


The Impossible Game

by Third_Route



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Drama, F/M, High School, Humor, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third_Route/pseuds/Third_Route
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to embody hope, Super High School Level students must excel in their talent's field. They cannot have any weaknesses. They do not have room for shortcomings. How, then, could Komaeda possibly accept Nanami's one fatal flaw? He can't. It's unacceptable. Someone claiming the title of Super High School Level Gamer should be able to beat any game. Even if the game in question is a dating sim. </p>
<p>And so, Komaeda offers himself as a stepping stone to help Nanami understand romance and finally conquer this confusing and uncomfortable genre of game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language and suggestive themes.
> 
> This story is a fill for the kink meme.

Hinata’s eyes flickered back and forth as they scanned the thick textbook. Komaeda eyed him from across the table, resting his chin in his palm and tapping the butt of a mechanical pencil against the blank page of a notebook. 8-bit music, bullets, and death cries sounded from Nanami’s game as her fingers flew over the buttons. Beyond the small bubble of shooter noises, the library was dead quiet.

“Hinata-kun,” Komaeda whined. “How much longer are you going to study? Everyone else has already left!”

Hinata paused to write scribble something down, and returned to his reading. “Yeah, well. I actually have to study to get good grades,” he said irritably.

“Hmm… It’s true Hope’s Peak students are natural geniuses,” Komaeda said. “But you know, no matter how hard we work, we can’t earn that kind of talent. So why not relax a little?” Nanami lifted her head to give him a look before ducking back down. 

“I can still get full marks,” Hinata argued. His pen stopped against the paper. He studied the text with a steadily curving frown. “Damn English. Must be nice not to be bad at anything,” he complained.

Komaeda’s lip twitched amusedly. “That’s why there’s no one else here,” he said.

“Except for Nanami,” Hinata pointed out, jerking his thumb her way.

“Nanami-chan just hasn’t realized everyone’s left!” Komaeda laughed.

“That’s not true,” Nanami said, eyes still focused on the screen. “I’m waiting for you two.”

“Are you? How generous of you,” Komaeda praised.

“Sorry…” Hinata groaned. He slumped over his textbook in defeat.

“Don’t be. If I wanted to get full marks, I’d have to study too,” Nanami said.

“Eh?” Hinata turned his head against his arm and blinked at her. “But you haven’t studied at all,” he pointed out.

“That’s true. But I’ll be fine. I always pass, so this time won’t be any different,” Nanami asserted.

“Well if you’re fine with scraping by…” Hinata smiled exasperatedly.

“At least I think it won’t,” Nanami added with a thoughtful glance at the ceiling. “Anyway. You’re not the only one here who isn’t perfect, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata fell quiet. “Don’t say that, Nanami-chan,” Komaeda chided. “Everyone here is amazing because of their talent. Other fields don’t really matter so long as you can master any game.”

The sound of digital gunfire cut out. Nanami’s fingers stopped mashing. She looked straight at Komaeda. Her cheeks ballooned in a pout.  Hinata raised his head, looking between the two.

“What’s wrong?" Komaeda asked. He gave her a look of concern. “Did I say something?”

“I’m not perfect.” Nanami turned her head, avoiding their gaze. “There might be… one game I can’t beat,” she admitted.

“Just one?” Hinata asked. “So what? That’s not really a big deal-”

“That’s not true! It’s a huge deal!” Komaeda exclaimed. He lunged forward, slapping a palm on the table. It wasn’t particularly noisy, but Hinata jumped, scattering some of his notes and sending a spare pen flying. “That’s not right, Nanami-chan! As the Super High School Level Gamer, you can’t leave a single game unfinished!” Komaeda asserted, his eyes wild and panicked.  

Nanami said nothing. Komaeda’s heavy breaths slowly evened out.

“W-Well… What game is it?” Hinata asked, trying to be helpful.

Nanami turned scarlet and pulled her hood over her head. Her game lay abandoned on the table. She mumbled something. Both Hinata and Komaeda leaned closer to hear. They managed to hear two small words. “…Dating sim.”

“A dating sim? Who cares about those?” Hinata pulled away so he was sitting straight, and shrugged. “Visual novels are barely games anyway.”

“That’s a lame excuse, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda scolded. “You can’t go through life with that arbitrary way of thinking. You'll wind up flipping burgers.” He looked at him pityingly. Hinata glared at him sordidly.

“They count. I can play them on my handheld,” Nanami reasoned, pointing at her discarded game.

“But-” Hinata started to argue.

“No offense, Hinata-kun. But I think the Super High School Level Gamer would know more about this than a prep student,” Komaeda shot.

“Hrk!” Hinata cringed and grabbed his chest. “That really hurt, Komaeda!”

“Oh. Really? Sorry, Hinata-kun. But you know we have bigger things to worry about than your feelings. Like Nanami-chan failing as a gamer.” Komaeda turned to Nanami.

“That’s not nice,” Hinata and Nanami both mumbled, shoulders slumping.

Komaeda laughed and waved his hands out. “Sorry, sorry! I don't mean to sound cruel!” he said lightly. He raised a finger to gather their attention. “But it’s not as though it’s a lost cause. All Nanami-chan has to do is beat the game,” he explained.

Nanami hummed at the prospect.

“What, did you write the Hope's Peak rulebook or something?” Hinata grumbled. “If Nanami’s here it’s because she deserves to be.”

“Of course- I’m not saying she doesn’t- but we shouldn’t get complacent,” Komaeda said. “What do you think, Nanami-chan? Will you try and beat it?”

“Well… That’s easier said than done,” Nanami admitted. “I’ve tried before. I just don’t understand dating sims at all.”

“Hmm so that’s the problem. Well, it’s a good thing you have me here,” Komaeda said.

“You? What’re you planning?” Hinata narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“It doesn’t count if I don’t play it myself,” Nanami insisted. “I can’t use cheat codes or guides either.”

Shock sniped across Komaeda’s face. He recoiled slightly. “Of course not! I wouldn’t dare presume I could do better than you. I’m too useless to compete against anyone, let alone you,” he said. Both Nanami and Hinata frowned at him. “But if I can help in some small way, I’ll gladly offer myself,” he continued.

Nanami tilted her head curiously. “Err… Offer yourself?” Hinata echoed. “What are you, her butler?” he muttered.

“Ha ha! If that’s what it takes!” Komaeda walked over to Nanami’s end of the table. “So what do you say? Let me help you, Nanami-chan. I want to see you reach your full potential as a gamer.” 

Nanami looked up, lips slack, meeting Komaeda’s determined eye. She blinked once. “Hmm…” She thought about it. “I really shouldn’t leave a game unbeaten, should I?”

“Speaking of things we should be doing… Why don’t we study?” Hinata threw in.

Komaeda clutched at his chest, turning to Hinata with an oppressive aura of sincerity. “This is more important than studying, Hinata-kun!” he cried.

Hinata scowled. “You’re the one who needs to study more than anyone!” he clamored. “The exam’s this Friday! Get it together!”

“Hah?” Komaeda lifted his head slightly higher. “What do exams matter right now? This is more important than any exam we’ll ever take.”

Anger pricked at Hinata’s skin. His face turned red. “It’s just a game!” he snapped.

“It’s not just a game!” Komaeda protested.

“What is it, then?” Hinata tested.

Komaeda thought about it. “I’d say it’s more like a principle,” he said.

“A principle-!” Hinata sputtered.

“All right. I’m willing to give it a shot. If you’re really up to it, Komaeda-kun,” Nanami decided, snapping out of her pensive state.

Komaeda turned to her, his expression instantly switching to delight. “Of course! Anything to help!” he said eagerly.

The chair screeched as Nanami scooted back and got to her feet. She gathered her book bag, slipping her handheld inside. “The game’s on my PC,” she said.

“Your laptop?” Komaeda asked.

Nanami raised a brow. “No. My gaming rig,” she said. She gave him a look like he’d just told her he could fly.

“Wait, you mean in your room?” Hinata demanded.

Komaeda grinned excitedly, causing Hinata to turn blue. “A gaming rig! I can only imagine a computer put together by a SHSL Gamer!” he crooned.

Nanami shrugged. “It’s all right. I like my main one back at home more. I couldn’t find a GLX900 graphics card here, and you can’t get one anywhere online yet,” she said. The boys stared at her blankly, but she continued on, oblivious of them. “It’s really powerful. It allows for microscopic rendering of individual hair particles that each run their own Vahok physics…”

Komaeda made a suspiciously excited gasp. His fingers dug into his green sleeves. “I don’t know what that is, but hearing you talk about it is just-!”

“Jesus Christ, Komaeda!” Hinata gave him an incredulous look. “It’s not _that_ exciting!”  

“But Hinata-kun! You of all people should appreciate it. Hearing a Hope’s Peak student talk about their talent in that great of detail…” Komaeda let out a wispy breath and collected himself. “Not many people can say they’ve heard something like that. It’s really an incredible experience. You should be more excited,” he said. Hinata’s brow twitched, but other than those slight muscle movements, the boy was unable to react.

Nanami yawned into her hand. “Are you ready to go?” she asked, voice stretched out on the coattails of her sigh.

 “Of course. Lead the way,” Komaeda said, holding an arm out towards the large doors. Nanami walked past him, and he followed.

“Wait! Komaeda! Don’t go to the girl’s dorm!” Hinata shouted. He got up from his chair when they ignored him. “Hey! I’m serious! You’ll get in trouble!” They left. Hinata sighed and sat back down with a thump. His head thunked against his textbook. He shut his eyes. “Geez…” he groaned. “Why can’t anyone around here just study?” 

…

“This is the only dating sim I own,” Nanami explained. The mouse clicked twice, a rapid shot one after the other. A window popped up. A blue sky and clouds displayed across the screen. Irritatingly sweet music started to play. A title materialized: _Special Love Romance Festival Story!_

Nanami and Komaeda huddled around the gaming computer. Blue lights seemed from the tower’s calmly whirring interior. The dorm room around them was split in two. One side, Nanami’s, littered with games, consoles, and merchandise clustered around a small television on the floor. The other side, her roommate’s, appeared almost painfully sterile. There was nothing. The floor and walls were spotless. The sheets on the bed were white. The only decoration, a single green fern in a pot, rested on the end table by the bedside.

Nanami stared at the start up screen for a moment. “Experts claimed the game’s straightforward and adheres with tropes common to the genre. I thought it’d be a good introduction at the time, but I couldn't beat it,” she sighed. She shifted slightly in her seat, and turned a little red.  

“Mm…” Komaeda’s brows furrowed. He rubbed his chin, his whole face glowing blue as he peered closely at the screen. “Experts?” he echoed.

“Experts on visual novels and otome games. Uhm. Bloggers and game journalists,” Nanami clarified. She took a moment, and mumbled, “I prefer shoot ‘em ups...”

“I’m sure someone like you doesn’t need help with shoot ‘em ups, Nanami-chan!” Komaeda chuckled.

“No…” Nanami moved the cursor over the _New Game_ button. “I guess we should get started,” she sighed.

The game began. Nanami had turned full beat red at this point.

“What’s wrong, Nanami-chan? Are you feeling sick?”

“No. It’s the game... It's... is it supposed to be embarrassing? Maybe I should’ve gotten a gothic one?"

“I’m sure the tone of the game fits the story, right?”

“But those ones are always confusing and X rated for some reason...”

“Err… Ahaha. Let’s stick with this one, then. Okay? Look, the intro’s done!”

Nanami decided to pick the route of the cold, confident guy with a wealthy background, dark past, and an impossible abundance for every talent ever. The dark haired boy’s name was Rin.

“Huh? You’re going with him? Not the one that looks like Hinata-kun?” Komaeda asked. “I thought for sure he was the main character.”

“This is the most popular type. The game and advertisements always center on them, and spin off novels, drama CDs, and anime treat them like canon,” Nanami explained. “Wait, which one looks like Hinata-kun?” she muttered to herself.

“Oh? You know quite a lot about this, Nanami-chan!” Komaeda teased.

Nanami paused. “Research is important…” she muttered indignantly. “This route should have everything you’d expect from a dating sim, anyway.”

“Just as I expected. You really are in this to win,” Komaeda said delightedly.

Nanami didn’t answer. She focused her attention on the game. Rin didn’t say much of anything, so she mercifully didn’t have to go through any long walls of text. The handsomely drawn character acted coldly towards the protagonist, finally telling her: _“Leave me alone. You’re stupid.”_

And then the responses popped up. Nanami tensed. Komaeda seemed to sense the change, as he leaned in, gripping the back of the chair in tight anticipation.

_“No! I’ll never leave you alone, Rin-senpai!”_

_“I respect your desire for privacy.”_

_“I'm out of here! See you later, fuckers!”_

Nanami pursed her lips. She stared for a long moment at the choices. Komaeda glanced at her, a little confused as to what was taking so long. Nanami’s lips began to tremble. She slowly moved the cursor… and selected the middle option.

Rin’s sprite turned his back. _“Hm. Maybe you’re kinder, smarter, and more beautiful than I thought.”_ He left, his sprite dematerializing for dramatic effect.

Nanami sighed softly in relief. “That worked out well, I think,” she said.

“Err… Nanami-chan… Are you sure...” Komaeda started to say, before stopping himself. “Never mind…”

Nanami continued the game. Suddenly, the calendar days jumped to the day of the festival. The protagonist was alone and loveless. Big, depressing letters reading, “GAME OVER” showed up on screen.

"Eh?" Nanami’s eyes widened. “But… Why?” she asked emptily. “He complimented the protagonist, didn’t he?”

“There, there, Nanami-chan!” Komaeda patted her shoulder. “Don’t feel bad! There's always next time!”

“But... I lost…” Nanami remained shell shocked.

“Hmm… You did. You lost terribly,” Komaeda said with a smile. Nanami pivoted her head to glare up at him. “But at least I know what the problem is now.” Komaeda stood to full height.

“The problem?” Nanami blinked. “But I know what the problem is. I never know which lines to pick,” she said.

“Say. Let’s try an experiment. Why don’t you let me play for a little while?” Komaeda suggested.

Nanami hesitated. “I told you. If you win for me, it won’t count,” she said.

“I know that! What if I play a different route?” Komaeda asked.

“Hmm… If you really want to, I guess it couldn’t hurt,” Nanami decided. She got up, offering Komaeda her seat. Komaeda started up the game again. This time, he chose the classmate’s route, a brown haired boy named Takashi.

Nanami watched him play attentively. Knowing his full concentration was required, she didn’t dare interrupt. Once in awhile, Komaeda would chuckle or mutter a low, “You would say something like that, Hinata-kun…”

Nanami tried her best to ignore this behavior and not think about what it could mean for either of her friends. And hour and a half passed, and the game continued. But it didn’t offer her any clarity.

“Why’d you choose that one?”

“Hm? It worked, didn’t it?”

“It did. But I don’t understand why.”

Komaeda skipped through the text, cutting the game’s time by a significant amount. The story advanced to the festival. Takashi appeared, pronouncing his love for the protagonist, and the two lived happily ever after. The stat screen showed up after Komaeda skipped the credits, revealing he’d selected the correct response every single time.

"Eh?" Nanami stared blankly at the screen. She lunged forward, grabbing the back of the chair so hard Komaeda jolted forward and had to catch himself with his foot. “One-hundred percent?” she gaped. She swirled the chair around so that Komaeda faced her, and peered down at him closely. “How’d you do it, Komaeda-kun!?” she demanded.

Komaeda shirked back slightly, his back pressed up against the chair. He stared up at her and relaxed. “You really want to know?” he asked. A knowing smirk played across his face. Mystery glanced across his gray eyes. Nanami nodded, transfixed. She had to know. Her future as a gamer depended on his answer. “All right. I’ll tell you,” Komaeda said. “The reason I picked every response correctly... is luck."

Nanami stared at him. She pulled back, and her eyes narrowed slightly. “Luck?” she echoed.

“Yes, that’s right.” Komaeda broke out a smile. “It is my talent after all. I had no idea what response to pick, so I just chose randomly!”

Nanami suddenly felt faint, so she stepped back and plopped down on her bed. She stared hard at her knees, her vision swirling. “I can’t win… But you won… By luck?” she muttered. “There’s only a thirty-three perfect chance of picking one right answer… picking all of them would be…” She counted her fingers and paled at the thought.

Komaeda swiveled the chair a little to better face her. “I’m sorry, Nanami-chan. I’m really no good at games. But luck is my special talent. As worthless as it is, it comes in handy for things like this,” he said.

Nanami didn’t answer. But she met his eye.

“And I really did figure out what your problem is,” Komaeda said. “You don’t know which response to pick because you don’t understand anything about romance.”

“Romance?” Nanami tilted her head to the side. She took a thoughtful pause. “If that’s what I need to understand… Can you teach it to me, Komaeda-kun?”

"Wha-" Komaeda reeled and raised his hands. “No, I couldn’t possibly,” he said clumsily. “Trash like me could never explain something like that to someone like you.”

Nanami’s eyes widened, and immediately narrowed. She pouted sourly.

“Excuse me…” The door suddenly opened. A girl in a nurse’s outfit with long dark hair stepped in. "Nanami-san? And..." She looked at Nanami, then at Komaeda. "Komaeda-san!?" Her eyes sprang wide. “Aaaah! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt! Please forgive me!” She dashed out the door.

Komaeda reached out a hand. “Ah! Tsumiki-san!” he called.

“I’m so horrible! I don’t knock! I’m the worst!” Tsumiki’s muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

“It’s okay, Tsumiki-san. This is your room, too. You can come in. Also, I have something I want to ask you,” Nanami said.

The door was silent. It slowly peeked open. Tsumiki’s sniveling face appeared. “I-I’d understand if you hate me now,” she said weakly. “You can ask for another roommate if you want…”

“I don’t hate you, and I don’t want another roommate,” Nanami assured. “Um... But can you close the door?”

“Ahh! I’m sorry!” Tsumiki slammed the door shut.

Komaeda and Nanami stared blankly at the door.

“Maybe... close it after you come in?” Nanami corrected.

More silence. The door flew open. “Waah! I’m so sorry! I’m so stupid! I can’t do anything right!” Tsumiki cried. She shut the door after herself. She stared at Komaeda, eyes flickering slightly, and drew back. “Um. F-Forgive me, but what is K-Komaeda-kun doing here?” she asked. “A-Are you… are you doing _that_?”

“That?” Komaeda blinked thoughtfully.

“Komaeda-kun is helping me understand romance-"

“Eeep! I’m so sorry! I never should’ve said anything!” Tsumiki cried, tightly shutting her eyes, hand clenched up at her chest.

“I-It’s really not a big deal,” Komaeda said. “You don’t have to apologize, Tsumiki-san. So cheer up, all right? I really don’t like making girls cry…”

“I’m sorry I said sorry!” Tsumiki sobbed.

Komaeda frowned, at a loss.

Nanami got up and approached the blubbering nurse. "Don't cry, Tsumiki-san. Everything's fine."

"I... Waah!" Tsumiki cried.

"There, there." It took a moment to calm the nurse down, but eventually Tsumiki stopped crying. “Now don’t apologize for the rest of the night,” Nanami said sternly.

“I’m so- Uhm. O-Okay,” Tsumiki said. “But, uhm… Really, you know… Boys aren’t allowed… Y-You should be safe…”

"Hm? Safe?" Nanami tilted her head.

“We’re not doing anything wrong!” Komaeda said hastily.

“Ah...! You’re not?” Tsumiki perked up.

"Of course not!" Komaeda insisted.

“That’s right. Komaeda-kun is helping me," Nanami explained.

"H-Helping?" Tsumiki echoed.

"Mm. I’m trying to beat a game, but I need to understand romance to do it,” Nanami explained. “That’s what I wanted to ask you about.”

Tsumiki smiled tentatively. "Uhm. I-I might know a bit about that!"

"Really?" Nanami asked, leaning forward eagerly.

“Y-Yes! I can tell you all about that human heart and reproductive anatomy!" Tsumiki said charily. A bright smile beamed across her face.

“I-It’s not that kind of game!” Komaeda said quickly.

“S-So then why do you need to know about romance?” Tsumiki asked.

“The goal of the game is to romance a guy. So, going by that, I need to know how to make someone fall in love. Um. Hypothetically, I mean,” Nanami explained.

“Oh… I-I see…” Tsumiki stared thoughtfully at her feet. “T-The best way to make a man fall for you… Uhm… Y-You see, it’s… Y-You have to keep his attention on you.”

Nanami tilted her head. “His attention?” she parroted.

“Mmm…” Tsumiki tensed and nodded. She relaxed almost instantly and continued, “The best way to do that is to let him do whatever he wants to you. T-That way he w-won’t get bored or hate you…”

“Hah?” Komaeda stared wide eyed at the nurse. He rubbed his neck as though suffering from whiplash.

“Whatever he wants?” Nanami frowned slightly. “What would he want?”

“W-Wait a minute!” The chair’s wheels clattered as Komaeda jumped to his feet. “You absolutely should never do that, Nanami-chan!” he shouted.

“Eeep!” Tsumiki froze up and shied back.

“Hm? Never do what?” Nanami asked.

“Don’t let a guy do whatever he wants! That’s dangerous! He’ll take advantage of you-” Komaeda cut himself off. “N-Not that just anyone can easily take advantage of someone from Hope’s Peak… But still, you shouldn’t…” he mumbled.

 “You don’t want me to?” Nanami asked.

“I-I’m not gonna tell you what to do,” Komaeda said clumsily. “But that is something you really _shouldn’t-_ ”

“On one condition,” Nanami interrupted, flitting a finger into the air.

Komaeda stiffened. “Condition?” he echoed.

Nanami nodded firmly. “I promise not to follow Tsumiki-san’s advice if you promise to stop referring to yourself as worthless,” she said.

Komaeda’s eyes widened. He stared down at Nanami with pursed lips. Everything appeared tight, his bony frame, clenched fists, and thin neck. Nanami fixed him with her even gaze as though holding a cat ready to spring.

“Haah. What am I supposed to do? You’re too kind, Nanami-chan. Worrying about something like that. However… You don’t need to pity me. After all, would you pity a cockroach for being a cockroach? No matter how much you pitied it, it'd still be a cockroach,” Komaeda said.

“I don't think that has anything to do with this,” Nanami said, her voice laced with concern. She frowned slightly. “I never said I was pitying you, Komaeda-kun.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Komaeda tilted his head to the side, though his expression remained still and serious.

“Friends are allowed to look after each other,” Nanami reasoned. “If my friend was saying bad things about himself, it’s only natural I would want him to stop.”

“Really? I’m so happy you think of me that way. But Nanami-chan…” Komaeda took a step closer. Tsumiki twitched slightly, still frozen in place, her eyes the only thing moving as they worriedly flittered between them. “Do you really think trash would be happier pretending to be worthy? Isn’t that a little naïve?” Komaeda asked.

Nanami stared at him for a moment. “Invalid question. It assumes you really are ‘trash’, which I never agreed with,” she said.

Komaeda smiled. “You’re free to believe whatever you want. But don't be surprised when it doesn't change anything." He peered at her. “Now. You never really intended to let a guy do whatever he wants to you, did you?” he asked.

Nanami frowned and slowly shook her head. “No. I wouldn’t do that.”

“That’s surprisingly sly of you,” Komaeda chuckled. He turned to Tsumiki and frowned at her, causing her to twitch. “And you, Tsumiki-san! You shouldn’t do that either! You’re an amazing person with an amazing talent. Any guy would be lucky to give you attention!” he said firmly.

Nanami furrowed her brows and threw him a frustrated look.

“I-I’m sorry I gave such horrible advice!” Tsumiki squeaked. 

“It’s all right! I’m not mad. Sorry if I went too far,” Komaeda assured.

"Hey, Komaeda-kun. If you talked about yourself the same way you talked about others..." Nanami pulled her hand up to her chest, clenching the collar of her jacket. "It'd be better, I think," she said.

"Hm? Haha! But then I'd by lying?" Komaeda laughed it off like a joke. But Nanami's brows only creased with worry. Komaeda waved out to them, as if in farewell, and headed for the door.

“Hm? Where’re you going?” Nanami asked.

“It’s getting late. I don’t want to get in your way,” Komaeda said. “We’ll have to continue this later, Nanami-chan.”

Nanami nodded once. She watched Komaeda open the door, and got up. “Komaeda-kun!” she said.

Komaeda paused, halfway through the door. “Hm?” 

Nanami stared at him for a moment, her face tense in concentration. “Thank you for helping me,” she said.

"Ah-" Brightness flashed across Komaeda’s face. “I’m just happy I could!” he said, and he vanished behind the door.

Tsumiki stood, still trembling, in the center of the room. Nanami watched her for a short moment. “You can relax now, Tsumiki-san,” she said.

In an instant, Tsumiki let out a huge breath. “T-Thank you so much!” she said, moving swiftly to her side of the room, only to trip on the carpet and crash into her once tightly made bed. 


	2. Scoring

Hinata paused from his studying to reproachfully eye the calendar. Saturday, two days from now, was circled in red. The dreaded four letters spelling EXAM bled across the little checker patterned square.

“Hey, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda suddenly said.

Hinata instantly stiffened. He glanced cautiously over his shoulder. Komaeda lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Gangly legs sprawled out across his bed. “What is it, Komaeda?” Hinata asked shortly.

Komaeda’s head turned, gray eyes sliding to meet him. “What can you tell me about romance?” he asked.

“Huh?” Hinata gave him a blank look. “Are you hitting on me?”

“Not if you don't want me to,” Komaeda said with a somewhat sly smile.

“Err… That’s okay, thanks,” Hinata muttered, shuddering slightly at the thought.

“Ahaha! That’s too bad,” Komaeda laughed. “But really, the question’s for Nanami-chan. I want to give her some advice to help her beat that game,” he explained.

“You…” Hinata slapped a hand to his face and unleashed a groan. “What you need to do, Komaeda, is study!”

“This is much more important,” Komaeda protested. He paused and added, “In a sense, you could say this _is_ studying.”

The hell kind of logic was that? “I give up. Just do what you want,” Hinata said flatly.

“So you’ll tell me how to romance someone?” Komaeda perked up, eyes smiling in anticipation.

Hinata heaved a sigh and slowly lowered his hand. “Well, it’s… Uhh…” He trailed off, face blanking. “It’s like… Flowers and a movie?” he suggested. He took a thoughtful pause. “Tell her she’s pretty?”

Komaeda gave him a dull look. "You need just as much help as Nanami-chan," he said flatly.

Hinata turned red. “Screw you. It’s not that easy,” he muttered. “Everyone's different. It’s not like there’s one surefire method.”

Komaeda rose, propping himself on his elbows, and gave Hinata a fascinated look. “Hinata-kun,” he said in surprise.

“W-What?” Hinata pulled back, lips uncomfortably pursed.

“You just said something unexpected,” Komaeda said. He pulled himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. A thin finger tapped against his chin. “If you want to romance someone, you have to understand them enough to know how to react to them. Wouldn’t you say that’s the case?”

“Uhh… Sure?” Hinata offered.

“Just like the game. That’s exactly how it’s structured. The key is learning how your target works so you can communicate whatever they approve of.” Komaeda slid to his feet. “Thanks for helping me. Sometimes simple thoughts have the most to offer.”

“Oy. Did you just call my thoughts simple?” Hinata glowered.

“Don’t be mad!” Komaeda laughed. “I know what to do now, all because of you.”

“And what’s that?” Hinata asked hesitantly.

“Sorry. But I’m not prepared to reveal my plan just yet,” Komaeda said with a knowing smile. He made for the door. Hinata watched him leave with a scowl. Should he try to remind him to study again? As if that would even work… If Komaeda failed, it would be his own damn fault.

…

A day passed. Komaeda refused to say anything about whatever he was cooking up inside his head. Hinata deemed it best just to ignore him for now. He had more important things to worry about. It was the last day before the exam. He floated by with his nose glued to his textbook. During lunch, he hardly noticed Nanami sitting down next to him. They exchanged a short greeting.

“I’ll be happy when Saturday is over,” Nanami said.

“Me too,” Hinata grumbled, not bothering to look up from the demanding task of juggling both his food and his study guide. “I’m ready for the weekend already…”

“Weekends are a little like system resets. Your computer restores to the day you first turned it on. That means you’ll go back to normal too, right?” Nanami asked, staring at him closely. 

Hinata glanced up from his work, lips twisting up in a grimace. “Sorry,” he said. “I’ll go back to normal. Let’s hang out after the test, all right?”

Nanami smiled and nodded. Content, she turned her attention on her game, and a little on her food, allowing him to focus on studying.

“Hey, you guys!” Komaeda slid into the bench across them. He answered their suspicious looks with a wide smile.

“Hello, Komaeda-kun,” Nanami greeted from behind her game.

“Where’ve you been all morning?” Hinata demanded.

“Me? I was just doing some reconnaissance,” Komaeda said. He leaned forward on his elbows.

“For what exactly?” Hinata asked, an eyebrow springing up.

“For Nanami-chan obviously!” Komaeda said.

"For me?" Nanami asked. She looked up from her game and turned towards him. “When you say recon, do you mean sneaking around a restricted area in a cardboard box? Or maybe… infiltrating a terrorist facility?”

“No, nothing like that! I think trying to hide would just make me look more suspicious. And if I went after terrorists, I’d die. Haha. All I did was walk around town observing couples interact,” Komaeda explained.

Hinata’s jaw fell slack. “You what!?”

“Hmm… But if you entered their line of sight, you’d have no where to hide. They’d be instantly alerted,” Nanami said worriedly.

“That’s true. Guess I’m lucky I wasn’t spotted,” Komaeda said cheerfully.

“Forget that!” Hinata snapped. “You cut class!? Wait, no- You were spying on couples!? That’s seriously creepy!” he yelped.

“Is it?” Komaeda frowned. “I was innocently trying to learn something I could offer Nanami-chan to help beat the game…”

“Just because you say its innocent doesn’t make it so,” Hinata grumbled under his breath.

“No, I suppose it doesn’t. I really did have the best intentions, though,” Komaeda assured.

“I’m sure you did,” Hinata said tightly. His eye twitched.

“But I realized it wasn’t enough. It seems first hand experience is the only way to learn anything worthwhile,” Komaeda continued.

“First hand experience?” Hinata echoed thinly, pulling back in trepidation. Nanami gave him a curious look.

“Yes. Something like that will definitely help Nanami-chan,” Komaeda affirmed.

“I see… But I never asked you to do that,” Nanami pointed out.

“You didn’t have to. If it means bolstering your ability as a gamer, I’ll do anything,” Komaeda said. There wasn't a trace of exaggeration or humor in his expression.

Nanami lowered her game to her lap. Even her fingers stopped moving. “How will that help me improve? Social interaction has never helped before,” she said.

“You don't say?” Hinata said sarcastically. Nanami huffed at him in offense.

“Isn’t it obvious? If you can romance a person in real life, the virtual ones won’t be a problem,” Komaeda explained, recapturing the two’s attention.

“Hmm. Is that really how it works? It’s not as though knowing how to shoot a gun in real life makes you better at shooters,” Nanami mused.

Hinata balked. “L-Let’s not test that theory,” he said. “Err… You haven’t already, right?”

Nanami didn’t answer. Hinata eyed her warily, deeming it safer to preoccupy himself with his lunch. What was it they said? It was always the quiet ones?

“That’s different, isn’t it? Guns are practical tools. It can’t be like handling a controller. Understanding people is more mental, something universal to both real life and computers, so it can be tested in a game,” Komaeda pointed out.

Hinata’s head began to throb. Between this insane conversation and studying, he just couldn’t keep up.

Nanami thought about it. “I guess that makes sense. I seem to pay more attention in class after I’ve just played a puzzle game. What should I do, then?” she asked.

“That’s easy. You really don’t know?” Komaeda asked.

“If I did, I wouldn’t’ve asked,” Nanami huffed.

“Haha I guess not! It’s simple. Pick a target and romance him,” Komaeda said.

Hinata raised a brow and gave his friend a look like he’d sprouted a second head.

“Romance him?” Nanami echoed curiously.

“Oh. That is a little vague, isn’t it? Sorry for my weak way of explaining things. I meant you have to approach someone and get him to go on a date with you,” Komaeda clarified.

A strangled choking sound came from Hinata. His friends turned to him in concern, hands poised, ready to rush to his rescue.

“Hinata-kun?”

“Are you okay, Hinata-kun?”

Hinata pounded his chest, struggling to get down a scrap of food he nearly inhaled. He grabbed some water and gulped it down, slamming the bottle on the table. Droplets of water sprayed everywhere, speckling his notes. “That’s way too dangerous!” he croaked.

“What’s dangerous?” Nanami asked.

“Choking?” Komaeda offered.

Nanami considered it. “While that is dangerous, I don’t think choking is what Hinata-kun is referring to,” she said.

“You think?” Komaeda mused.

“Dating random guys! That's clearly what I'm talking about!” Hinata cried, giving them each a wild look. Did they really not get it?

“What’d you mean?” Nanami cocked her head.

For a small moment, Hinata’s voice failed him. All he could do was gawp at her. And then, the words came rushing out like a geyser. “There’re too many reasons! If a guy found out you were just hitting on him for practice, there’s no way he wouldn’t be mad! And there’re guys who would get the wrong idea or take advantage of you! Or what if one’s a serial killer!?” he exploded, gesturing clumsily, his ears turning red.

“A serial killer?” Komaeda muttered. He pursed his lips and looked worriedly down. “Can that really happen to someone like Nanami-chan?”

“You can’t know for sure! That’s the whole point!” Hinata snapped.

“What’d you mean when you say 'take advantage of you'? Everyone seems to be worried about that lately,” Nanami observed with wrinkled brows.

Hinata balked. "What I mean is... Err..." he trailed off, glancing at Komaeda for help.

Komaeda caught his eye and held it for a short moment. He turned to Nanami. “Well, you do put off a vulnerable aura, Nanami-chan,” he said reasonably. Nanami puffed out her cheeks. Komaeda hastily waved his hands out. “N-Not that that’s bad! I’m not saying you’re naïve or anything!”

“But you wouldn’t be wrong if you were,” Hinata threw in. Nanami redirected her glower at him.

“That’s not true. I don’t think Nanami-chan’s the type to easily be tricked,” Komaeda argued.

“Huh? Are we talking about the same Nanami-chan here? The one who believes everyone is predominately good?” Hinata tested.

“I don’t think everyone is necessarily good. I know warlords, CEOs of mega corporations, murderers, and evil wizards are enemies that can’t typically be reasoned with,” Nanami interjected.

“Evil wizards…?” Hinata muttered.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about dating one of those," Komaeda chuckled

“Though sometimes villains do switch sides and join the player-” Nanami continued.

“That’s a game!” Hinata burst out, turning a little red. “At least talk about real people here!”

Nanami’s eyes flickered to him. “There’s a difference?” she asked.

“Of course there is!” Hinata insisted. He ran a hand through his hair. “Everything you say just makes me _more_ worried…” Nanami opened her mouth to argue why, exactly, he was wrong.

“We’re getting more and more off topic,” Komaeda complained. The two fell quiet, wondering what the topic was even supposed to be. Komaeda turned to Nanami. “As I was saying. It’s not that you’ll be tricked. It’s your tendency to fall asleep anywhere and lose yourself in your games… It’s one of the wonderful things that make you who you are, but you do leave yourself open,” he said.

Nanami’s expression slowly evened out. She lowered her eyes and furrowed her brows in concentration.

“So you see why she shouldn’t date strange guys?” Hinata said firmly. He sighed and kneaded his brows. “Man. That should’ve been obvious…”

“Hmm…” Komaeda thoughtfully tucked his knuckles under his chin. “Okay. I see your point, Hinata-kun. But we can reach a solution if we put our minds together!”

“Leave my mind out of it,” Hinata grumbled.

"Don't say that!" Komaeda laughed nervously.

“Do I leave myself open?” Nanami raised her head to address them. Her brows rose slightly. “Are you trying to say I’m like Ashley during an outbreak?”

“Err…” Hinata gave her a puzzled look. He exchanged a glance with Komaeda, who wore a poker face. If he had any idea what she was talking about, he wasn’t sharing.

“That’s not good… She’s the most criticized feature,” Nanami said worriedly. She looked between the boys. “Do you think I should be more guarded? Ashley can’t wield a gun. Maybe I should wield a gun…”

“No guns!” Hinata clamored.

“It’s okay if you’re with me or Hinata-kun,” Komaeda assured, lifting his head from his hand.

“T-That’s right. Don’t worry about it, Nanami. Just pay attention when you’re in public. Oh. And don’t fall asleep on trains,” Hinata instructed.

“Hm? But I nap on trains all the time. It’s the perfect time to catch up on sleep,” Nanami said.

The boys whirled on her in a tizzy.

“You shouldn’t do that, Nanami-chan!”

“You- You’re not supposed to do that! That’s like self defense 101!”

Pink eyes regarded them one after the other. “It’s fine. Nothing’s ever happened,” Nanami said.

“That you know of! You were sleeping, remember? How would you even tell?” Hinata tested. He paused shortly. Horror struck across his face like an electric jolt.

“I’m a light sleeper. I’d notice straight away if something happened,” Nanami said matter-of-factly, raising her chin in firm resolution.

Hinata looked her over. The tension eased a little from his face. “Y-Yeah. Now that I think about it. You would, wouldn’t you?” he realized.

Nanami nodded once, and tapped her jaw. “At least I think I would.”

“W-Wha-” Hinata balked. All that did was increase his anxiety!

“It’s possible to worry too much, Hinata-kun. I think we can trust a Super High School Level student to look after herself in public,” Komaeda decided. “Of course, if there’s a real danger, she can always call on us. Although if I was there, the train would probably derail and crash…” He gave a thoughtful look to the side.

“What… But there is a real danger!” Hinata protested. He paused. A brow quirked. “Wait, what was that about a train crash?” he muttered.

Nanami let out an annoyed little sigh. “Arguing about this is pointless,” she said. “I don’t think I need to be hidden in a dumpster while you kill zombies.”

“You…!” Hinata gave her a frustrated look. He trailed off. His expression tightened and immediately released. “Maybe that was a little patronizing… Sorry, Nanami,” he offered. Nanami smiled and shook her head reassuringly.

“All that aside, I think I’ve figured something out,” Komaeda announced. They both turned to him. “Since you’re so worried about her, why doesn’t Nanami-chan go on a pretend date with you, Hinata-kun?” he suggested.

Nanami blinked. Hinata reeled back so fast he almost fell from the bench. He hastily pulled himself up. “I-I’m not gonna pretend date my best friend! Besides, this is _your_ stupid idea! Why don’t you do it?”

“Best friend?” Nanami perked up. Hinata glanced at her, turned a little red, and resumed glaring at Komaeda.

Komaeda’s eyes grew large. “Haah? I couldn’t! Someone like me isn’t worthy of dating a Super High School Level student!”

“That’s stupid,” Hinata muttered. “Aren’t you one of them, too? And I’m just a prep student, anyway!”

“That may be, but you blend in, Hinata-kun. But my worthless joke of a talent… Even if it was just pretend, I’d tarnish someone’s reputation if anyone saw me with them like that,” Komaeda insisted. "Think of it like dating an unknown compared to dating an outcast. You might not think it, but there’s a big difference."

“So do it in secret if that’s what’s bothering you!” Hinata argued. “Besides, that’s stupid logic anyway! This is the 21st century. Anyone can date whoever they want.”

“Now you’re just being stubborn. It doesn’t matter if it’s in secret. We’d know. It’d be against the nature of things,” Komaeda insisted. A soft whine underplayed his tone.

“The nature of things?” Hinata gave him an irritated look. “It’s not like you’re different species! How the hell-”

Nanami stood up suddenly, thighs bumping the table with a clatter of silverware, gathering their slack jawed attention. She set a hand on her hip, gave them a fiery glare, and cried, “So neither of you wants to date me! Is that it? I’m that undateable!”

Both Komaeda and Hinata waved their hands about in a panic.

“N-No! It’s not like that!” Hinata protested.

“The issue’s with me! There’s nothing wrong with you, Nanami-chan!” Komaeda clamored.

Nanami stared down at them, and then broke out the tiniest of smiles, such a subtle quirk that they barely caught it. “Just kidding. That was a joke,” she said dryly, and promptly sat back down.

Hinata visibly withered, shoulders falling back. “Oh,” he said simply.

Komaeda laughed, though he sounded a little shaken. “Your jokes are scary, Nanami-chan…”

The 8-bit sounds from Nanami’s game were the only response they got.

…

Exam day passed. Hinata was burnt out, so the three of them hung out in the rec room watching movies and playing games. When ten o’clock curfew arrived, they had to stop. Nanami, however, remained oblivious to the time. The boys had to drag her out before the door locked.

Sunday night, they went to the nearby park and loitered around the empty playground. Chains creaked as Nanami hovered slowly back and forth, the tips of her shoes brushing the woodchips below, carving out a shallow valley. She saw Hinata climb to the top of the monkey bars as Komaeda watched him from the ground, his hands jammed in his pockets. It was hard to see them in the dark. The most distinguishing features she could make out were Hinata’s white shirt and Komaeda’s white hair floating in the air like ghosts.

“You’re not coming up?” Hinata asked, dangling his legs over the edge.

“Me? You don’t want me up there. I’d fall and break something,” Komaeda said cheerfully. “That wouldn’t be so bad, but I couldn’t bear it if you got hurt as well.”

“Huh? It’s like six feet up,” Hinata reasoned.

“I think you’re overestimating how sturdy I am. Maybe optimism is your hidden talent?” Komaeda laughed.

Hinata paused for a moment. “ _Children_ play on these,” he said flatly.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong! You’d have to be especially misfortunate to actually fall!” Komaeda assured.

“What… I really don’t get you,” Hinata sighed. He pushed himself back, turned around, hooked his knees over the bars, and slipped free. He hung upside down, swaying slightly. His tie fell down over his face, and he huffed it away only for it to settled back into place.

Komaeda crossed his arms and stared down at him a little too intensely. Hinata stared back with pursed lips, feeling like a frog under a knife. “You’re very bold to do that with me here,” Komaeda said in a tone teetering between scolding and awe.

Hinata gave him an upside down puzzled look. “What’s so bold about this?” he asked.

“The blood could rush to your head. You could pass out and fall. Maybe even break your nose… It could cause a permanent crook,” Komaeda explained. “Hmm but maybe you’ll meet someone who likes that sort of look? On second though, go ahead and fall! This could end up good for you.” He smiled encouragingly.

“Err…” Hinata could feel his head flare up as the blood rushed down. He splayed his hands against the sharp woodchips, unhooked his legs, and got to his feet. He ruffled his messed hair and threw Komaeda a scowl. “You’re good at killing the mood,” he complained.

“Am I? Haha… Sorry! I’ll try not to say anything else weird,” Komaeda said sheepishly.

“Seriously… Didn’t you play on the playground as a kid?” Hinata asked, straightening his shirt and tie.

“No, I didn’t.” Komaeda’s smile widened. “That’s why I always like coming here with you and Nanami-chan. Even though I’m not a kid anymore, just being here makes me excited!”

Hinata stared at him with pursed lips. Technically, Komaeda was still a kid. He looked away and rubbed the back of his head. What on the playground wasn't dangerous by any stretch of the word? “Well, you should go on the slide at least once,” he said. He nodded once as if to affirm his belief.

“The slide?” Komaeda inspected the blue metal castle. “Knowing me, I’d probably fall off that, too.”

“Wha- are you serious?” Hinata groaned. He looked past him, where Nanami swung idly with a dazed look painted across her face. “Well, what about the swings?” he suggested. “There’s nothing dangerous about what Nanami’s doing!”

“The swings? Yes, that might be safe,” Komaeda agreed. He propped an elbow in his hand and tucked a finger under his chin. “Although-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Hinata interrupted, flitting a hand in the air. “They’re safe. We’re going.” He marched over to Nanami. Komaeda, not wanting to be left by himself, had little choice but to follow.

Hinata took the swing at Nanami’s right. He grabbed the cold chains and kicked off with his feet. Nanami made no motion that she’d noticed his approach. “You’re being awfully quiet tonight,” he observed.

Nanami hummed and continued to stare thoughtfully at her knees. Chips crunched as Komaeda walked over. He stood before them, blinking curiously. His eyes studiously wandered over every aspect of the swing set.

“What’re you waiting for?” Hinata demanded.

“Don’t mind me. Feel free to swing to your heart’s content,” Komaeda assured with a chipper laugh.

Hinata scowled and complained quietly to himself. Sometimes, his friend was impossible to deal with.

“Komaeda-kun,” Nanami said suddenly.

Komaeda’s laugh cut short. He paused a moment. “What is it?” he asked.

“Why’re you keeping your distance?” Nanami asked, giving him a curious look.

Komaeda frowned and stared off to the side. “I was just wondering… What happens when a swing set reaches maximum capacity? The hanger would collapse, wouldn’t it?” he asked.

“Each seat can hold up to ninety kilos,” Nanami said, raising a finger in the air. “Since none of us weigh that much, we should be fine.”

“But what if, just for today, a screw turned loose?” Komaeda suggested.

“That’s just a freak accident. You worry about the strangest things,” Hinata said irritably.

Gray eyes glared thinly at him. “It may seem strange to you, Hinata-kun. But to me, these things are a matter of life and death,” Komaeda insisted.

“What?” Hinata gawped at him. Why’d he look genuinely offended? “You can’t be serious… The chances of anything happening are practically non existent!”

Komaeda let out an exhausted sigh. “You still don’t get it?” he complained.

“Get what?” Hinata grumbled.

“I suppose I shouldn’t expect you to. I’m the one who isn’t normal, right?” Komaeda laughed a little hollowly. Hinata gave him a glum and exasperated look. That wasn’t what he said at all.

“Correct me if I’m wrong. Statistics don’t mean much to someone whose talent it luck, do they?” Nanami realized.

“That’s right,” Komaeda smiled a little painfully. “That's why I have to worry about these things.”

“It’s not the same, but I can relate a little. I still make preparations before going to malls and hospitals,” Nanami confessed.

“Huh? Preparations?” Hinata echoed. “Preparations for what?”

“Please don’t compare me to your paranoia,” Komaeda said coolly. The ice in his voice caused both Hinata and Nanami to glance up at him with high brows. “Monsters and paranormal things don’t exist. Misfortune, on the other hand… Something like that can’t even be killed with a headshot,” Komaeda said. “I’m not scared of the impossible happening. After all, there’s enough real things to be afraid of.”

Nanami fell thoughtfully quiet. Komaeda stared at her almost challengingly. Hinata felt himself lock up as though the cold has frozen his joints. Were they fighting…? Were they upset…? They’d never acted like this to each other before. Sure, Komaeda had been ticked off at him, and vice versa, but never at Nanami.

“What’s the difference?” Nanami asked quietly.

“Hah?” Komaeda narrowed his eyes slightly.

“Does the reason really matter? Going through life every day worrying about what might happen… It doesn’t sound much like living. Rather, it’s like ignoring side quests and only achieving thirty percent completion. That’s…” Nanami trailed off into silence and kicked out her feet. When she looked up again, the steadiness of her gaze caused Komaeda to instantly lock up. “Sit on the swing,” she said. Komaeda didn’t budge. He didn’t even seem to be breathing. “As a favor to me,” Nanami added.

A silence settled over the trio, disturbed only by the creaking of rusty chains. Komaeda tensed, his expression blanking as though someone had wiped it into a clean slate. Hinata watched his friends carefully. He thought about saying something. But what could he do? Nanami was fighting a losing battle.

Komaeda wordlessly approached the swing. He grabbed the chain and gave it a testy tug. It rattled slightly. He took a seat, keeping his feet planted firmly on the ground. Hinata felt his eyes grow wide.

At first, Nanami looked confused. But then her lips curved in a soft smile. “Now neither of us can say we’ve never played on a playground. Right?” she said.

Komaeda looked up at her. His expression remained tight and unreadable, but his gray eyes glistened brightly in the dark. Nanami met and held his gaze. Enough time passed for Hinata to begin feeling a little left out. Really, was he the only one that didn’t struggle with this? Playing on a playground was just a normal part of his childhood.

“Honestly, I think you’re being too reckless. But how could I disobey when you show me that much consideration?” Komaeda sighed. He smiled dazedly. “I’m so happy, I might burst into song.”

“Please don’t,” Hinata said quickly.

Nanami stifled a laugh and Komaeda smiled brightly. The three of them swung idly and chatted until the cold air numbed their faces.

As their conversation faded, Hinata stood on the swings.

“Eh? Hinata-kun? What’re you doing?” Komaeda asked.

“I used to do this all the time as a kid. We’d compete to see who could go the highest,” Hinata explained. He rocked back and forth until each swing kept lengthening.

“Hm… You’re going higher and higher. Like beating your top score again and again,” Nanami observed. She slid to her feet. The swing jerked like a puppet on strings. The chains rattled in protest.

“You really shouldn’t risk it with me here,” Komaeda warned. He eyed the hanger nervously.

“You’re worrying too much. Every kid does this,” Hinata assured.

Nanami hurried over to the back of the swing. Hinata glanced questioningly back over his shoulder. “What’re you doing?” he asked.

Nanami caught the chains. The swing pulled her forward as it fell. She held on, shuffling her feet until it settled back. “Sometimes co-op is required to get a higher score,” she explained.

Hinata grinned down at her. “I get it. Let’s see how high we can go, then!” He held on tight and braced himself.

Nanami pulled the swing back as far as her short height would allow. “Ready?” she asked.

“Ready!” Hinata answered.

“Wait! This is a bad idea!” Komaeda protested, jumping off his seat with an upset clatter of chains.

Nanami released the swing.

…

They walked back to the academy, Hinata nursing his bloody nose all the while. He made his way straight for the nurse’s office, grumbling when Komaeda kindly reminded him that he warned him multiple times of the dangers. “Shut the hell up,” Hinata griped nasally.

Komaeda and Nanami watched him disappear down the hall. They stood in silence for awhile. “It's been a few days. I should sleep,” Nanami decided, turning for the direction of the girl’s dorms.

“Hold on, Nanami-chan,” Komaeda stopped her.

Nanami looked to him curiously.

“I didn’t mention this before, since you were having so much fun, but I found someone suitable to practice on,” Komaeda reported.

Nanami’s brows slowly rose. “For what?” she asked.

Komaeda frowned. “For hands on dating experience, of course. I know your mind tends to wander, but this is important,” he chided.

“I thought we weren’t going to do that because it was dangerous?” Nanami asked.

“That’s not a problem anymore. I chose someone who isn’t a stranger,” Komaeda explained. “Since he’s also a Super High School Level student, you don’t have to lower your standards.”

“Another Hope’s Peak student?” Nanami said. She took a moment. “I never said what my standards were.”

“Sorry. Was that presumptuous of me? Even so, I don’t think I’m wrong. Meet me tomorrow morning at the library. He’s usually at that place around then,” Komaeda instructed.

Nanami hesitated. She hummed a small, thoughtful noise. “Komaeda-kun,” she said.

“Yes?” Komaeda asked, giving her his rapt attention.

“Do you really think this will make me better at dating sims?” Nanami asked.

Komaeda watched her for a short moment. “I’m positive it will. I explained it before, remember?” he said. He smiled and patted her shoulder lightly, making small little thumps. Nanami barely felt anything, but her chest still stuttered a little at the rare contact. “What’s wrong? Are you nervous, Nanami-chan?” Komaeda asked.

Nanami stared down. “Maybe… a little. I don’t know what to expect,” she murmured. 

“I see. That’s only natural when experiencing something new.” Komaeda pursed his lips and gave her a worried look. “Well it’s not serious, so just think of it like solving a puzzle. There’s a possibility you might get rejected, but the worst that can do is sting your pride,” he advised.

"I'm not worried about my pride," Nanami said.

“Then you don't have anything to worry about. Besides. This is all to further your potential, so it’s worth going through a little awkwardness. Right?” Komaeda said.

“Hmm…” Nanami considered it. She felt herself calming down a little. “I think I can do that,” she decided. “No. That’s not right.” She looked up determinately. “If it’s all for improving my skills, I’ll definitely do it.”

“That’s the spirit!” Komaeda praised. Blue eyes softened. “I know you can do it, Nanami-chan… You probably aren’t interested, but do you want to know why I’m so sure?”

“Uhm?” Nanami made a curious sound. “It sounds like you want to say it anyway,” she pointed out.

Sure enough, Komaeda ignored her and continued on. “Because you represent everything hope embodies. Just now, I saw such a bright light shining in your eyes. I want you to know how incredible you really are. Every day with you and Hinata-kun is an adventure. Even tonight, you… you continue to exhilarate me. I’m truly blessed to be able to stand near you like this. That's why, no matter what, I want to help you. In any way I can. Please tell me you understand.” He ducked his head slightly to give her a steady look, and smiled mistily. The things he was saying weren't making the right kind of sense. Nanami watched him, completely taken aback, as a lean hand reached out towards her. Before it made much distance, it quickly whisked away. Komaeda blinked the dazed look out of his eyes and turned his back. “Ahaha. What’s this? I’m getting self conscious for some reason. If I say weird things again, you and Hinata-kun will hate me…”

“I won’t hate you,” Nanami said. She still couldn't move, and her legs were beginning to ache from holding so still, but she was quick to reassure him of that.

“Oh. Is that so?” Komaeda said simply. He turned his head and stared back at her. A smile crept up the side of his face. A glimmer danced in his eye. “Goodnight, Nanami-chan,” he said. He quickly walked away.

“Um... Goodnight, Komaeda-kun,” Nanami said. He’d already retreated so far down the hall, she wasn’t sure if he even heard her. Frowning slightly, she turned and, legs wobbling, made for her room. She was still just as tired as before. But she was no longer so sure she could sleep.


	3. Available Routes

Monday morning, Nanami made her way to the library. Despite it being so early, a good two hours before class, the expansive study area wasn’t completely empty. Sonia Nevermind read from a black leather bound book with a red pentacle painted over. A group of prep students, likely Hinata's classmates, reviewed the major questions used on yesterday's exam. Someone in yellow slunk between the shelves, though Nanami didn’t get a good look at them. A more thorough search revealed her target. Komaeda leaned against the side wall, arms crossed, head turned to the side as he stared down out the paned window. Dim light bled through, casting him in soft shadows. He successfully blended into the wall, but that also somehow made him stand out. Nanami weaved through the bookshelves to reach him. “Komaeda-kun?” she asked.

Gray eyes flickered to her for a moment. "Nanami-chan! Good morning," Komaeda greeted, lowering his voice slightly. 

“Mhm. Morning,” Nanami said, stifling a yawn. Just the word alone made her sleepy.

Komaeda watched her rub the sleep from her eyes. Concern momentarily sniped across his eyes, but he said nothing about it. “Can you come over here?” he asked. He waved her over with an aloof hand.

"Mmm. By the window?" Nanami sidled up to the wall and peered outside. A field, a shed, the track, the greenhouse, and the trees surrounding the academy stretched out before her. “You’re spying on the school grounds?” she questioned.

“Something like that! I can't deny it when I know the target's down there almost every day. Think you can spot him on your own?” Komaeda asked. A smile tinged his voice.

“Hmm… Someone who's there every day...” Nanami squinted. A few ant-sized athletes ran the track. She could recognize Owari Akane's red skirt and white shirt and Nidai Nekomaru’s hulking form. The athletes certainly qualified, but none of them particularly stood out. She let her gaze wander to the right. Her eyes widened. A number of small, blurry forms scuttled around. “Oh. There’re dogs,” she said in surprise.

“Mm. They were born just last month. They've been out there every morning since,” Komaeda affirmed. “It might be too far to tell, but can you see who’s with them?"

Nanami leaned out and squashed her nose against the glass. A figure in dark clothes stood amongst the beagle puppies. He made various hand signals, rewarding the puppies that responded with some sort of treat. “That’s Tanaka-kun,” Nanami realized. She pulled back and looked at Komaeda. “Are you saying he’s the target?” she asked.

Komaeda brought a finger to his curved lips. “Not so loud. You’ll be overheard like that,” he warned.

Nanami glanced around and shuffled towards him. She huddled her head near his and conversed in hushed whispers. “Is Tanaka-kun the target?” she asked.

Komaeda beamed. “Yes, it's him,” he affirmed. “He’s always alone down there, so I thought he qualified. Don't you think it's a good opportunity to go talk to him?”

“Talk? About what?” Nanami asked.

“Anything! Just make conversation. Misfits like Tanaka-kun want to feel accepted and related to. So, if you mimic his interests, he'll naturally feel closer to you,” Komaeda explained.

"Tanaka-kun's interests..." Nanami thought it over. Komaeda watched her patiently, his eyes the only brightness in the wall’s painted shadow. “I’m not very good at making conversation, but I think I can manage that much,” Nanami mused. “What will you do while all this is happening?” she asked.

“Me? I’ll be here, watching over you, of course. You don’t want me nearby,” Komaeda said.

Nanami tilted her head to the side. “Why not?”

“Today’s been a good day so far.” Komaeda eyed her closely. They were typical happy words, but his face and voice were tense as stretched rubber. “Not a single misfortunate thing has happened to me today. But this morning, when I went to buy a drink, the vending machine already had money in it," he said tightly. A shadow passed across his face.

Nanami gave him a blank look. She remained still and quiet as she struggled to compile the right words.

Komaeda blinked at her. He threw an assuring smile. “Oh? Are those the gears in your head turning? I’m saying it’s only a matter of time before something goes wrong to counter my good luck,” he clarified.

“This is like what you were saying last night,” Nanami said. "Komaeda-kun, why are you so worried something bad will happen to you?"

“Oh. You still don't get it? How can I make you understand?" Komaeda sighed, hanging his head in thought. "At any rate, it’s not me I’m worried about. If I'm with you, you're the one who'll get caught up in my luck..." He paused, eyeing Nanami over. "Something could easily happen. Think about what Hinata-kun said."

"Hinata-kun? He said that practice dating random guys was dangerous," Nanami recollected. "But that's why you picked Tanaka-kun."

Komaeda crossed his arms. "That lessens the risk. But there's still a danger. My being there will only make it worse," he explained.

Nanami’s brows furrowed. “Then you'll end up standing here for a long time...” she said.

Komaeda’s eyes widened. He quickly flashed a wide smile.  “Don’t worry about me! This is the best spot in the library,” he chuckled. His smile shrank to simple contentment, and he tugged at a strand of hair. “Besides. I won’t be able to stay calm if I don't see this for myself. Something might happen,” he said lowly.

Something felt strange. "Komaeda-kun, are you worried something bad will happen? Or are you worried something won't?" Nanami asked with a small frown.

Komaeda froze mid tug of his hair, the strand straight like an arrow. "Hmm... Who knows?" he mused.

Nanami gave him a frustrated look. “Then, what’s your plan if something does go wrong?” she asked.

Komaeda smiled. He released the strand of hair, which bounced back like a pogo stick. “If something goes wrong, I’ll scream for help!” he said. He laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not very strong, so I can’t do much to protect you.”

“No. Screaming for help is fine,” Nanami assured. “Alerting mechanics can be really helpful if used correctly. Also..." She pulled her hood up over her head. "I’m not all that strong either, so it’s not fair to expect that from other people. I don't want to be an NPC who takes the adventurer for granted.”

“Are you saying that to make me feel better? You’re too nice, Nanami-chan. I really don't want to disappoint you,” Komaeda said with a small smile. Nanami mumbled an incoherent argument. The memories from last night hovered faintly in her head, but she quickly waved them away. “So? Are you ready to get started?” Komaeda asked.

Nanami tightly pursed her lips. She pulled away to look out the window. “Um… About the dogs…” she started to say.

“Hm? What about them?” Komaeda asked.

Nanami gave the window a troubled look. She absently played with her fingers. After a moment of silence, she shook her head. “No, it won’t be a problem. I’m ready to begin the operation!” she announced, leaning eagerly forward.

...

After making her way to the first floor, Nanami exited to the grounds. Due to the sheer size of the academy, it was quite a walk. When she emerged outside, the first thing she noticed was how noisy beagles were. They barked, bounced, yipped, howled, and whined as they fumbled over each other. She made sure not to get too close to them.

“Bahaha! Excellent work, death hounds of the four dark gods!” Gundam Tanaka boomed.

Nanami winced and rubbed at her ringing ears. Beagles weren’t the only noisy thing around.

“Commence the roll of furor!” One of the puppies rolled across the field. “Well done! Dine on the flesh of the vanquished!” Tanaka threw a scrap of bright red meat. The puppy snapped up to catch it and happily scarfed it down. Tanaka chuckled darkly, pulling himself in a straight pose. “Cultivate your taste for the blood of the horned beast. For the hunt ahead will be long and arduous. But fear not! Together, we will conquer those distant lands!”

“Uhm. Tanaka-kun?” Nanami tried, edging closer.

“Keep back, thoughtful one!” Tanaka bellowed, glancing at her with steely eyes. “To engage the death hounds at their hour of bloodthirst is nothing short of a death wish.” Tanaka swung around, his arm out. “Minions! Assemble!” The puppies began rolling over each other, biting their floppy ears and tails. “Assemble at once!” Still, they did not obey. “Hmph.” Tanaka shut his eyes. “No matter. They are newly birthed. They will learn, as their ancestors did before them.”

“Tanaka-kun, can I ask you something?” Nanami asked, stepping closer.

“Cease your approach, mortal!” Tanaka exclaimed, reeling back. “To freely breath the toxic air permeating from my existence will only bring you agony and death!” he declared.

“Oh?” Nanami tilted her head curiously, but kept back. “Is here good?”

“That distance is… acceptable,” Tanaka said, tugging at his purple scarf. “Tell me, maiden of games. What brings you to my dark domain?” he asked.

The morning sun felt warm as it filtered through the chill damp air. Early birds chirped in the distance. Nanami decided not to think too hard on it, and addressed Tanaka once more. “I guess… I came to talk,” she said.

“Hm?” Tanaka inspected her sharply. “Then talk, if that is truly your desire,” he said.

“Uhm…” Nanami’s head slowly tilted from one side to the other. “Do you want to… to do something?” she asked.

“What is this ‘something’ of which you speak?” Tanaka asked.

“Something like… a date, I guess?” Nanami mused. How did this normally work? What was she supposed to say?

“Wha- This something is a date, you say?” Tanaka reeled back. “You wish us to do something to a date? Speak no more in riddles, for I am unaware of your strange customs. What does one do to a fruit in these situations?” he asked, voice low and thoughtful.

Nanami frowned bemusedly. Did he think they were talking about food? She unconsciously glanced up at the library window. She didn’t see Komaeda, but she figured he was probably watching. What was she supposed to do?

He told her to mimic the target’s interests, didn’t he?

Nanami peered carefully at Tanaka, who stared at her as he waited for a suitable answer. She drew herself up, set her hands on her hips, and lifted her chin higher. “Fufufu!” she exclaimed. “As queen of the digital world, I wish to engage in pleasantries with the lord of ice and darkness!” Her voice, while a solid effort, sounded more tired and monotone than Tanaka’s booming performance.

Nevertheless, Tanaka’s eyes widened, and his jaw fell slack. “Shadowy mistress! I now see why you bear the colors of illusory life liquid. You seek to lower my guard and snatch the Ice Kingdom from my grasp! Your wily ways will not work on I, Tanaka Gundam! I sensed your seductive aura long since you arrived,” he asserted. He raised a bandaged arm and pointed at her. “And now, my trap has been sprung! Prepare yourself for the fury of the four dark gods’ death hounds! Minions! Attack!”

Nanami stiffened. She took a small step back as the puppies turned on her. “Oh,” she managed, realizing she had somehow and quite suddenly taken a wrong turn toward the route’s bad ending.

…

“What’re you doing, Nanami-chan? You’re just standing there,” Komaeda muttered to himself. He watched from above as Nanami tried to approach Tanaka.

“Oy, Komaeda! What’re you doing back here? You look seriously suspicious!” a voice accused.

Komaeda looked up, quickly whipping away from the window. A pink haired boy in a yellow jumpsuit stood with his hands on his hips. “Souda-kun. Good morning,” Komaeda greeted with a short wave.

“Don’t good morning me!” Souda sliced a hand through the air. “What’re you up to?” He narrowed his eyes reproachfully.

“I’m not up to anything,” Komaeda said, playing an innocent smile.

“Wait a sec…” Souda bared pointy teeth. “You’re spying on Sonia-san through the gaps in the bookshelves, aren't you!?” he demanded.

“Of course not! I wouldn’t do something like that.” Komaeda recoiled, affronted by the implication. He eyed Souda over. He certainly didn’t take him for a morning person. “That’s a little overly specific, isn’t it? Maybe it's exactly what you were doing?” he redirected.

Souda reeled, eyes popping in shock. “N-No way! I wouldn’t pull that,” he said, sweating instantly. “Nah, I’m just making sure no one bothers her… Yeah. That’s all…” he muttered to himself. His lips twitched.

"Is that so?" Komaeda gave him an exasperated look, and returned his attention to the grounds. His eyes widened. “Eh!?” He flipped over to the window, slapping a hand against the glass.

"Argh!" Souda jumped. A few shushes flew their way from the other side of the bookshelves. “Don't freak out so suddenly! What? What’re you looking at?” Souda demanded, joining his side. He set a hand over his eyes and peered down. “Huh? Isn’t that Nanami? And…” His eyes narrowed, and he sniffed disapprovingly. “That freaky cultist guy? Ehh he’s bad news, you know? Guy can't be trusted…”

“That’s not a very nice thing to say about your classmate,” Komaeda chided as he scanned the grounds. Though the two looked tiny from this distance, it was clear to see that Nanami was slowly backing away from an aggressively stanced Tanaka and a small army of angry beagle puppies.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” Souda scoffed. "The guy's got a few screws loose, you know?"

“Ahh. I can’t tell what’s going on,” Komaeda said. He whirled around and made for the door.

“Oy! What can’t you tell? What’s going on?” Souda called after him. When Komaeda disappeared, he frowned and scratched at the side of his face. “Geez. The hell’s with him?” He looked back out the window. “Wait… Is this a hookup!? Have I entered the adult world!? That means that guy...” He brought his hands up to his mouth, eyes shining excitedly. “Aah! I have to show this to Sonia-san!” he cried happily, dashing through the bookshelves.

…

“Bahaha! Can you not feel the poisonous fangs of the death hounds seep into your bloodstream?!” Tanaka boomed.

“N-No more…” Nanami lay on her back, eyes squeezed shut. Tears pricked from their corners. Small hands draped protectively over her nose and mouth. Puppies crawled all over her, tails wagging like helicopter blades Wet tongues licked every inch of exposed skin they could get to. Cold, damp noses and soft muzzles nudged against her. Whiskers tickled and prickled.

“It will not be long now, shadowy mistress. Your dastardly ambitions shall end with your life,” Tanaka chuckled darkly, obscuring his face with an arched hand.

Soft footsteps quickly crossed the field. Nanami heard the rustle of grass against her ear. They tread so lightly, Tanaka didn’t lift his head until they closed in. His eyes sharply pierced the intruder. The footsteps stopped.

“Good morning, Tanaka-kun!” Komaeda smiled and waved.

Nanami groaned and slowly forced her eyes open. “K-Komaeda-kun?” she said weakly, voice muffled behind her hand.

Komaeda glanced down at her. His smile faltered, but he managed to keep it going for appearance’s sake. “Can I ask you just what you’re doing to Nanami-chan?” he asked. He raised a finger. “I don’t mean to lecture you. But you really shouldn’t bully girls.”

“What is this?” Tanaka looked between the two and smirked knowingly. “You are most clever. When did you have time to summon one of your ungodly servants?” he wondered.

“Servant?” Komaeda echoed. “Well… I suppose that isn’t too inaccurate,” he reasoned. Nanami didn’t have the strength nor the mobility required to protest.

“No matter. He is no match for my death hounds. Take one step closer and meet your maker! They will converge at the four dark gods’ behest!” Tanaka flitted a hand in the air, ready to direct it at Komaeda.

The threat dashed the smile from Komaeda’s face. He bent his knees slightly and eyed Tanaka warily. He put on airs, waving his hands out to show he meant no harm. He missed what'd happened, but something dangerous enough had caused Nanami to fall. “H-Hey now. That’s a little drastic, isn’t it?” he said lightly. He spared Nanami, still struggling with the puppies, a worried look.

“K-Komaeda-kun,” Nanami said, her voice muffled by the hands covering her face. “It's not... You should go…” Komaeda didn’t even dignify that with a response. Leaving was the last thing he wanted to do, for a number of reasons. It was a brave thing for Nanami to say, and he didn’t want to insult her, but he couldn't just leave like this.

“So! You yet draw breath! You have my respect,” Tanaka praised. “However!” He threw out a hand. “I will not let you, my enemy, escape so easily.”

“Hold on, Tanaka-kun!” Komaeda held up his hands and smiled tightly. “I don’t think Nanami-chan is your enemy.

“What?” Tanaka narrowed his eyes. Red and gray flashed as they swiveled to him, and locked. "Do you seek to trick me? Then, what you truly seek, is death."

The urge to run gripped Komaeda. He felt suddenly like a rabbit staring down the poised talons of a hawk. No one but the Super High School Level Breeder could invoke such primal instincts of fight or flight. It was… an incredible feeling.

“It's fine if you threaten me. But you shouldn’t fight with your classmates,” he continued. He gestured with his hands in a beseeching manner. “You all represent the hope of the future! You should stick together, not doubt each other like this! If you do that, I'm certain you all can overcome anything!”

Tanaka regarded him closely. “Oh? There is honor in your words. Truly, they resonate in one’s very soul, as black as it may be.” He shut his eyes, a peaceful smile playing across his lips.

"Really?" Komaeda let out the breath he’d been holding. "I'm glad you think so!"

“Indeed... You seek to lower my guard, thus allowing the shadowy mistress to strike!” Tanaka suddenly exclaimed, his eyes snapping open.

Komaeda’s brows shot up. “Hah?”

“But it will not be as you foresaw, deviant!” Tanaka swiped his hand down at Komaeda. “Death hounds! Attack!”

“W-Wait!” Komaeda protested, eyes popping in panic. He swung around. Half the puppies hopped off Nanami and ran at him, barking and yowling, tails spinning, ears flying back. Komaeda braced himself for the worst. The puppies encircled him. They hopped up on their hind legs, planting their front paws against him. Tiny teeth grabbed and tugged at his chain. Standing at full height, the puppies had to struggle just to reach the tattered hem of his jacket. Komaeda relaxed. “Ah...” He stared down thoughtfully at the puppies. He looked up at Tanaka. “That's all? Somehow, I’m disappointed.”

“Disappointed?” Tanaka’s eyes widened. He reeled back. “You… What manner of creature are you?” he asked in shock.

Komaeda laughed. “That’s not very nice! I know I’m nothing special, but I at least hoped you’d think of me as human,” he said.

Tanaka regained his composure. “Very well. I will reveal my final form to you… Perish gratefully! For few eyes are graced with this sight…!” He brought up his arms.

“Eh? Final form?” Komaeda gave him an intrigued look, stumbling slightly as a puppy knocked into the back of his knee.

“T-That’s bad… Highest boss… difficulty,” Nanami groaned.

“Cease this at once!” a firm voice scolded from across the field. The boys looked over in the direction of the sound. Sonia marched towards them, hands clenched into fists, eyes stern in their disproval. The two quieted, overwhelmed by her authoritative presence. Sonia stood before them, a hand placed on each hip. “What is the meaning of this?” she demanded.

Both Komaeda and Tanaka inspected her thoughtfully, neither one sure how to handle the princess's appearance. Sonia’s eyes darted past them. A hand flew to her lips. “Oh my! What on earth are you doing to Nanami-san!?” she demanded.

Nanami wheezed in response. She gently pushed a puppy away with her elbow, only for it to bounce back and lick her ear and fingers.

“That’s what I’m trying to find out,” Komaeda said. He looked pointedly at Tanaka, who pulled his muffler up to his nose as some sort of attempted poker face.

Sonia raised a finger. “You should not do this sort of thing to your friends! Release them at once!” she ordered.

Tanaka hesitated. “You know not what you speak-”

Sonia pulled herself up, the muscles in her jaw tightening. “Excuse me? Must I repeat myself?” she said darkly.

Tanaka quieted. “…To me, minions,” he said. The puppies immediately pulled away from Komaeda and Nanami. They rushed over to Tanaka and piled at his feet.

“Oh my!” Sonia gushed down at the assembling beagles. “How sweet! They’re so loyal!”

“Sweet, you say?” Tanaka growled lowly.

“That’s right!” Sonia smiled and nodded. “Just like the guard dogs back at the palace! Oh I do so fondly remember sneaking out to the kennels as a child and curling up with the Dobermans!” she reminisced, her fingers laced together.

"Doberman?" Tanaka stared at her with wide eyes and parted lips. "That's... an impressive breed." He turned bright red and averted his gaze from her. "Though none are as challenging as the fearsome Pomeranian..." he muttered speedily.

Komaeda approached Nanami, kneeling at her side. The dew from the grass soaked through the knees of his pants. "Hey, Nanami-chan? Are you all right?" he asked.

Nanami refused to move her hand from her face, even as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Komaeda watched her closely as she shakily got to her feet, nearly falling once in the process, before standing upright. She shook her head and touched her brow.

"Hey!" Komaeda jolted up and gave her a worried look. He raised his arms, hands poised at a distance to catch her.

"Nnnnmh... T-Too..." Nanami groaned.

"Huh? Two? Two what?" Komaeda furrowed his brows.

"Too... Too many puppies..." Nanami said weakly.

“Those dogs? They couldn't have knocked you over,” Komaeda insisted. Nanami opened her mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by a stumble. “Ah. You really don’t look so good. You’re not hurt anywhere, are you?” Komaeda asked. He cringed slightly at the thought.

"Mmm..." Nanami let her fingers drag to her jaw. Her heavy eyes flickered open. Clarity cut through the haze fogging up her irises. Komaeda reached for her shoulder. His outstretched fingers jerked back at the last second. "I'm fine," Nanami insisted.

Sonia lifted her chin and blinked thrice. “This is most unbecoming of you! Surely you must have some reason, Tanaka-san?" she asked. Her sudden outburst stole Komaeda and Nanami's attention.

Tanaka’s head snapped up, momentarily stunned by her words. “The pink one made her intent quite clear. She sought to steal the Ice Kingdom from my clutches,” he said lowly. He looked to Komaeda. “This one is no doubt the servant sent to fulfill her duty should she fail…”

Sonia’s eyes widened. She turned to Komaeda In shock. “Is this true, Komaeda-san? Please tell me you weren’t planning such an awful thing!”

“Of course not! What would I do with an ice kingdom? Do I look like someone who enjoys the cold?” Komaeda asked haughtily. While being falsely accused was wrong, being accused by royalty made for a rather exhilarating experience. Did they behead convicted thieves in Novoselic?

"I... I suppose not," Sonia said uncertainly.

“Bah. What a foolish question. The possibilities are endless,” Tanaka scoffed.

Sonia stepped forward. “Tanaka-san. Won’t you please fully explain your side of the story?” she asked.

Tanaka loosely tugged at his muffler. “Very well,” he said. He began to recount recent events to her.

Nanami took a step forward and reached out a hand. "Wait, I-" She stepped on the side of her foot, and hastily caught herself from falling.

"Don't push yourself, Nanami-chan! You should go to the nurse! I'll handle things here," Komaeda insisted.

"I don't... I'm fine." Nanami slowly pivoted her face towards him. Red eyes blinked thinly from puffy lids. She sniffed, failing to stem her runny nose. Komaeda stared blankly at her. His eyes slowly widened. His jaw clenched and locked, the muscle twitching. Cold gray eyes slid towards Tanaka’s back.

Tanaka stiffened and glanced over his shoulder. A single red eye regarded Komaeda’s glare, and narrowed. “Tanaka-san? You suddenly stopped. Is something the matter?” Sonia observed.

Tanaka turned back and crossed his arms. “Nothing,” he assured. “Do you wish to hear more?”

“It’s quite all right,” Sonia beamed. “I believe I understand the situation, at least. Will everyone please give me your attention?” Everyone turned to her. Sonia raised an arm. “Nanami-san and Komaeda-san! Kindly apologize to Tanaka-san for causing him offense!” she deemed. “Once you do so, Tanaka-san will apologize to you for reacting so aggressively!”

Komaeda and Nanami both stared at her silently. They held very still, making it impossible to tell exactly what they were thinking. Then, Nanami bowed her head towards Tanaka. “Sorry for what I said, Tanaka-kun. The misunderstanding was my fault,” she said stuffily, taking pause here or there to sniffle. Komaeda looked down at the back of her head in shock.

Tanaka pointedly looked away and tugged at his muffler. “Your apologies are unnecessary to someone as great as I,” he said. “You are lucky your servant came to save you. You will be spared. But be warned! I, Tanaka Gundam, shall never relinquish the Ice Kingdom to your nimble fingers!” He turned his back. A gust picked up his scarf, sending it fluttering mysteriously in the wind. Sonia watched him in fascination. A glimmer took to her icy eyes.

“Hmm…” Nanami raised her head and smiled. “Thank you.” Tanaka turned red and coughed. Komaeda watched her from the side, frowning slightly. Tears clung to her lashes. The skin around her eyes shone wet.

“Thank you, Nanami-san. I’m glad the two of you could reach an understanding,” Sonia said. She turned to Komaeda. “Komaeda-san, if you would?”

Komaeda held his chin slightly higher. “Why would I do something like apologize?” he said lowly.

A numbing shock gripped the group. Sonia’s lips tipped in a frown. Tanaka eyed him sharply, as though staring down a lion ready to spring. Nanami lifted her heavy head to give him a puzzled look, mouth hanging open.

“Excuse me? You don’t truly mean that, do you?” Sonia set her hands on her hips and gave him an incredulous look, which Komaeda haughtily mirrored. “I’m disappointed in you, Komaeda-san! I didn’t think you were this childish. You always seemed like such a kind boy,” Sonia lamented.

“Hah? Are you talking about me?” Komaeda wondered. “You might be right. Anyone can be kind. A princess like yourself, someone like me… Even a conman or a corrupt government official!”

“Hm?” Tanaka gave him a curious look. “What nonsense do you speak?"

“A corrupt official?” Sonia parroted, her brows shooting up.

“That’s right. People manipulate and deceive with smiles and gentle words to get their way. Why do you think that is?" Komaeda raised his head, staring down at Sonia and Tanaka. The two exchanged an uncertain look. "Maybe," Komaeda continued, "it's because they're too useless to do anything on their own. Kindness is the easiest position to take." He waved out a hand and smiled cheerfully. "After all, who would disagree with a smile? If you did, you'd suddenly look like you were in the wrong!"

An unsettled silence settled over the group. "That's..." Sonia frowned and rubbed her arm.

"You don't have to look so worried! I'm not that deceptive," Komaeda hastily assured. His smile faded. He lowered his voice as he spoke, “My point is, kindness is unreliable. Only a few people in this world are truly good. Those few who embody hope.” He turned his gaze towards Tanaka. “That’s why I won’t apologize to someone who makes one of those people cry.”

Nanami blinked and tilted her head up at him. She touched a wet spot on her cheek with the tip of her finger. “Umm… By any chance, are you-?”

“Serpent! Your forked tongue weaves such bold tales,” Tanaka observed lowly.

“I'm being completely honest,” Komaeda said flatly, bringing a hand to his chest.

“Bah. You are not equal to even the lowest of brine shrimp. You are beneath one as godlike as I,” Tanaka asserted.

“Oh, I’m aware of that!” Komaeda assured loosely. “Don’t get me wrong. Everyone here- at this school- is undeniably good. I just wonder which of you can reach beyond that? Someone who makes a girl cry for no reason certainly doesn’t instill much confidence. That's why I've decided. I'll side with Nanami-chan.”

Tanaka gave him an incredulous look. Nanami's lips parted, but she made no sound beyond her gargled sniffles. Something wasn't making sense... Why would Komaeda take a side at all? In a situation such as this, surely he'd rather see the people he admired getting along?

“This show of bravado is getting us nowhere! The both of you must shake hands and move on!” Sonia decided.

“Hmph. I think not,” Tanaka said.

“Sorry, but I have no desire to shake hands right now,” Komaeda said haughtily.

Sonia gave them each a frustrated look.

“Everyone-” Nanami tried to say.

“Hmph. Too cowardly to face me one-on-one. Where is your sense of honor?” Tanaka asked.

“Who says I don't have honor?” Komaeda laughed, the sudden change throwing them off. “Honor can be used for anything. Like comforting a self righteous ego,” he snipped.

“You…” Tanaka lowered his head. He raised his arms and lowered himself to a fighting stance.

“Tanaka-san! What do you think you're doing?” Sonia demanded.

"It is clear where the both of you stand- as my brazen foes!" Tanaka exclaimed.

"That's wrong!" Nanami insisted weakly.

"So be it! Minions!" Tanaka raised a bandaged arm. He swiped it down. "Hunt them down to the ends of the earth!"

Komaeda’s eyes widened. Anxiety splashed across his face. “W-Wait! That’s a little…!” he stammered. The beagles turned on them, heads low, tiny muzzles wrinkled in toothy snarls. Low growls whirred in their chests like little engines.

"Stop this at once!" Sonia cried.

"Wait, Tanaka-kun! Komaeda-kun!" Nanami raised her voice as loud as she could muster.

For a split second, everything was calm, frozen in place like a still-life. Then, Komaeda whirled on Nanami. "Sorry, but we have to leave now!" he said to the dazed girl. Bony fingers latched around Nanami's wrist. Komaeda ran for the entrance, pulling Nanami along. The puppies charged, barking ferocious war cries. Tanaka lunged forward to join the chase.

“Enough!” Sonia cried. She intercepted and grabbed hold of his bandaged wrist. Tanaka swung around, eyes large.

“Why do you interfere, gentleous one?” Tanaka asked with wide eyes.

“Because friends shouldn’t fight each other!” Sonia exclaimed. Tears glistened in her eyes. "It's too horrible!" she cried.

“Friends?” Tanaka said in awe.

“That’s right! We’re all friends, aren’t we?” Sonia asked. Her eyes flashed determinately. 'No' clearly wasn’t an acceptable answer. Tanaka pulled back, stunned speechless.

Somehow, Komaeda and Nanami made it to the door. They ran inside. Komaeda kicked the doors shut, cutting off the puppy hoard. Muffled barks and scratches sounded from the other side. Komaeda didn’t slow down. He dragged Nanami by the hand, her harsh breathes rapid and uneven, down the hall and around the corner. He would’ve continued if not for the sudden resistance pulling against his hand. He looked back. “What is it?” he asked. “We should-” Nanami’s knees bent inward. Her shoulder bumped up against the wall. She turned, pressing her back against the wall, and slid down. “H-Hey!” Komaeda caught her arm and slowed her descent. He followed her to the floor, where he came to rest on a knee.

Ragged wheezes gargled with every breath like a shaken can of nails. Komaeda inspected her with a helpless frown. "You don't sound good," he muttered worriedly. He set a hand to each of their brows, slipping under her bangs. "Hmm... You're pale, but you're not running a fever. Still, I really think you should see the nurse," he muttered. His face twisted up like a wound key. He swiftly let his hand drop and took a step back.

Nanami managed to shake her head. "...need a minute," she managed.

"Are you sure?" Komaeda asked with creased brows. He inspected her closely. At least her breathing was beginning to even... But what was wrong with her? Had she been attacked? Injured somewhere? Poisoned? “Hah… I’m really useless…” he sighed. Nanami stared at the floor as she struggled to control her breathing. “I thought I could help you in some small way, but it seems I can't even do that much. I don't even have any idea what happened,” Komaeda continued.

Nanami shifted, resting her head against the wall and sparing him a bleary side glance. Sluggish letters formed from her parted lips, “Why…?”

“Hm? What did you say?” Komaeda perked up.

Nanami took a deep and noisy breath. “To Tanaka-kun… You said some strange things,” she said.

Komaeda fell quiet. He frowned and stared at the floor. “You too, Nanami-chan. Why did you apologize?” he asked.

Nanami rolled her head against the wall to look at him. “Because… Neither you nor Tanaka-kun are to blame. It was my fault,” she said.

“But he did something to you…!” Komaeda protested. Gray eyes narrowed coldly. “That kind of senseless attack is despicable. It doesn’t achieve anything. It doesn't belong here. But you apologized and allowed him to get away with it... I just can't accept it,” he said lowly. "Worst of all, he made... a girl cry."

Nanami’s puffy eyes fluttered shut. “No… he… he misunderstood. It was my fault. I tried to act like him without... knowing how, and… he thought I was threatening him. But he didn't...” She groaned in discomfort. A sneeze broke through, and she quickly brought her hands to cover her nose. She sniffled and wiped at her red and runny nose. She blinked tears from her irritated eyes. She looked up at Komaeda with flushed cheeks and a miserable pout. “I'm not crying," she sniffed.

"Nanami-chan. There's no need to act tough," Komaeda said exasperatedly.

"No," Nanami defiantly shook her head, causing her eyes to spin. "I'm not. I'm not crying," she insisted. "There was fur everywhere,” she complained; her voice nasally and congested.   

“Wait. Fur?” Komaeda gave her a wide eyed look. “Don’t tell me… Are you allergic to dogs?” he asked airily. Nanami sniffled and nodded. Komaeda turned and set his back against the wall. “So you’re telling me Tanaka-kun didn’t do anything? And the misunderstanding was caused by you?” he asked.

Unable to speak, Nanami could barely manage a nod.

“That’s all… I said all that unnecessary… Ahaha…” Komaeda chuckled, and it grew to a laughter so enthusiastic with relief and deprecation that his body shook just to contain it. "Haha! You really caused a big mess, didn't-" Something soft and warm thumped against his shoulder. “Sorry, sorry! Don’t hit me, Nanami-”

Komaeda looked down and trailed off. "Nanami-chan?” he whispered. Nanami’s lolling head rested on his shoulder, eyes shut and lips parted as she breathed deeply in her slumber. Komaeda turned red. Head flared from his neck down his back. Sweat immediately collected down his face. He shirked to the side, limbs jittery. Nanami slumped further down, her head threatening to fall to the floor. Komaeda froze, preventing her from sliding further. He kept as still as he could, and swallowed thickly. He took a shuddery breath and set a hand against his chest. His heart rapidly knocked against his palm like restless ripples in a bucket of water.

There was no way he could let her hit the floor. But, there was no way he could calm down if he stayed like this. He was trapped, helpless, and yet… he couldn’t decide if this was truly misfortune, or the most bittersweet sort of luck.

“Ambush… third door… headshot…” Nanami mumbled sleepily. She shifted closer, grabbing onto Komaeda’s sleeve for balance. A thin rope of drool strung from the corner of her mouth to his jacket.

Komaeda’s eyes widened, and softened. He smiled fondly and suppressed a shiver of excitement. To think a Super High School Level would find his shoulder suitable…! Falling asleep like this really was a terrible habit, but he couldn’t let that bother him right now. He never dreamed he’d receive something as precious as trust from someone… It was a warm sort of feeling, like drinking hot chocolate in winter. He rested his head back against the wall. Glazed eyes stared at the bulletin posters on the opposite side.

"Hey, Nanami-chan. Next time, tell me when you're unsure about something," Komaeda said softly, as not to wake her. "Unload all your doubts and worries onto me. I'll carry them for you. I'll take everything. Even if it's so heavy I can only crawl! Just leave me behind and run on ahead." Nanami stirred and mumbled in response, but continued to sleep. She wasn't getting up any time soon. Komaeda could wait. Just a little while longer. Just until she recovered. The halls would remain empty for another hour or so. No one would have to see the Super High School Level Gamer soundly using his talentless body as a pillow.


	4. Welcome to the Future

Hinata and Nanami fought through the crowded hallway. A group of students swarmed around the bulletin board. Nanami tugged the corner of Hinata’s sleeve so they wouldn’t be pulled apart. She stumbled slightly over herself.

Hinata glanced down at her. “Don’t fall asleep here. You'll be trampled."

“I won’t. I only stayed up till three,” Nanami said.

“Three?” Hinata twitched at the thought. “Wouldn’t staying up that late normally make you more tired? But that’s early for you, isn’t it?” he chuckled. He trailed off, and furrowed his brows. “Actually, yeah. That’s not like you. Did something happen?"

Nanami worried her lip. “Every time I try to play something else, I keep thinking about it,” she sighed. “I even tried going to the rec room, but it didn’t do any good.”

Before Hinata could ask what exactly was bothering her, they reached the bulletin board. Nanami released his sleeve. They stared up at the exam results, categorizing everyone by their year. Their searching eyes quickly found the second year students, including the reserve classes. “I told you you should’ve studied,” Hinata chided. Their names were miles apart from each other. Hinata’s was in the top fifteen, which was especially impressive for a prep student, while Nanami hovered just below average.

“I’m above my goal,” Nanami pointed out.

“Seriously? What was your goal?” Hinata threw her a look over his shoulder.

“Passing,” Nanami said.

A snort of laughter escaped from Hinata. “That’s not a goal. That’s the lowest bar,” he teased. Nanami pouted and cast him a sordid look. “I still think you and Komaeda could’ve done better. You guys wasted all that time trying to beat that game,” Hinata said.

“Hmm… I wonder,” Nanami said. She raised a finger up towards the board.

“Huh?” Hinata followed her arm.

“Look at number four,” Nanami said.

“Number four?” Hinata ran his eyes up the list. He stiffened, his eyes growing large. “What… You’ve gotta be kidding me…”

 

_1\. ???_

_2\. Pekoyama Peko_

_3\. Sonia Nevermind_

_4\. Komaeda Nagito_

 

Hinata buried his face in his hand. “That’s it. That’s the meaning of life. The universe is random. Nothing I do matters,” he said dully.

Nanami gave him a worried look. “Don’t say that, Hinata-kun. You scored higher than your entire class,” she pointed out.

“Y-Yeah,” Hinata said. He appreciated what Nanami was trying to do, but it didn’t make him feel much better.

“He didn’t study at all, did he? It makes you think," Nanami hummed.

"About what?" Hinata glanced at her between the cracks in his fingers.

"About what being SHSL really means. For all his talk of talent and genius, Komaeda-kun's not far off himself,” Nanami said.

Hinata paused from his grumbling. “Good luck convincing him of that,” he said. He lowered his hand and stared thoughtfully at the list. Fellow students chattered excitedly around them, distributing praise, shame, and frustration. Those scoring particularly low, namely Souda, exuded aloofness with an almost admirable determination.

“He’s wrong,” Nanami muttered.

“Hm?” Hinata glanced down at her.

“Komaeda-kun. He’s not worthless,” Nanami said a little more firmly.

“Yeah. I know that.” Hinata scratched his nose and turned his back. “Listen, Nanami. About Komaeda…” He fell quiet. Nanami stared unblinkingly at the back of his head. “Forget it,” Hinata sighed. “Come on. Class is going to start soon.” He walked away.

Nanami waited a moment before following after him.

…

_One year earlier._

Hope’s Peak Academy towered high into the sky. Hinata stood at the entrance, gawping up at the school’s monochrome emblem, proudly displayed for all to see. His jaw clenched and hands tightened instinctively. Around him, uniformed students passed through the gate, backs straight and heads held high. They marched through the front doors with purpose. But Hinata couldn’t move. His mind reeled, and a feeling of non existence gripped him like a fog.

Was this reality? Was he really going to be a student here?

An unstoppable smile spread up his face. He took a shaky step forward. And then another. Until at last he reached the tall doors of the prestigious school. As he crossed the threshold, an overwhelming feeling caused his chest to flutter and his legs to shake.

Everything was going to be different now.

Orientation had only been a week ago, but Hinata’s sense of bearing was overwhelmed by the sheer vastness of the school. According to his schedule, his class was held in a room he didn’t recognize. The preparatory students shared the dormitories with the main course students, so at least he could figure out where his assigned room was, but… Hinata stretched out the folded map in his pocket. He gave it a frustrated scowl as if he could intimidate it into making sense. The school was giant, and every room was labeled with tiny lettering.

“Bonjour! You look lost!” an accented voice greeted.

Hinata jumped slightly. He folded the map with a rustle of paper and looked up. Three grinning faces loomed above him. Two boys dressed in lab coats and a girl adorned lavish lace and ruffles. None of the other students seemed to be in uniform.

Bright red curls of hair bounced down the girl’s shoulders and back. Freckles dotted her pale skin. Ice blue eyes, painted in smoky makeup, brightly bore down on him. Though she looked at least some part Japanese, her foreign appearance caught Hinata completely off guard. The two boys looked even stranger. Not only were they identical to each other, their heads were completely shaven and silver piercings covered their faces. Were they trying to look punk, or were they just completely insane?

“A-Ah. I’m fine,” Hinata said awkwardly. He gestured with a hand. “Just getting my bearings,” he excused.

“Well, maybe we can help,” the boys said in unison, approaching him on either side.

Hinata balked. “Err…” He glanced between the tall boys. They talked in sync…!?

“Allez! You’re freaking him out,” the girl complained, rolling her eyes in an exaggerated manner.

The boys scowled. “We are not!” they protested.

“Don’t mind them.” The girl shook her head and shrugged helplessly. “They’re twins. They do everything as one. They share everything, even the same talent.”

“Seriously?” Hinata gawped.

The girl grinned widely. “Oui!” She brought up a finger. “They’re Super High School Level Telepaths.”

“Don’t go and give it away!” the twins complained, giving the girl irritated looks. The girl laughed and uttered a quick apology.

“Huh? Telepaths?” Hinata could feel his expression turn blank. “Err... Is that even possible?”

“Of course it is!” the twins said earnestly.

“Who knows?” the girl laughed. “Apparently when they work on a project together, they’re scientific geniuses. I know it’s hard to believe.”

“It’s not that hard to believe,” the twins muttered.

Hinata gave the twins an intrigued look. They pouted, giving the girl sordid looks. If they were at Hope’s Peak, they probably really were geniuses. But telepaths? That was a little far fetched. At any rate, they were a little creepy, but they seemed nice enough.

The girl rolled her eyes again. “Well, that’s not really my forte. I’m Anne Beland, Super High School Level Patissier! If you’re ever hungry, just let me know! I’m make you something good!” she said cheerfully.

“We’re hungry!” the twins chimed.

The girl’s smile vanished and she shot them a glare. “Not you. You wouldn’t know the difference between a three and five star restaurant,” she said irritably. The twins deflated simultaneously. The girl turned back to Hinata with a proud flip of her hair. “But seriously. My lemon cream chiffon won awards in Paris,” she boasted.

Honestly, Hinata didn’t know anything about cakes. Wasn't chiffon supposed to be a fabric? “T-That’s pretty impressive,” he offered.

“Oho?” The girl laughed into the back of her hand. “I am, aren’t I? Just for that, maybe I’ll bake one especially for you?”

The twins sighed. “There she goes again,” they complained. “You can’t compliment her.”

Hinata just smiled tightly. The words had jammed in his throat like a crowd caught in a doorway. There were some incredible people here…

“What about you?” Anne asked, tilted her head to the side.

“Me? Oh. Uh. I’m Hinata Hajime,” Hinata introduced. His tongue felt thick and useless. Their curious gazes focused on him. A sense of shame crept down his spine. He didn’t have anything incredible to share with them.

“Enchante, Hajime!” Anne greeted. “I hope we’re in the same class!”

“Err… Yeah,” Hinata said helplessly, taken aback by the girl’s familiarity. Were all French people like that?

“Us too,” the twins chimed. “So, what’s your talent?” they asked.

“My talent?” Hinata cringed. “Um, well… it’s-”

“Attention students,” an announcement bleared through the hall, interrupting them. “Please gather at the gymnasium immediately. The entrance ceremony will begin in ten minutes.”

Students exploring the halls instantly headed in the same direction. “Merde!” the girl snipped. “Come, we’ll talk later!” She headed after the crowd.

The twins casually slung their arms around Hinata’s shoulders, preventing him from escape. A strong, medicinal scent overwhelmed his senses. “Let’s go, Hinata!” they urged, leading him down the hall.

Despite his doubts and anxieties, Hinata couldn’t help but feel a warm blossom of pride. He’d made it to Hope’s Peak. He was a student here, surrounded by all these amazing people. Even more incredible, he was talking and making friends with them as though it were the most normal thing in the world.

The entrance ceremony dragged on, but Hinata listened to every speech with rapt attentiveness. First, the headmaster, Kirigiri Jin, spoke. He talked about the future. And how the hope of the future rested on the shoulders of each new generation. It was this school’s mission to cultivate that potential. Then, the student council president, Murasame Soshun, gave his speech. He spoke of personal responsibility and the drive to better one’s self through the betterment of society.

The speeches weren’t too different from what was normally said in middle and high school ceremonies. However, this time they carried a heavy weight. Because, here in this place, where everyone had the talent to succeed, the future they described was assuredly within reach.

Once the ceremony ended, the students filed out of the gymnasium. Hinata followed Anne and the twins into the hall. Anne let out a big stretch, clasping her hands over her head. “Mmm! Allez! That guy is seriously obsessed with the future! He wouldn’t shut up about it!” she complained.

Hinata smiled wryly. “Well, isn’t that in the school’s name? Anyone who graduates from here is guaranteed success, after all,” he reasoned. In truth, he thought the headmaster was an impressive person. There was an air of assured purpose about him that made it difficult to look away.

“I guess,” Anne mumbled, scratching her chin. “But it’s not like I _have_ to go here. My talent’s already nationally renowned.”

“A-Ah. I see.” Hinata’s eyes grew wide. He hadn’t really thought about it, but to earn the right to go to Hope’s Peak, students already had to be accomplished in their field. What did that mean for him? Could he really prove himself? Did he even have enough time?

“Time for class,” the twins said. They converged on Hinata. “Hey, Hinata. You still lost?” they asked.

“Oh… Err…” Hinata rubbed the back of his neck.

“That’s right!” Anne joined them. “Where’s your class? We’ll help you find it!”

“Thanks. Well, I’m in class 1-PD, but I can’t find it anywhere on the map,” Hinata explained.

The three faces before him lit up. Their eyes widened. They exchanged puzzled glances. “PD?” the twins echoed. “There’s a class like that?”

Anne’s brows furrowed. “Are you sure you got that right?” she asked.

“Yeah. Pretty sure,” Hinata said. His insides twisted. Maybe he’d made a mistake after all?

“But that’s…” Anne gave him a puzzled look. “Are you in a special class or something?” Her brows shot up. “Quoi! Are you someone incredible!?” She grinned and leaned forward eagerly.

“Err…” Hinata reeled back, holding his hands up.

The twins glanced at each other. “Hey, Hinata. What did you say your talent was again?” they asked. Their voices were even.

“Hm?” Anne looked between them, looking a little lost. “Oh yeah! We got interrupted,” she remembered. “So, so! What is it?” she bubbled up excitedly.

“That’s…” Hinata frowned. Something felt wrong. But he couldn’t just lie about this. “I… don’t exactly have one,” he admitted.

The hall turned cold.

“Huh?” The confession dashed the enthusiasm from Anne’s face. “You don’t have a talent? But you’re a student at Hope’s Peak, aren’t you?” she asked.

“Of course I am!” Hinata asserted. Sweat was beginning to collect along his brow.

“Class 1-PD. That’s in the reserve course building, isn’t it?” the twins asked.

A chill draft enveloped Hinata. “Y-Yeah,” he said tightly. He gulped at the stern expression crossing the twins’ faces.

“No wonder you couldn’t find it. The reserve course building isn’t printed on the standard map,” the twins explained. “That’s probably because… the reserve course started just last year.”

“Oh. I-I see,” Hinata said. Why was it suddenly so tense? Or was it just his imagination?

“What does that mean? You’re a prep student?” Anne asked. Her lips pursed. “Mmm… So, what does that take to happen? Your parents bought you a seat?”

Hinata winced. Bright blue eyes peered down at him. “N-No! I mean, tuition’s expensive, but I also had to get top scores on the entrance exam,” he offered weakly. Dammit, why did that come out so lame? It wasn’t as though it was an easy test!

“Ohh. I see.” Anne’s gaze slid to the side. “It must’ve been difficult for you. Congratulations."

Gone were the curious gazes and friendly smiles from before. Hinata swallowed thickly. The atmosphere was completely ruined.

“The preparatory building is on the east side,” the twins said. “It’s separate from the main school.”

“Got it. Thanks,” Hinata said. His heart sank in his chest. Separate, huh?

The twins nodded once and promptly took off down the hall. “We have to go to class,” Anne excused before following after them.

“Ah…” Hinata raised a hand, but they were already gone. They’d left in a hurry… Maybe he’d find them later.

…

After scampering through the hall, Hinata managed to find classroom 1-PD just as the bell tolled. His fellow classmates were already seated inside, backs straight and unblinking eyes focused on the teacher.

The teacher cast his stern gaze to the door. “Take your seat,” he said firmly.

“Y-Yes, sir,” Hinata said. He hurried over to the only open seat in the middle row.

“Now, then. Let’s begin,” the teacher said. He tapped his ruler against the blackboard, where a page number had been written and encircled in chalk. On queue, all the students pulled out their books. They opened them, and ducked over with elbows bent at the ready. The process happened so quickly. An almost machine like synchronization.

Hinata blinked dumbly. He retrieved his textbook from his book bag, trying to appear as inconspicuous as possible. As the teacher began his lecture, the surrounding students moved their hands in startling harmony. The sound of one page turn exploded like rain on a tin roof.

Shaken, Hinata hunkered over his desk and focused on his notes. Could he really keep up with this…?

…

By lunchtime, Hinata was exhausted. His classmates dispersed in different directions, most going to the library. Oddly, none of them headed for the first floor of the main building where the cafeteria was located. Hinata was too tired and hungry to pay that any heed.

In the hall outside the cafeteria, he saw a familiar head of red hair, accompanied by two tall, identical boys, approached from the opposite direction. “Hey! You guys!” Hinata called out to them. Smiling in relief, he made his way over.

The three walked right past him as though he were a ghost, eyes focused straight ahead. Laughing and chatting to each other, they opened the wailing metal doors and entered the cafeteria. Hinata stood rooted to the spot, eyes large and face pale.

Did they… really not see him?

Hinata gritted his teeth and shook his head. No, he wasn’t an idiot. They’d seen him. He pulled himself up, steeled himself, and entered the cafeteria. The vast dining area bustled with chatter and activity. Unlike the prep students, almost none of the main course students dressed or looked like normal high school kids. Hinata didn’t spot anyone who looked like they could be a fellow prep student. Ah, what did that matter? Surely not everyone was going to treat him like Anne and the twins had… And maybe they were just mad because they felt they’d been lied to? Maybe this was something that could be fixed with an apology and an explanation?

Doubt and fear abolished the thought. Hinata inwardly shuddered at the very notion of trying to talk to them again. Forget it. He wasn’t here to please people anyway.

He bought his lunch and looked for a seat. Everywhere was full, save for a spot at the end of a table near a chatting group. As soon as he claimed a seat, the group glanced at him, retrieved their bags and lunches, and left.

W-What the hell? That was just a coincidence, right? Hinata’s eyes flickered around. Some students who were looking for seats openly ignored the available bubble around him.

“Aah. What’s a prep student doing here?” a hushed voice complained.

How did they know? Was it that obvious? Could it be… because he was the only one wearing a uniform? Hinata lowered his head. He pulled out his notes, and buried himself in reviewing them, pecking at his lunch all the while. _WWII began in 1939. Unknown to most, the entire war was actually planned and orchestrated by a secret organization._

“Technically, they’re allowed,” a boy pointed out.

_…WWII began in 1939…_

“Who cares? The others know not to boldly show their face like that. Why’s this one so arrogant?” the girl raised her voice slightly. Her large eyes glided over to Hinata.

_…the entire war was actually planned…_

“Maaan! He’s still not leaving!” the girl sighed loudly.

“He’s pretty determined to ignore you,” the boy chuckled amusedly.

_Unknown to most…_

“Aah. Whatever.” The girl turned back around and resumed chatting adamantly with her friends.

_…in 1939…_

_…in 1939…_

_…in 1939…_

…

“Hey. I’m Hinata Hajime,” Hinata greeted tiredly, jamming out his hand. He risked a hopeful, if not beleaguered, smile. His roommate, a stout boy with thick glasses and a buzz cut, regarded him with a quirked brow.

“Listen.” The boy pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I don’t plan on making friends here. Do you know how hard it is to transfer from the reserve course to the main course?”

Hinata’s hand slowly dropped. “Err… I know no one ever has,” he said.

“Exactly.” The boy crossed his arms and raised his chin. “There are currently 2,358 preparatory students enrolled at Hope’s Peak. Every single one of them is competing to make it to the main course. Every single one. You and I are included in that pool. That makes us enemies,” he said.

“Enemies?” Hinata twitched. Wasn’t that going a little far?

The boy turned his back. “Keep to yourself and stay out of my way, and we won’t have any problems,” he said. He set up at the desk on his side of the room and immersed himself in his studies.

Hinata sighed and hung his head. “Right,” he muttered. “I’ll just… go to bed early.”

…

A week passed by. Nothing changed. Hinata continued to eat lunch in the cafeteria, despite the increasing number of odd looks and annoyed mutters. The more people who noticed he wasn’t SHSL, the worse it got. He could feel every gaze that passed his way looking down on him like an iron boot stepping on his back. But it didn’t matter. So long as he was here, he didn’t care about the glares or the insults muttered just loudly enough to be overheard.

On the ninth day, after a Sunday of much needed recovery, the bench across him rattled. A plate shrieked slightly across the wood. Hinata looked up, head low and eyes flashing defensively.

“Hello!” a smiling boy greeted. He waved out a hand. Messy, white hair floated around his head like a wispy cloud.

Hinata openly gawped, not sure how to respond.

The boy opened his eyes and lowered his hand. “Can I sit here?” he asked.

“Err…” Hinata glanced around. “You already are,” he pointed out.

“Oh?” Gray eyes widened slightly. “Ahaha! I guess I am!” the boy laughed. “Sorry about that. Let’s introduce ourselves first. My name’s Komaeda Nagito. Nice to meet you.”

“Komaeda?” Hinata repeated thoughtfully. “Ah. I’m Hinata Hajime.”

“Hinata-kun? You’re really tense, you know! Is that why you’re sitting here by yourself?” Komaeda smiled and tilted his head. “Are you a delinquent?” he laughed.

“Huh? Of course not!” Hinata snapped.

Komaeda laughed cheerfully at his reaction. “I’m asking because there really is one in my class!”

Hinata gave him a blank look. Was all that a joke attempting to lighten the mood? Going by how well things went last time someone acted friendly towards him, he didn’t want to take any chances. “Look. You do know I’m a prep student, right?” he said.

“Hm?” Komaeda raised his head slightly. His smile vanished. Hinata mentally prepared himself for the worst. “So what?” Komaeda asked.

“…What?” Hinata blanked.

“Who cares if you’re a prep student? There’s nothing wrong with being normal! It just means you weren't born special. Most people aren’t,” Komaeda said matter-of-factly. His easy going smile returned almost instantly. Everything he said just probably meant no one would sit next to him, either. “Hey, do you want to know what my talent is?” he asked.

“I… guess?” Hinata said, still reeling from the boy’s reaction. Did he seriously not mind? Or was this some kind of prank?

“I’m Super High School Level Good Luck."

“Wait. Good Luck?” Hinata echoed in surprised. He furrowed his brows. “What kind of talent is that?” he muttered thoughtfully.

“Right? I thought the same thing!” Komaeda laughed. “Every year, the school uses a raffle to randomly choose a high school student to be admitted to Hope’s Peak. That student was me. Compared to everyone else here, I’m nothing special at all!”

Hinata gazed thoughtfully off to the side. “I’ve never heard about that,” he admitted. His eyes narrowed and he gestured out. “So, you really don’t care I’m only here because my parents paid my way and I scored high on a test?” he challenged.

“Not at all! We’re actually pretty similar in that regard,” Komaeda said cheerfully. “Although…” Something dark flashed across his eyes. “If you pretended to be just as talented as the SHSL students because of a test score and rich parents, it’d be a different story.”

Hinata cringed, feeling suddenly threatened. He raised his hands defensively. “N-No. I don’t think that at all,” he insisted. “I know already… I’m just a prep student.”

Komaeda smiled. “I thought so,” he said assuredly. “I feel like I can relate to you, after all.”

“Relate to me?” Hinata echoed.

“Am I wrong? Aren’t you here because you admire hope?” Komaeda asked, giving him a serious look.

“Err…” Hinata hesitated. By hope, he meant the school and its students, right? “Yeah, that’s right. I admire this place more than anything,” he affirmed.

Komaeda leaned forward and rested his chin in his hand. “Me too. It really is wonderful,” he said. “Hey, shouldn’t us uninteresting people stick together? So long as you don’t mind me sticking around!”

“Yeah, I guess so. I don’t mind, anyway” Hinata agreed. He nodded once and smiled. He hadn’t noticed until now, but somewhere along the way he’d almost completely relaxed. This guy sure was good at putting people at ease.

“Then, let’s do our best!” Komaeda stuck his hand out across the table. Hinata stared at the jutting limb for a long while. He took it, and shook once.

Just when he was beginning to think it was impossible. His first handshake at Hope’s Peak Academy.

…

A month passed them by.

True to his word, Komaeda joined Hinata every day for lunch. The malignant chatter, which Hinata learned came mostly from the upperclassmen, stopped. Cool glares dissipated to complete avoidance. If Komaeda had ever noticed the attention existed, he paid it no mind. It seemed as though his smiling and laughter served as a wall, impenetrable to any negativity directed at them.

One day, as Hinata complained about a particular grievance his roommate had caused, Komaeda made a suggestion. “Why not room with me? I was never assigned a roommate, so I’m all by myself. It’ll be fun! I’ve never had a sleepover before!” he said. Hinata was so moved, he thought he might cry.

Wait, Komaeda had never had a sleepover before?

Another month passed, and Hinata was confident he could call the kind boy his friend, even if he was a little wishy-washy. They spent much of their time at the library; Hinata for studying, and Komaeda for browsing through whatever he felt like reading.

One day, Hinata had been held up talking to the teacher and was late to their usual meeting time. As he passed an empty classroom near the library, he was surprised to hear a familiar voice.

“Well… I don’t really want to. But if you insist, I can’t refuse,” Komaeda said, sounding a little uncomfortable and muffled from behind the door.

“Oho? You’ll seriously do it?” a girl said in awe. “Tres bien! Then… what else will you do? Will you wear this?”

Hinata stopped in his tracks. Wasn’t that…?

“No way! He actually let you put it on!” two voices laughed in synchronization.

Hinata threw the door open. It slammed into the wall with a loud bang. “Oy! What’s going-” Hinata’s words caught in his throat. His eyes grew wide. “W-What…”

It was now silent, save for the patter of rain as it streaked down the windows. In the center of the culinary classroom stood Anne Beland, backed by the twins. Before her kneeled Komaeda, awash in reflected ripples of rainwater, with bowed brows and pursed lips. A chef’s toque flattened the top of his hair. A leash, held by Anne, clipped to a collar that’d been tightened around his neck. Gray eyes turned to Hinata, and shot wide. Komaeda flinched back. Panic exploded across his face like a deer caught in headlights.

“Ohh?” Anne tilted her head and tapped her bottom lip with her pinky. “It’s the prep student! Piñata, was it? Pardon. My Japanese still needs work.” The twins chuckled at that and shared an amused grin.

Hinata’s hands clenched into fists. He marched forward. “What the hell’re you doing?” he demanded.

The twins quickly side stepped in path, moving like lanky skeletons. “We’re not doing anything wrong. He agreed to it,” they defended.

Hinata glared up at the taller boys. “Get out of the way,” he said evenly. He stepped around them. The twins crossed their arms and eyed him closely. “Oy, Komaeda! Is this true? The hell’s going on?” Hinata demanded.

Nothing but a disgruntled groan came from Komaeda as he tightly clamped his lips. His eyes stared straight ahead into nothingness.

“See? It’s fine! He’ll do anything I ask,” Anne explained. “He’s happy to help, and I thought it’d be nice to have an extra set of hands around the ovens. When they get hot, you can get rather nasty burns.”

“Fuck that!” Hinata snapped, slicing an arm though the air. Anne gasped and recoiled, her hand darting to cover her slack lips. Hinata took a stomp towards her, only to once again be intercepted by the twins. He glared up at them. “Knock it off already! This is messed up!” he protested.

“Really? Seems like you’re the only one with a problem,” the twins pointed out.

“What- He’s clearly not fine with it!” Hinata argued.

“Oh? Is that true?” Anne asked, giving the leash a short tug. As the collar tightened around Komaeda’s neck, a short choking noise escaped him. “Do you not want to help me, jouet?” She stared down at Komaeda, who met her eye and clamped his lips.

Komaeda swallowed, lifting his head slightly to loosen the collar’s grip. He took a breath, turned to Hinata, and smiled. “It’s all right, Hinata-kun. I want to help the students here however I can,” he said. His lip twitched as he struggled to maintain the smile. “Though, I really didn’t want Hinata-kun to see me like this,” he said jokingly.

Hinata recoiled. “Oy, Komaeda-!” he exclaimed. The discomfort and embarrassment was painted clearly across the luckster’s face. “You’re lying…” He threw his hands out. “Why’re you doing this if you don’t like it!?” he demanded.

“Hm?” Komaeda gave him a wide eyed look of surprise. “I’m not lying, though.”

“What?” Hinata gaped.

“It doesn’t matter what I like. They asked me to do it, so I will,” Komaeda said. A short laugh tailed his words, as though it were hilarious Hinata would even insinuate otherwise.

“What’re you saying…?” A cold chill gripped Hinata’s chest. He knew they were just average people. Neither of them was talented like the other students. But still! That didn’t make this acceptable…!

“See? He understands his position,” the twins said, capturing Hinata’s attention.

“That's right," Anne agreed. She tilted her chin higher and flicked her hair back. "Don't get cocky. You don't even belong at Hope's Peak in the first place. Neither of you should exist here.” Hinata gritted his teeth and lowered his head. He knew that, already. But still…!

The twins blinked at him in surprise and chuckled. “You’re still mad? Let’s compromise! You should help out, too. With the extra hand, we won’t have to make him do anything too demeaning-”

Crack!

Hinata’s fist moved before he could think. His knuckles slammed into the right twin’s nose. Piercings jabbed into the sensitive skin between the bones. “Gggah!” The twin dropped.

His brother whirled on him in shock. “You punched my brother!? You son of a bitch!” he cried in confusion.

“So, you’re not really telepaths after all,” Hinata scoffed. He pulled back his hand and held his wrist, keeping his face even. On the inside, he was hissing in pain. A jolt ran from his hand to his elbow like an electric current. He couldn’t believe he just did that. That seriously hurt…!

The twin pulled back and made a choked whine. His fallen brother swore and pushed himself up from the ground. Hinata turned towards Anne, who gawped at the scene with a slack jaw. “Aah! W-Wait! Please wait!” Anne dropped the leash like it was on fire, and jumped back. “I-I dropped it, see! Forget this! This is so not worth it!” She whirled out the room, her hair streaming behind her like a red flash.

“W-Wait for us!”

“Hey! Anne!”

The twins scampered after her. The door slammed shut behind them. Komaeda got to his feet. The toque fell off in the process. He gave Hinata a shocked look. “Hinata-kun, that was…!”

Hinata sent him a scowl, which caused him to clamp up. “What’s wrong with you? Why’d you let them get away with that?” he demanded with a frustrated whine.

“Ah…” Komaeda laughed a little awkwardly. He undid the collar around his neck, and let it drop to the floor with a clatter. “Well, I won’t pretend I have a slave fetish,” he joked.

Hinata cringed. “Shut up,” he complained. “Don’t make a joke out of this!”

Komaeda smiled a little sadly. “So you're angry with me... But I couldn’t say no when they directly asked for my help."

“Why? Because you admire them?” Hinata threw his hand out towards the door. “Dammit! I don’t care if they’re SHSL! Those kinds of people aren’t worth admiring!” He brought his hands to his chest, fingers clutching the white fabric of his shirt. “That’s not the kind of person I want to be!” he asserted.

Komaeda’s eyes widened, then narrowed. He lifted his chin slightly higher. “That’s not true,” he said haughtily. “They were born with an amazing talent. We weren’t. Helping them might be the only thing I can do-”

“Did doing all that _really_ help them? Wasn’t it just for their sick amusement?” Hinata challenged.

Komaeda blanked. He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. “Hey, I’m kind of tired. Let’s go back?” He lowered his head and looked up, a pleading look in his eye.

Hinata opened his mouth to argue- he wasn’t finished, dammit- but instead let out a breath. Maybe Komaeda had been through enough today. “Yeah. All right,” he said. He turned his back and opened the door. As Komaeda joined him, he glanced back over his shoulder. “Just… let me know if they try anything else.” He flexed his fingers, noting that his throbbing knuckles were already starting to turn purple. “You said it yourself. We’re stuck together. So, that means we’ve got each other’s back,” he asserted.

Komaeda blinked dumbly. A thin smile spread up of his face, and he nodded, keeping his head down. Hinata eyed him to make sure he’d gotten his point across before leaving. Komaeda, fixed with a smile of overwhelming happiness, followed after him.  

…

Neither Anne nor the twins bothered them again. Though the rest of the school still felt far away, the peaceful days allowed Hinata to lower his guard and fully commit himself to his studies. As if realizing this, Komaeda stopped sticking to him at every moment. He would wander into the library when he felt like it and joke around while Hinata studied. Oddly, it seemed to be during the most stressful times he appeared… But that was probably just Hinata’s imagination.

During a particularly busy week, Hinata went to the library and completely absorbed himself in a small tower of textbooks. Komaeda read a book in the seat beside his. The slight rustle of turning pages was the only sound that could be made out.

“Hmm…! Mmm…!” Grumbling complaints seeped their way into Hinata’s concentration. He looked up in confusion. A little ways away, a short, pink haired girl with a cat backpack and a strange hood attached to her uniform jacket stood on the tips of her toes. She stretched a hand up as high as she could, struggling to reach a book at the top shelf.

“Who’s that?” Hinata blurted.

“Mhm?” Komaeda looked up from his book, blinking away the concentration from his eyes. He followed Hinata’s gaze. “Oh. She’s a classmate of mine. Nanami Chiaki, Super High School Level Gamer,” he explained.

“Gamer?” Hinata mused. He didn’t look away from the girl. There was something about her that intrigued him, though he couldn't quite place what it was.

“Mm. Actually, I don’t know much about her,” Komaeda admitted. “She tends to keep to herself. I’m not sure I’ve ever heard her talk. Ah. Should we help her? Or would that offend her?” he wondered.

This time, Hinata spared him a glance. “How would that offend her?” he asked.

“Imagine a self reliant prodigy being helped by someone like us. Assuming she needs our help for something so trivial is what's insulting,” Komaeda explained.

Hinata scowled. “Huh? I thought you were all about helping-”

“Mmmp!” Nanami was now hopping up and down in her attempt to reach the book.

Hinata let out a sigh. He pushed his chair back and got to his feet. “Ah. Hinata-kun?” Komaeda reached out as if to stop him.

“I can’t watch this anymore,” Hinata excused. He approached the girl, who didn’t seem to notice. He stood beside her and reached up past her outstretched fingers, grabbing the book’s spine and pulling it from the shelf.

Nanami looked up at him, pink eyes wide. She turned to face him and pulled her arm back, bringing her hand near her face. “U-Um…”

“Here. This is what you wanted, right?” Hinata handed the book out. He prepared himself for a sneer or a cold shoulder. At least he was used to that treatment, so it wouldn't be so bad.

Nanami looked slowly from him, to it, back to him again. “Um… Thank you,” she said quietly. She tentatively retrieved the book and hugged it to her chest. Her cheeks turned bright red. She fixated on her feet.

Hinata’s eyes grew wide. He felt his face heat up. What the… she wasn’t mad or snobby at all. She was… actually really cute. Did she just keep to herself because she was shy?

“Hey… I’m sitting over there with my friend. If you want to study with us, you can,” Hinata said, throwing his thumb back over his shoulder where Komaeda was no doubt watching.

“Eh?” Nanami’s head snapped up. Her eyes brightened. “R-Really?” she asked in awe, her arms tightening their vice grip on the book.

“Err… Yeah. If you want,” Hinata said. He smiled, trying his best to appear friendly. Shit, he totally sounded like a creep just asking her out of the blue like that.

“Umm…” Nanami gave him a long look. Was she thinking up an excuse to politely refuse? “I’d like that,” she finally said, giving a tiny smile.

“Huh? Oh, I mean… Yeah. Sure.” Hinata laughed awkwardly. What the hell was even happening…? He walked back to the table, half expecting the girl not to follow. But she did, and she even set the book by the seat across them. She bowed her head.

“Um. I’m Nanami Chiaki. It’s nice to meet you,” she said.

“Ah. Right, forgot… I’m Hinata Hajime,” Hinata greeted. “And this-”

“Hello, Komaeda-kun,” Nanami greeted. A look of alarm momentarily passed across her face. “Umm I don’t know if you know me. We’re classmates.” She tugged at her sleeve.

Komaeda smiled pleasantly. “Of course I know you, Nanami-san! Frankly, I’m more surprised you know me."

“I know you. Komaeda Nagito, Super High School Level Good Luck,” Nanami mumbled.

“Oh?” Komaeda perked up. “I’m a little happy you bothered to remember my useless talent!”

Hinata gave him a nervous glance. If he said anything weird, he might chase her away…

“No, it’s not… I think it’s interesting,” Nanami said. She twiddled her thumbs.

“You do?” Komaeda’s eyes widened. “Wow! I bet you don’t even care Hinata-kun’s just a prep student!” he laughed.

Hinata threw him a startled look. “H-Hey!” he protested. Gray eyes slid to him, sharp and completely unapologetic. What the… Was that on purpose?

Nanami tilted her head. “Ohh? You’re from the reserve course?”

Hinata habitually stiffened. “Y-Yeah,” he said tightly.

“Hmm… Is that so…” Nanami tapped the side of her face. “I’m a little envious,” she said.

“Wha- envious?” Hinata gawped. Both he and Komaeda gave her a look like a second head had just burst from her shoulder.

“Mm. You still have the freedom to decide what you want to do,” Nanami said. She smiled warmly. “I think that’s really wonderful!”

Something warm, a cocktail of relief and happiness, spread out from Hinata’s center to his toes and fingers. He hadn’t realized how much he needed to know until he actually did. This place wasn’t so bad anymore.

A burst of courage exploded in Hinata’s chest. “Hey, Nanami. You’re welcome to study with us whenever you want. Or if you ever want to eat lunch with us…” he trailed off, letting her fill in the blank.

Komaeda’s brows shot up. He blinked at Hinata once, then turned to Nanami with a smile. “Of course you’re welcome to join us, Nanami-san!” he added.

“Well…” Nanami gazed upwards. “I usually just go to the rec room. But eating with people might be fun,” she said. She smiled happily at the thought. The chair shrieked as she took her seat. Hinata followed suit, and the three found themselves sitting at the table together.

Everything was different after that. Hope’s Peak Academy had finally opened its arms wide.

…

_Present day._

“Oy, Hinata-kun! You’re spacing out!” Komaeda complained.

Hinata jerked back to focus. “Huh?” He blinked and looked around, taking in the hustle and bustle of the downtown strip mall. Komaeda stood in front of him, his arms crossed, A crowd moved like a strong current at his back. A little way’s ahead, Nanami peered into the window of a consignment store, a hand placed over her eyes like a visor.

“I know I dragged you out here, but you could at least pretend to have fun,” Komaeda laughed. He was joking, but a tinge of annoyance laced his voice.

“Sorry,” Hinata sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I was just thinking about that test…”

“Haah? It’s over already! Forget about it!” Komaeda whined.

Hinata narrowed his eyes. “Easy for you to say. You scored in the top five,” he grumbled.

Komaeda sighed exasperatedly. “Both you and Nanami-chan are so mopey today,” he complained.

“Then why’d you bring us?” Hinata said tightly. Just as he said it, he realized the reason. Komaeda was probably trying to cheer them up again. Maybe he shouldn’t be so difficult?

“Hey, hey! I want to check this place out!” Nanami called them over from the window. The boys exchanged a curious glance before making their way over, and looked into the store.

“Hm? This dirty old store?” Komaeda scoffed.

“It… does look dusty,” Hinata agreed.

“You’re wrong. It’s perfect,” Nanami pouted, glaring at their reflections. They glanced down at her defiant expression in the window.

“Well, if you want to go in there, that’s fine with me,” Komaeda assured.

“Yeah. I don’t care either way,” Hinata added.

In an instant, the pout vanished, replaced by a pleased smile. Nanami tore from their sides and disappeared into the store. The bell jingled as the door opened. Hinata caught it as it floated back, and entered the cramped shop.

Old clothes and trinkets littered the space. A wrinkled shopkeeper greeted them from behind the counter. Despite the cluttered store being hard to navigate, Nanami had somehow already made her way to the back.

“Ohh?” Komaeda examined some old pottery on a shelf.

“What, now you’re interested, too?” Hinata teased.

“I’m just enjoying the moment!” Komaeda defended with a laugh. “Say. If you lighten up a bit, I’ll buy you something nice."

“What the- I don’t need you to bribe me!” Hinata protested. “Geez.” He turned away defiantly and began exploring the shop. His eyes glazed over as he pretended to browse through a rack of old hats.

It’d been a year since he enrolled at Hope’s Peak Academy, and he still didn’t know where he was going in life. Could he even call himself a student there? All he did was study. What should he do? What was he good at? What did he want to do?

“Hrmmm!” Nanami groaned from across the shop. Hinata looked up to see the short girl hopping on her toes, fingers outstretched as they struggled to reach a basket on the top shelf. He shook his head and smiled fondly, taking a step towards her.

Komaeda appeared at her side, reaching up and plucking the basket from the shelf. Hinata stopped in his tracks, his eyes growing wide. “You’re so short, Nanami-chan!” Komaeda teased.

Nanami puffed out her cheeks. “Komaeda-kun!” she complained.

“Ahaha! Sorry, sorry! Here you go.” Komaeda smiled as he handed her the basket.

Hinata let out a long breath. A lot had changed in a year. But when and how did things change this much? It seemed so sudden and obvious, yet it crept past his notice completely.

“Thank you!” Nanami said happily, taking the basket. She looked down at the contents. Her eyes lit up. “Uwaah! Mission accomplished!” she cheered.

Hinata shook himself free of those anxious thoughts. “What’s that?” he asked, making his way over. He and Komaeda peered at the basket’s contents. Cartridges stacked atop cartridges of games.

“SNES games! Jackpot!” Nanami’s smile was infectious. She began going through the collection, balancing the basket in one arm. “Ooh! I’ve never played this…!” she sang.

“So that’s what you were after?” Komaeda realized. “Well, if it makes you this happy, I don’t mind hunting for games for awhile.”

“Old games, huh?” Hinata stared at the basket thoughtfully. Nanami paid them no heed as she filed through them.

“Hinata-kun? Is something wrong?” Komaeda asked.

“No,” Hinata shook his head. He hesitated. “I just… What sort of games end up in places like this?” he asked.

“Hm?” Komaeda gave him an incredulous look. “Aren’t they obviously just games no one wants?”

“That’s…” Hinata flustered and rubbed the back of his neck. Heat flared across his face. That was a stupid question, wasn't it?

But Nanami answered anyway. “Sort of. Games that don’t sell well, but also old popular games. Only a small amount of games are actually bought by the majority. Usually they’re triple A, though some cult classics slip through. But even those all end up here eventually. Unless they’re rare or collector’s editions,” she explained. She didn’t bother looking up once from the basket.

“Even games that sold well?” Hinata asked.

“Of course. That’s how everything is, isn’t it?” Nanami asked. “As technology advances, new games come out, and their predecessors lose value. People think they’ve outgrown them,” she said with a slight frown. “But they’re wrong. Enjoyment is timeless.”

“What’d you mean?” Hinata asked.

“A game can age, but the enjoyment it brings never changes to someone playing it for the first time,” Nanami said. For just a moment, her gaze went somewhere far away.

“I see.” Hinata smiled, allowing the warm feeling rolling off her to distract him. “Sounds like you’re speaking from experience."

“Mm,” Nanami agreed. “If not for old games, and games people think are bad, I wouldn’t have had anything to play growing up,” she said fondly.

“Really? Why not?” Hinata asked.

“Because they were cheap. I could buy those games with my lunch money,” Nanami explained.

Hinata’s brows shot up. “Your lunch money?” he echoed.

“Yes. Thanks to people thinking they were worthless, I found all sorts of treasures,” Nanami said. A faint smile ghosted across her lips.

Hinata’s eyes slid to the side. His brows furrowed. “Then as far as the majority is concerned, those games are obsolete, right?” he said. He let out a sigh. “Only the best ones make any impact.”

“That’s not entirely true. Innovations are built off past successes. Biohazard may be the most famous survival horror game. But if not for Clock Tower, the genre wouldn’t be anything like it is today.” Nanami paused from her search, and looked up. Hinata stared at her, speechless. “Hinata-kun. Old games are left in the past, and new games are made for the future. But enjoyment is only found in the present. So don’t worry so much. Just be where you are now,” Nanami said.

Hinata gawped at her. He felt a little exposed and uncomfortable, and so he shifted his weight. “Yeah,” he muttered.

“Ohh! That sounded pretty cool!” Komaeda praised. He’d been so quiet, his sudden interference caused Hinata to recoil slightly. “But I’m surprised! You really used your lunch money to buy games?” Komaeda asked.

“Mm.” Nanami nodded in affirmation.

“How resourceful of you! If I was poor, I’d probably just accept I couldn’t have nice things,” Komaeda admitted.

“That’s fatalistic,” Hinata chided, snapping around to give him an irritated look.

“Ahaha! Really?” Komaeda gave him a helpless smile. “Isn’t there merit in accepting things how they are, though?”

“No, just get a job!” Hinata argued. His brow twitched in irritation.

“That’s not how it was. I wasn’t poor,” Nanami corrected. She dug out another game, adding it to her growing pile on an open shelf space. “There was a time when I wasn’t allowed to play games. So I had to do it in secret,” she explained.

The boys gave her surprised looks. “Really? That’s hard to imagine,” Hinata said.

“Nanami-chan not playing games… Space and time would rupture,” Komaeda said seriously.

“Mm,” Nanami agreed with a nod. “What’s the point in living if you can’t play games?”

“Err… Dunno about that…” Hinata rubbed the back of his neck.

“Aah. To think strict parents almost robbed us of the Super High School Level Gamer,” Komaeda sighed. “Don’t you sometimes think the world would be better off without adults?” he asked.

“Yeah… Let’s see if you think the same in a few years,” Hinata pointed out with a smirk. Komaeda gave him a long look, and shrugged helplessly.

Nanami stopped scrounging. She frowned deep into the basket. “I’m done,” she announced. She set the basket aside and gathered her games. Without another word, she made for the counter.

After paying for the games, and an ancient Sumerian-esque pot for Komaeda, the three left the store. Oddly enough, the sidewalk was no longer crowded. Everyone had noisily gathered across the street at the foot of a high end boutique.

“Huh? What’s the commotion?” Hinata wondered.

“I’m not sure,” Komaeda admitted. “Should we get a closer look?”

They crossed the street. As they neared the scene, they saw large black vans, tall lights, and blinding camera flashes. The crowd pressed up against the perimeter fences. Every so often, they would whoop and cheer. The three wormed their way through the crowd until, at last, they managed to get a decent view of the scene.

The source of the attention was a girl who seemed to be around their age. The tall girl proudly displayed her voluptuous body in different poses. Piercing blue eyes bore into the cameras. Two, thick ponytails bounced at each side of a pearl shaped face.

“Oh. That’s Enoshima Junko,” Komaeda realized. He blinked owlishly, his eyes fixated on the shoot.

Nanami hummed thoughtfully.

“You know her?” Hinata asked.

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far! But I do recognize her. You should too. She’s a first year at Hope’s Peak,” Komaeda explained. His eyes lit up. “Looks like she’ll be on another magazine cover!” he said eagerly.

“Are you a fan?” Hinata teased, giving Komaeda a wry smile. “Don’t tell me… Are you the type that buys every magazine she’s in?”

“Of course I am! She’s incredible!” Komaeda readily agreed.

Hinata’s grin vanished. “You could at least pretend to have some shame,” he muttered .

“Take five, Enoshima-san!” the photographer called. She carried her camera off to the assistants stationed at the computer.

“Thanks for your hard work,” Junko said politely, bowing animatedly. She popped back up, and threw the crowd a peace sign. Her fans cheered, waved, and called out for her. The model’s large eyes scanned the crowd. When they reached Hinata and the others, they widened considerably, and her smile eased. She tilted her head in thought. Just as Hinata began turning towards Komaeda, Junko met his eye. He stiffened. The simple look held him down and enraptured him completely. Did she recognize them? Or was he imaging it?

A broad smile spread up Junko’s face. She waved out with both her hands. “Senpai! I’m so happy you came to see me!” she bubbled.

Every head turned to look back at them. They stood rooted to the spot. “Um…” Nanami fidgeted and slowly pulled her hood up over her head. Hinata felt his eye twitch. Komaeda smiled and waved, his arm stiff and jerky. They could pick up a few sparse mutters.

“Are they famous?”

“They don’t look like models…”

“They must be Junko’s classmates!”

“No way! Does that mean they go to that school?”

“That’s right, everyone!” Junko egged the crowd. “I can only hope to someday be as amazing as my senpai!” she gushed.

The crowd gasped as though it were some secret confession. Their awed gazes swayed between them and the cheerful model.

“After all, my senpai go to Hope’s Peak Academy! Aren’t they just super cool?” Junko squeed and held her arms to her chest. She suddenly stood tall and raised a finger. “They’d have to be, to belong to a place like that!” she said matter-of-factly.

The crowd muttered in fascination. Hinata felt his chest clench uncomfortably. He swallowed thickly. If Junko recognized him, wouldn’t she know he was just a prep student?

“The most important thing, I think, is being somewhere you belong,” Junko said seriously. She gazed out across the crowd with determined resolve. Sensing her sincerity, the crowd quieted down. Hinata held his breath. He could feel Komaeda and Nanami still at his side. Junko stared straight into him. “Otherwise, you’ll only struggle trying to fit in as someone you’re not. Like a fish out of water. That’s what I’ve learned from all my senpai who thrive at Hope’s Peak. No one can live someplace they shouldn’t exist. So that’s why…” The model fell quiet. A bated moment passed. She crossed her arms and broke out a huge grin. “Always be true to yourself! I want you all to be happy!” she sang.

Swept up by her energy, the crowd resumed waving and calling out to her. They rushed past Hinata and the others like water over stone, trying to get as close to the separating fence as possible. The photographer called for shooting to resume. White camera flashes once again flooded the front of the boutique.

“Ahaha… That was unexpected. I’m completely overwhelmed,” Komaeda said shakily.

“Mm…” Nanami agreed. Plastic rustled as she messed with the shopping bag. She glanced sideways up at the boys. Her lips parted. “Hinata-kun?” she said worriedly.

Hinata stared straight ahead. The color drained from his face. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his temple. At his side, his fingers shook, too weak to curl tightly into a fist.

Someplace… he shouldn’t exist?


	5. The Dating Variable

_“You… Someone like you could never understand me,”_ Rin’s voice actor spoke lowly as his portrait glared coldly at the screen. The available choices popped up in a flowery text box.

_“But I love you, Rin-senpai!”_

_“Why would you say that?”_

_“Whatever. Jackass.”_  

Nanami selected the middle option.

 _“The why doesn’t concern you. This is for your own good,”_ Rin said. A mellow sadness melted across the portrait’s gaze. The sprite turned his back and slowly faded away, leaving the main character once again alone for the Summer Festival. Lonely sakura petals floated by, filling up the screen a pale pink. White flashed. Game over.

Every possible combination of choices had been exhausted. Due to sheer process of elimination, only the correct answers remained. But… that was no good.

Nanami hit her head against her keyboard with a dull thunk and a scattered clacking of keys. “Uwooh…” She groaned despondently, and turned her head to the side. Her handheld rested on the desk. A blade of light slashed across its metal surface.

Nanami stared at it blankly. There were other games she could download. Dating Simulations that functioned just the same as this. Hard determination dashed the milky film of despondency from Nanami’s eyes. She reached out, and pulled the portable console towards her.

She was the SHSL Gamer. No game was beyond her ability to master. That was a truth she couldn’t afford to deny.

…

Hinata met Komaeda near the main entrance of the cafeteria. The latter greeted him with his usual smile and wave. After a quick glance around, Hinata realized he was alone. “Where’s Nanami?” he asked.  

Komaeda’s smile vanished and he turned a thoughtful look to the side. “I’m not sure. She said she wanted to eat alone today,” he revealed

“Really? What could she be doing?” Hinata muttered, tucking a finger under his chin.

“I’m sure she has her reasons,” Komaeda said. “Let’s go ahead and eat.” A gleam took to his eye. “It’ll be like our first day of school when no one would sit with you! Isn’t it a good thing I took pity on you?”

Hinata bristled and narrowed his eyes. “If I remember right, no one would sit with you either,” he muttered.

“That’s true,” Komaeda laughed cheerfully. “Of course, some things have changed. Everyone likes Hinata-kun now.”

“Huh?” Hinata stiffened in embarrassment. “Not really,” he muttered. “No one other than you and Nanami gives me the time of day.”

“Ohh! Hajime-chan!” an energetic girl cried. Hinata stiffened and looked wildly around. “Ibuki needs her number one! Doesn’t Hajime-chan know how much Ibuki adores him~?” the girl cooed. Inky black tendrils of hair streaked after her as she moved in for the kill. Mioda Ibuki latched onto his arm.

“H-Hey!” Hinata protested as he was tugged to the side.

“Do you measure time differently from the rest of us?” Komaeda wondered with a twitch of his lips.

“No, I-! Mioda!” Hinata exclaimed. He tried to turn, but the weight gripping his arm prevented any such movement. Red flared across his face. “What’re you doing?” he demanded.

“Isn’t it obvious? Ibuki’s showing affection for her favorite person ever!” Mioda cheered. She peered at him with unblinking purple eyes. “Knowing that, doesn’t Hajime-chan just want to help out poor Ibuki that much more?” She stuck out her bottom lip in a fabricated pout.

“Help?” Hinata echoed with a whine, sounding as though he were the one asking for it. “Help with what?” he asked warily.

“Don’t worry about that! Questions are small things that Hajime-chan shouldn’t fret over!” Mioda declared. Her fingers latched around Hinata’s wrists like the death grip of an octopus, and she moved backwards, reeling him along.

“Hey- wait!” Hinata protested.

“Please, please, pleeease!” Mioda said as she continued to pull him. “Ibuki will do anything you want! She’ll even bark like a dog! Woof!”

“That’s…” The color drained from Hinata’s face.

“I can’t believe you actually made her bark like a dog,” Komaeda said dissprovingly. Judgement angled across his brows like sharp edges.

Guilt dug deep in Hinata’s solar plexus. He hitched as though the wind had been punched out of him. “What the hell- I didn’t!” he protested. He whipped his head between Komaeda and Mioda. A groan reverberated in his throat. “Fine!” he said harshly. His arm twitched as he tried to slice his hand out, only to find it still trapped. “Cut it out already! I’ll help!” he shouted.

“Really?” Mioda sprang to full height. She pumped a fist in the air, the other still keeping a tight hold of Hinata. “Yahoo! Ibuki promises Hajime-chan won’t regret it! Even though he probably will!”

Ibuki skipped jovially through the cafeteria. Hinata and Komaeda followed her until they reached Togami Byakuya’s table, a signature island he claimed every day for himself. Today it wasn’t so lonely, however. “W-W-What’s this!? No way!” Ibuki spluttered. “Someone beat Ibuki to the punch!?”

“Ah… W-Won’t you at least consider it?” Hanamura Teruteru tried, gesturing openly at Togami.

Cold blue eyes slid to meet him, then closed. “Must every squawking peasant demand I repeat myself? Is conjecture beyond your limitations?” Togami complained with an exaggerated sigh.

Hinata felt himself reel alongside Hanamura. Harsh as ever, the SHSL Heir. Red tinged Hanamura’s cheeks. He gazed oddly at Togami for a moment. “Mmm? What did you just call me? P-Peasant?” he said in awe. A happy hum thrummed in his throat. His eyes glazed over. And was that… drool seeping from the corner of his mouth?

“Oy vey. Does nothing soak into that dry head of yours?” Togami pivoted his head down towards his lunch and waved out a round hand. “Leave. I have important alimental matters to attend,” he said.

“A-Ah… The way you dismiss me is so…” Hanamura took a wobbly step back. “If you reconsider, the offer still stands.” Wearing a questionable smile, he turned around. Upon seeing Hinata and the others, his eyes widened slightly. “Oh my?” His smile broadened into a bright beam. “Of course, all of you are invited as well!”

Ibuki narrowed her eyes and leaned forward, giving Hanamura the meanest look she could muster. Which, Hinata noted, wasn’t all that intimidating. Her bottom lip appeared to be trying to swallow the rest of her face.

“Invited to what?” Komaeda asked.

“Just a little mixer I’m throwing. I host one every once and awhile. I’m sure you’ve heard of it already,” Hanamura said with a tinge of pride. He aloofly examined his nails.

“No, not really,” Hinata said.

“Can’t say I have,” Komaeda added.

Hanamura cringed. He paled slightly as he regained himself. “O-Of course the food will be prepared by none other than myself, so you can expect the very best.” He puffed his chest out.

“Err… We’ll think about it,” Hinata excused. Something about the glint in Hanamura’s beady eye unsettled him.

“Great! It’s tonight in the culinary classroom. Eight o’clock on the dot,” Hanamura instructed.

“Ibuki will never concede to the enemy!” Ibuki hissed.

“E-Eh? Enemy?” Hanamura gave the ruffled girl a puzzled look. “A-All right, then. Maybe I’ll see you later.” He gave them once last endearing look. His eyes seemed to wander a little more than normal. “Hmm. Yes, all three of you would make excellent VIP’s,” he decided. Without another word, he walked past them. Taken aback, Hinata glanced at Komaeda, who shrugged helplessly. They approached Togami’s table.

As Togami’s eyes drew over Hinata, they widened slightly before he regained his composure. “Hinata,” he greeted. “And…” His eyes trailed over a smiling Komaeda and a grinning Mioda. “You? I thought I already told you to let me eat in peace?” he sighed.

Mioda dashed around Hinata and gripped his shoulder. She waved out from behind him. “Don’t worry! Ibuki is an obedient girl! She’s with Hajime-chan today! Wherever he goes, Ibuki follows! Even if he jumps off a bridge.”

“That’s too much conviction,” Hinata said exasperatedly. So, that had been Ibuki’s plan… to use him to sit with Togami.

“I see.” Togami adjusted his glasses. He addressed Hinata with just an ounce less disrespect. Though, of course the haughtiness was still apparent. “Do you need something?” he asked.

“Well…” Hinata glanced at Ibuki, who gave him a determined nod. He sighed and rubbed his free shoulder. “Mind if we sit with you?” he asked stiffly.

Togami inspected him closely. “Hm. Fine. If you must,” he said. Komaeda’s brows vanished into his hair. He stared between them, not quite sure who to settle on.

“Err. Thanks.” Hinata forced a smile.

“Whoo-hoo! Victory!” Mioda cheered with outstretched arms. She sprung onto the bench directly across from Byakuya. After a moment’s hesitation, Hinata and Komaeda joined her on either side.

“Hey, Togami-kun. What was all that about with Hanamura-kun?” Komaeda asked. Hinata threw him a startled look. He was about to protest, but held back. Honestly, he found himself a little curious.

“Forget about that! Ibuki wants to hear all about Byakuya-chan~!” Mioda sang.

Togami sniffed, and turned to Komaeda and Hinata, looking between them. “It was nothing,” he said. “Hanamura occasionally hosts intimate dinner parties with the other students. He thought to invite me. I declined.”

“That’s good! Ibuki doesn’t think Byakuya-chan should go,” Mioda insisted with a hop in her seat.

“You declined Hanamura’s cooking?” Hinata asked in surprised.

“Hmph. Do not mistake me for a simpleton. It wasn’t his cooking I declined. “It seems Hanamura sought to turn me into one of his VIP’s,” Togami said. He heaved a sigh as if he couldn’t be bothered with it.

 “Err…” Hinata paled. “Do I even want to know?” he muttered. Just what sort of intentions did Hanamura have? He frowned. Maybe it was a good thing he decided not to accept the invitation.

“Oh? So Hanamura-kun was propositioning you?” Komaeda realized. He wore an amused smile. Hinata stiffened. Well, that was certainly putting it bluntly.

Togami sighed irritably. “Hanamura has propositioned, as you say, half the school. It would appear I am no longer an exception.”

“So most people say no,” Hinata said flatly. For some reason, saying that aloud made him feel relieved.

“But I’m sure there are quite a few people who can’t say no to Hanamura-kun’s cooking,” Komaeda pointed out. Hinata had to agree. Even if it was suspicious, food that delicious would be hard to turn down.

“Are you saying Ibuki’s greatest rival is Teruteru-chan?” Mioda demanded.

“To have a rival, don’t you first have to have a chance at something?” Togami scolded.

Hinata flinched from empathetic heartbreak. Mioda drew back, purple eyes popping. “Then… Ibuki’s greatest rival is Ibuki herself!? Is this all out war? Who will win? Ibuki or Ibuki?” Sudden inspiration glimmered in her eyes. She shot a hand out in the air. “Find out this summer!” she declared.

The table fell silent. No one really knew what to say to that. Or, in Togami’s case, didn’t care. Komaeda excused himself and climbed out from the bench.

“Where’re you going?” Hinata asked. Panic spiked up his chest. He wasn’t sure he could handle being a third wheel, if this even counted as one.

“Lunch is almost over, and I think I’ve seen as much as there is to see,” Komaeda said.

Hinata started to get up. “I’ll come with-” Mioda latched onto his elbow and yanked him down. Hinata hit the bench hard. Pain shot up his spine. Sharp needles momentarily immobilized him.

“Access denied! Ibuki goes where Hajime-chan goes, so he has to stay right here!” Mioda protested.

“But-” Hinata gave her a flabbergasted look, washed out with residual pain.

“It can’t be helped.” Komaeda laughed. “See you. Mioda-san, I’m rooting for you.” Before Hinata could stop him, he headed out for the exit.

In the next instant, Hinata found himself enduring an excitable Ibuki attempting to flirt with an increasingly weary Togami. He couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for causing this, but he’d feel that way no matter which one of them he disappointed.  

“The two of you aren’t planning on going to Hanamura’s mixer, are you?” Togami asked. He gave Hinata a steady look from behind the glare of his glasses.

“Huh? Not really… Why?” Hinata asked. Was Togami actually worried about them?

“This is nothing but hearsay, but I’ve heard Hanamura offers his VIP’s something other than food,” Togami said aloofly.

“Something… other than food?” Hinata echoed uncertainly.

“That’s what I said.” Togami scowled irritably and rubbed at his brows. “Oy. I assume I’ve entertained you enough?”

“Err… Yeah.” Hinata withered in his seat.

“Then I’ll be going,” Togami decided. As he got up from the table, his large stomach bumped the side, causing all the plates to rattle. He gathered the thoroughly devoured remains of his lunch, and left.

“Wait! Since lunch is over, Ibuki is no longer banned from going with you! She hereby severs her link to Hajime-chan!” Ibuki exclaimed. She crossed her arms and tightly screwed her eyes shut. A moment later, she bounced after Togami, causing him to eye her coolly. However, he didn’t do anything to stop her, merely turning his head and walking away.

It probably wasn’t a big deal, but Hinata couldn’t help but feel a little used and cast aside.

…

Nanami sat on the mahogany edge of the billiard table. She ducked over her handheld, pink eyes darting as she analyzed the character dialogue. The new game she downloaded, _Moonlit Dreams_ , was everything she hoped it’d be. Just as confusing as uncomfortable as the last.

 _“My father abandoned us when we were children. I had no choice but to look after my little brother. All he is is ungrateful. I’d rather just be on my own,”_ Shin said. Branching options appeared on the screen.

_“Pshyeah. Dads totally blow, am I right?”_

_“I’m sorry your life is so hard. But I’m here…”_

_“That’s not right. Family should stick together.”_

Nanami selected the third option. Family should definitely stick together.

Shin’s portrait scowled. His chin lifted as he glowered down at the screen. _“You wouldn’t get it. You have a perfect life; a perfect family. Who are you to judge me?”_ Angry footstep sound effects marched away. Shin faded out.

A disgruntled groan rumbled freely in Nanami’s throat. As she was alone in the rec room, she sighed and grumbled without reservation. “Are you having trouble?” a voice intruded.

Nanami nearly dropped her game. Her head snapped up, pink eyes large in shock.

Komaeda stood in front of her, between her and the door. He waved a flippant hand in greeting. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this frustrated at a game before!” he observed happily.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” Nanami muttered. She looked him over with an uncertain side glance. “Um. How’d you know I was here?”

“Hm? I’m surprised you asked me that! You always come here when you want to be alone. Not even curfew seems to stop you,” Komaeda said. He joined her at the billiard table, leaning against the polished edge. Nanami blinked at him. Her thumb absently rolled over a dial on her handheld, slowly killing the sound. The sickly sweet music ebbed away, leaving them in silence. “Though, you’ve never not wanted to eat lunch with us before,” Komaeda observed thoughtfully.

“Mm…” Nanami’s brows bowed. “It’s not that I didn’t want to…”

“You’re playing a different game,” Komaeda went on.

Nanami’s shoulders stiffened. “Yes,” she said sullenly.

“No luck with the last one?”

Nanami took a beat, and slowly shook her head.

“I see.” Komaeda crossed his arms and stared at his feet. A small frown bent his lips. “I haven’t been much help, have I?” he said quietly.

“You have. You’ve been lots of help,” Nanami insisted. Komaeda lifted his head. His brows shot up. “But, despite that, I haven’t made any progress,” Nanami muttered. She lowered her head. Shadows cast across her face. They highlighted the circles under her eyes; still faint, but alarming in their quiet presence.

“You look exhausted,” Komaeda said. He turned to her more fully. “I understand if you’re frustrated, but you shouldn’t wear yourself so thin. You have me as an ally, remember?” He offered a supportive smile, which clashed with his furrowed brows.

But Nanami shook her head, and the cold brunt of rejection buffeted him like a biting wind. “If I can’t do this much without more help, it’ll be like getting a high score I didn’t earn. I have to do this next part on my own. Or it won’t count.” She pulled her game back up and resumed playing.

Komaeda watched her for awhile. More than anything, he wanted to help. He sighed at his own uselessness and pushed himself from the billiard table. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a packaged melon bread. “You should eat something at least,” he said.

Nanami didn’t look up from her game. “I don’t have time for things like eating and sleeping.”

Komaeda’s lips twitched. As admirable as that was- a part of him wanted to see how long she could last on willpower alone- eating really wasn’t something to be stubborn about. He swung in front of her and peered over her game with a smirk. He dangled the melon bread before her so that she couldn’t possibly avoid it. “That’s fine. If you need your hands to play, I’ll just feed you myself,” he decided.

Pink eyes flicked up and widened. Nanami tightly pursed her lips. An angry redness Komaeda had never gotten to see before exploded across her face like a firework. How amazing! He had no idea Nanami could blush like this. These sort of reactions were as fun as making Hinata mad.

“I’ll eat it,” Nanami mumbled. She held out her hand and pointedly looked away. When Komaeda didn’t drop the bread, she plucked it from the air and began to unwrap it. She set her game atop the billiard table. Plastic rustled violently as her fingers fumbled to free the bread.

Komaeda watched as she took a small bite, and began to eat. Dejection tugged at his lips. “Aahaah. You’re eating it on your own after all?” he sighed. Nanami turned red once again and puffed out her cheeks. Komaeda chuckled openly at her annoyed face.

…

“Komaeda-kun. Where’re we going?” Nanami complained. She followed along, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Ahead of her, the back of Komaeda’s jacket looked little more than a hazy blur of green. Darkness pressed against the hallway windows. Moonlight slashed at their feet.

Komaeda looked back over his shoulder. When he met her eye, he smiled warmly. “Don’t worry. I wouldn’t keep you from your game without good reason,” he assured.

“Mmm…” Nanami’s brows furrowed in suspicion.

They stopped just outside the culinary classroom. Light bled out from under the door. Muffled voices sounded from within. Komaeda opened the door with an inward creak. A warm light enveloped them.

Inside, a small group of their classmates gathered around a banquet table. Owari dived right into the food, joined by Nidai and a somewhat taken aback Souda. Tanaka and Sonia chatted at one of the circular tables that’d been set up. Pekoyama Peko stood solemnly with them, though she didn’t seem to be participating much in their conversation. Tsumiki stood off to the side, nervously fixing the front of her apron, fumbling with hands she wasn’t quite sure what to do with.

Lavish food piled high on pale yellow cloth. Silver candelabras lit the space. Steam rose from one of the industrial stations at the far end of the room. Hanamura was hard at work, dressed head to toe in a white chef’s uniform.

Nanami stepped inside, and looked back at Komaeda curiously. He, however, did not meet her eye. His gaze shifted around the room, and he swallowed tightly. She tilted her head. Just as she was about to ask what was wrong, the door fell shut behind them with a sharp click.

“Oh! There’s more people!” Souda exclaimed. Owari popped her head up from her food like a meerkat emerging from underground. Crumbs clung to her face. She gave them a curious look before diving back in. The others turned to them in greeting. Save for Tanaka, who crossed his arms and eyed them warily.

“Hey!” Komaeda greeted with a friendly wave. Any airs of discomfort had completely whisked away from his person.

“Hello, everyone,” Nanami chimed. She looked around at her classmates bemusedly. She still wasn’t entirely sure what was going on. They joined the group at the long banquet table. Sonia and Pekoyama made their way over.

Tsumiki stood next to Nanami and greeted her with a wavering smile. “I’m glad you’re here… I don’t really know anyone else very well…” Nanami returned the smile.

“How wonderful! I had no idea there would be this many people in attendance,” Sonia said happily. She laced her fingers together. “Did Mr. Hanamura invite you as well?”

“Um…?” Nanami glanced up questioningly at Komaeda.

“We thought it’d be fun to check out,” Komaeda answered. Nanami eyed him irritably. Getting to spend time with everyone was nice, but she had yet to see how this was more important than her game.

“Tanaka-san and I as well!” Sonia beamed. Tanaka glanced over at them. When he met Komaeda’s eye, he promptly turned away. Komaeda laughed nervously. “Oh… I do hope you’re not still angry with each other?” Sonia said carefully.

“Not at all!” Komaeda assured.

Tanaka glowered silently. He stayed by his hamsters, watching over them as they munched chestnuts on the table.

“What’s this? A rivalry between men?” A glint sprang to life in Nidai’s eye. “Bahaha! I like your spirit! But let’s not spoil the food with fighting! There’s nothing wrong with a healthy rivalry, but you should never abandon your meals!”

“Um…” Tsumiki started to speak.

“Of course. It’s nothing like that, anyway,” Komaeda defended.

“You guys…” Tsumiki cowered. Her eyes darted around between them.

“The devious one is correct. A hawk has no need to make a rival out of a snake,” Tanaka said lowly. Sonia gave him a startled look, which quickly turned stern and disapproving.

“Well, you’re not wrong. Though, rather than a snake, I’d say I’m more like a cockoach,” Komaeda laughed uncomfortably. A diffusing smile painted across his face. Nanami’s brows furrowed, and her eyes locked into a glare.

“Excuse me!” Tsumiki raised her voice. Everyone quieted down and looked to her. With all eyes on her, she immediately shrank and pushed her fingers together. “D-Doesn’t this seem strange to anyone?” she asked.

Everyone shared a moment of puzzled and thoughtful silence. “It is somewhat strange,” Pekoyama agreed.

“Hm? What’d you mean? What’s strange?” Souda asked nervously. He adjusted his beanie as he gave her a frightened look.

“The seating arrangement. It’s set by pairs of two,” Pekoyama pointed out. Everyone looked around. Sure enough, each round table had only two chairs.

“Ah… You’re right,” Souda muttered. “Whoa!” He suddenly raised his head. His eyes shot wide. “Aren’t the number of guys and girls even?” he said. Sneaky eyes flickered over to Sonia.

“Isn’t that just a coincidence?” Komaeda offered. “I know for a fact Hanamura-kun invited a few other people.”

“Y-Yeah… M-Maybe small tables were just all that was available?” Tsumiki meekly suggested.

“Yeah. I mean… we’re not really being set up, right? S’not like this is a real group date or anything.” Souda laughed uncertainly. He continued to glance at Sonia.

“If that’s true, I don’t approve of being tricked,” Nidai said. He cracked his knuckles. “Such entanglements are only a distraction at this age. Focus! This is the time to train your mind and body.”

“I think pairing us up is a charming idea! Perhaps this way we can all get to know one another better?” Sonia said brightly. “Right, Tanaka-san?” she gave him a bright smile.

Tanaka turned red. He pulled his muffler up to his nose. “Such contrived frivolities are unneeded by one such as I,” he murmured. Everyone quieted down. Though they were still concerned, Sonia’s positive words managed to ease them some.

“Everyone! Dinner will be ready shortly!” Hanamura announced. He approached them, eyes swimming brightly. As his gaze ran over Komaeda and Nanami, his smile widened. “Oho! Komaeda-san and Nanami-san! I’m so glad you could make it. Feel free to enjoy my spread. I guarantee you’ll taste nothing better,” he boasted.

“Thanks. We will,” Komaeda said with a nod.

“Mm,” Nanami agreed.

Hanamura stroked his chin and chuckled. Nanami tilted her head curiously. “I’m busy now. Can you wait until I’m done?” Hanamura asked.

Nanami glanced around. Hanamura wasn’t looking at anyone but her. “Um. Okay,” she said uncertainly. Did Hanamura want to talk to her about something?

Everyone gathered back into their splintered groups. Komaeda had managed to lull Tsumiki out of solitude to join him, Nidai, Owari, and Souda. They talked animatedly as they feasted on hors d'oeuvres. Nanami tugged on Komaeda’s sleeve. He looked at her curiously, and allowed her to lead him off to the side. “Komaeda-kun, are you up to something?” she whispered.

“Hm? I’m not up to anything.” Komaeda leaned forward and lowered his voice. “But shouldn’t you be? Isn’t this a perfect opportunity to practice romance?”

Nanami grimaced. “So it is like that… I told you. You can’t help me anymore until I get better on my own,” she complained.

“I know. I won’t,” Komaeda assured. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t help yourself.” Nanami’s head cocked to the side, and her brows rose with intrigue. “While you practice, I won’t lend a hand at all. I’ll just watch,” Komaeda explained. He stood tall, and smiled. “I’m leaving it to you. Good luck,” he said. He walked back to the table, brushing by her.

Nanami stared after him. She frowned quietly to herself. Maybe… It wouldn’t hurt to look around. She scoped the room. The cooking classroom was just like a dating sim overworld. Other than Komaeda and the busy Hanamura, there were three boys she could approach. Nidai, Tanaka, and Souda. Tanaka had already proven to be a dangerous route, riddled with bad endings.

“Oh. Try this! It’s delicious,” Komaeda said. He held up a shrimp skewered on a tiny pick, standing before a rack of seafood, meatballs, and marinade. Tsumiki and Pekoyama joined him, trying the food. Nanami gave him a suspicious look, but he acted as though he didn’t see her. Didn’t he know? This wasn’t a co-op achievment.

Nidai and Owari seemed to be discussing protein. Souda held a cup tightly in his hand. It shook slightly as he glared over at Tanaka and Sonia. Would his route be so bad? Probably not. But she was getting ahead of herself. In a dating sim, favor had to be earned before a route could be triggered. Nanami approached the table. “Hello, Souda-kun,” she greeted.

Souda did a double take. “A-Ah. Hey,” he said somewhat uncertainly. He glanced around, and then leaned towards her. “Hang on. You’re a girl,” he said.

“That’s true,” Nanami agreed. Was the route already starting? Surely it wasn’t so easy to trigger flags in real life. It was hard to tell without the dialogue choices laid out before her.

“So. What’d you think about them?” Souda asked. He peered at her intently.

“Them?” Nanami tilted her head.

“You know! Them!” Souda jerked his head towards Sonia and Tanaka. “Geez! Who else would I be talking about?”

“Um…” Nanami observed them for a moment. Tanaka appeared to be boasting about a tale of grandeur. Sonia listened with clasped hands and sparkling eyes. Sometimes, when she spoke, Tanaka would turn red. “They get along, don’t they?” Nanami said. When she turned back around, her jaw fell slack.

Tears sprung in Souda’s eyes. His lip bunched in a whimper. “Y-You really think they’re together?”

What was she supposed to say to that? This must've been the wrong topic to be stuck on. What did the boys in her dating sims usually talk about? “Souda-kun, did you have a tragic childhood?” Nanami asked.

Souda blinked. His face evened out. All traces of grief vanished, replaced by befuddlement. “Huh?” he gaped.

“Maybe… You hide your soft side under a hard exterior to keep people from seeing the real you?” Nanami tried again.

“Wha- The hell…?” Souda cringed and pulled back.

“Ooho. I know.” Nanami flitted a finger into the air. “You promised someone you would fulfill your dream, but it’s not going well. Is the pressure getting to you?”

“I guess I- wait, what?” Souda gave her a look of confusion and fear. “I never told you that! Are you screening my calls!?”

Nanami frowned. This didn’t seem to be working. “Doesn’t talking about your past increase our relationship?” she asked.

Souda turned blue. He pointed down the table, far away from their current location. “I’m… gonna go over here…” he said. He slunk away, cowering slightly as he held his beanie tightly over his pink hair.

Nanami frowned. That didn’t work. She turned to Nidai, who chuckled affectionately as Owari inhaled her food. “You’ve eaten well. Tomorrow, I expect double reps!” he exclaimed.

“Double? Too easy. I’ll give you triple!” Owari said, pumping her fists in the air. A fire gleamed in her eyes. Spare crumbs fell from her face. Nidai nodded in approval.

There wasn’t anyone like Nidai in any of her dating sims. Fighting games, sure, but she never had to romance Ryu to get a high score or unlock other characters. Maybe it was worth a try. Nanami approached them. “Hello,” she greeted.

“Yo! Uhh…” Owari’s face blanked a moment. Her grin returned in a toothy flash. “You! Isn’t this spread awesome?” She returned to her voracious eating. Nanami nodded along in agreement. This wasn’t the first time Owari had forgotten her name.

“Evening, Nanami. Are you eating well?” Nidai asked. He turned to her, holding a plate neatly packed with food. It looked as tiny as a tea saucer in his giant hands.

Nanami glanced at the spread, realizing just then that she hadn’t eaten anything. “Not yet,” she admitted.

“That’s unacceptable. You should properly maintain your body. That’s why you’re so small!” Nidai jabbed a huge finger at her.

“Is that so?” Nanami said. She decided not to bring up the large quantities of snacks she consumed to fuel her gaming marathons. They weren’t exactly nutritious. She trailed off into silence, thinking hard. Another thing they talked about in dating sims… “Hey, Nidai-kun. What’d you do for fun?” she asked.

Nidai gave her an incredulous look. “What’s the point in wasting time? Life! Living! Find fun in daily routines. That’s all the fun a true man needs,” he said.

“Um. Living is important, but I meant more like…” Nanami paused. What did she do for fun, when not playing games? “No. Just playing games, I guess,” she realized. What else was there, anyway?

“Games?” Nidai scoffed. “Games are for weaklings! You’re doing nothing but allowing your body and spirit to rot away. Someone with your build should take up tennis. Forget about games!”

“Hmm…” Nanami thought about his advice. “I think I’d rather die,” she said.

“What!?” Nidai’s eyes grew wide. “You’d give up so easily? Where is your spirit!?” he roared.

“Um…” Nanami drew back slightly. “I’ll look for it by the crab legs,” she excused, pulling away from the conversation.

“Very good! Seafood is an excellent source of protein!” Nidai called after her.

Instead, Nanami found herself by the confections. She bumped against the table and let out a weary breath. Chatter surrounded her. If she could see a stat screen right now, everyone's relationship bar would be in the negative… She kept making the wrong dialogue choices. Maybe her skills weren’t leveled high enough? But she didn’t have time to increase them all in one night. What other ways were there to incur favor? Nanami turned around, coming face to face with a tower of chocolate truffles. Her eyes widened.

The truffles were cupped in gold foil and packaged in plastic. Curly blue ribbon tied off the twisted ends. White lines frosted the shiny, creamy surface of the chocolate. The sheen was near flawless. Nanami plucked one from the rack. She quickly scoped the room. Whose relationship did she want to improve? Her enthusiasm quickly faded. Honestly, her chances weren’t very good with any of the available boys.

She walked over to Komaeda. His back faced her as he chatted with Pekoyama. “You think so? The Terracotta Army is incredible, but not even it holds up against the beauty of the Parthenon. The Greeks really are the best sculptors,” Komaeda insisted.

“Art isn’t only measured by beauty. Impact comes in many forms, such as raw power and formidability. Nothing expresses the warrior’s spirit more truly than ancient Chinese statues,” Pekoyama insisted.

Nanami paused. They seemed to be having a serious discussion…

“Warrior’s spirit? Well, you might be right there!” Komaeda admitted. “But I think I’d rather be awed by something beautiful than by something intimidating.” He looked Pekoyama over and tucked a knuckle under his chin. “Although, in your case, maybe a bit of both is good, too!” he said. Pekoyama’s brow quirked at the comment. Her red eyes widened slightly.

What… Nanami puffed out her cheeks. In her games, whenever she chose the straightforward approach, it would always backfire. That wasn’t fair. Komaeda was doing better than her, and he didn’t even have to! Nanami puffily marched over. “Komaeda-kun,” she said, raising her voice to get his attention.

Red eyes slid to notice her. Pekoyama inclined her head in greeting, then turned away and left. Komaeda faced Nanami with a mild look of surprise. “Nanami-chan? Why’re you wasting time talking to me?”

Nanami frowned. A thousand arguments lined up in her throat, but she settled for shoving her hand out.

“Hm?” Komaeda glanced down. Nanami slowly unfurled her fingers, revealing the fancy truffle nestled within. Komaeda’s eyes widened, and his face lit up. “Oh! Good idea!” He smiled supportively. “If you give someone that chocolate, it’ll definitely break the ice.”

Nanami pursed her lips. Her hand wavered slightly. “No, that’s not-”

“Everyone! Dinner’s ready!” Hanamura announced. Everyone immediately stopped socializing and turned to give the chef their attention. “Please dish up as much as you want and sit in your assigned seats,” Hanamura instructed.

“Huh? Assigned seats? Why should we?” Souda complained.

 Hanamura puffed up slightly. “Keeping organized is important! Don’t worry. I’ve thoughtfully paired everyone up,” he assured.

“Really?” Souda’s face brightened. “Does that mean I’m with Sonia-san!?” he asked eagerly.

Sonia’s brows furrowed at the thought. “I certainly hope not,” she muttered to herself.

After piling their plates with food, everyone sat at the seats with their nametags. Owari and Nidai were, most naturally, paired up. As were Sonia and Tanaka. Souda stared at them miserably. Across him, Tsumiki apologized fervently, "I-I'm sorry I don't have blonde hair or noble blood!" Komaeda and Pekoyama hardly paid any attention to their food, continuing to argue and discuss which types of art was superior. Nanami caught herself eyeing them, wondering just how many relationship points they’d racked up. A disappointed pang dug into Nanami’s chest. Why couldn’t she earn any points with anyone?

“Nanami-san. I’m so glad you decided to come,” Hanamura said from across their table.

Nanami faced him. She offered a smile. “Mm. Thanks for the meal,” she said. She picked up her fork and knife.

“I could tell right away when I saw you walk in. There’s a lot you keep bottled in, isn’t there? A lot of pressure just begging to explode. It’s only natural you’d be here,” Hanamura continued. He smiled widely.

Nanami tilted her head. “What’d you mean?” she asked.

“You don’t have to worry,” Hanamura chuckled. He raised a hand. “I understand you’re shy. But tonight, you can leave it all to me.”

“Leave what all to you?” Nanami asked. A flicker of annoyance prickled across her skin. She got the feeling she was being patronized.

Hanamura gave her a confused look. “This,” he said, as if that explained everything. He gestured to their table. “Why do you think I chose this seating arrangement? Because I know exactly what it is you want.” His eyes slowly slid away, and he smirked. “Otherwise, I would’ve set myself up with Sonia-san…”

Nanami’s eyes widened. “Oh. Is this like a date?” she realized. 

“Oh my.” The corner of Hanamura’s lip twitched. “You can certainly think of it as such, yes,” he agreed. “So long as you understand I can’t ever be exclusive.”

“Thank goodness,” Nanami sighed, half to herself.

Hanamura chuckled. He reached for a pot in the center of the table. “Now that we know why we’re here, I think it’s time for tonight’s special tea. Don’t you?" 

“Tea?” Nanami glanced down at her chicken vinaigrette. Would tea go with this? She didn’t know. She didn’t eat out a lot.

"That’s right. You want to be a VIP, right?” Hanamura asked. For a moment, hesitation flickered in the depths of his beady eyes.

That was a hint, wasn’t it? Nanami was veering dangerously towards losing points, just as she had with Souds and Nidai. “I’ll have some. Thanks,” she said. 

Hanamura chuckled. “I thought so!” He reached over and poured Nanami a cup of tea. 

Shimmering green liquid reflected the candlelight like melted emerald. Nanami stared into her cup in awe. She wasn’t sure she’d ever seen such a vibrant shade of color. Hanamura poured himself a steaming cup, and raised it in a toast. “Enjoy yourself,” he chuckled. He took a sip. Nanami followed suit.

“May I ask why tea is being withheld from the rest of us?” Pekoyama suddenly spoke up. Everyone looked to her questioningly, before following her intensive gaze to Hanamura. 

“Oy! Why do only you guys get tea? I want tea!” Owari protested, standing up from her seat in outrage. Hanamura flustered and looked about in alarm.

“A cup of warm, authentic Japanese tea would simply be lovely!” Sonia agreed.

Tanaka eyed her thoughtfully, then lowered his chin. “Hmph. Luxuries and tribute should not be withheld from one as great as I. To do so invites famine and death,” he said lowly. 

“Oh my!” Hanamura smiled widely. “Do you all really want some?”

“It’s only fair to offer it to everyone,” Pekoyama decreed.

“Give us tea or give us death!” Owari chanted, looking around the room for support.

“Clearly, it’s unanimous,” Nidai said.

“I didn’t know you’d all be interested! All right! I’ll upgrade everyone to VIP status! There’s enough for anyone who wants some,” Hanamura said. He stood up and gathered the pot. He went to each table, filling their cups.

“Ah. No thanks,” Souda declined, shielding his cup with a hand. “Can’t stand that grassy stuff.”

“U-Um. I’ll take some if there’s enough.” Tsumiki timidly raised her hand.

“Thank you,” Komaeda said with a smile. Pekoyama brought her cup in, sitting tall and stoic with a peaceful expression, that somehow managed to remain dangerous. Soon, everyone who wanted some had been served.

Hanamura returned to his table and set the pot down. He watched as everyone sipped their tea. 

“How delightful!” Sonia cooed.

“This…!” Tanaka gave his cup a wide eyed look. He seemed stricken by the fresh taste.

“It’s well brewed,” Pekoyama said with a nod. She paused and stared thoughtfully at the bright drink.

“S’all right, I guess,” Owari said with a shrug. She eyed her already downed cup with dissapointment.

“Everything’s delicious. As expected from the Super High School Level Cook!” Komaeda praised.

“That’s chef to you!” Hanamura snapped. Panic flashed across his face, and he reigned himelf back. “No, wait, I mean- You’re all too kind!” A glint took to his beady eyes. “This is going to be quite the night! Everyone, please enjoy yourselves!” He took his sit in front of Nanami, and everyone resumed chatting, dining, and drinking.

Nanami sipped the tea. A fresh, grassy taste coated her tongue. It reminded her of honeysuckle and the scent of a spring breeze on a cut field. When she set the cup down, she noticed Hanamura staring intently. She frowned and tilted her head. “Is everything to your liking?” Hanamura asked.

“Um… It’s nice,” Nanami said uncertainly.

“Good, good. Do you want something more to satisfy you?”

Nanami stared down at her food. “That’s a lot. As delicious as it is, I’m not sure I can handle all of it,” she admitted.

Hanamura sat perfectly still, his eyes sharp and focused. A tinge of red splashed across his face, so much so that he shone like a waxed tomato. “Don’t worry, don’t worry. It’ll fit,” he chuckled lowly. “You may think it’s small, but it can take quite a lot…”

“Really?” Nanami perked.

Hanamura nodded matter-of-factly. “Of course! I know what I’m doing,” he boasted.

“Oh… I see.” Nanami nodded once. That made sense. He was the SHSL Cook, after all. “The stomach is more amazing than I thought,” she muttered.

With that in mind, she ate without reservation. Hanamura continued to talk, his monologue, along with everyone else’s collective voices, a babbling lullaby. Nanami could feel her eyes grow heavy and droop, eclipsing her vision into a blurry crescent. Sleep tugged at the corners of her mind. Numbness settled in her body. She wanted to take a nap. Was that normal for a date? None of the characters in the game took naps during dates. Nanami eyed Hanamura, his blurry form posed as he retold a tale of winning an international cooking championship. This didn’t really feel any different then talking with someone normally. Was a date supposed to feel different? Would she feel any different if it were someone else sitting across her?

“Hey, Nanami?” Hanamura’s form distorted, thinned, and lengthened. A white shirt, a tie, brown hair and eyes, a well built frame. “You’re doing it again.” Hinata’s brows bowed, and he smiled helplessly. “How many times do I have to tell you? If you’re going to be so tired you can’t keep your eyes open, go to bed earlier!” 

A slow smile spread up Nanami’s face. Hinata was always so kind, even if he didn’t understand. 

Hinata’s form began to blur like an oil painting, twisting in colors of green, red, and a white. “Are you falling asleep, Nanami-chan? Ahaha! That’s so like you!” a voice said cheerfully. A pair of gray eyes stared at her intently, refusing to blink. “But you know. You’ll just burn yourself out like this. Don’t force yourself for my sake. It’s not worth it. You’re not playing anything right now, right? Go ahead and sleep for a bit. Come back stronger in the morning so you can beat those high scores,” Komaeda said. He lowered his head, resting his jaw against his knuckles.

Nanami frowned. Komaeda was just the opposite of Hinata. 

Komaeda laughed. “What’s with that look? Am I nagging you too much?” He leaned forward slightly, peering closely with hooded lids. “Or maybe you can’t sleep like that?” His voice lowered to a husky murmur. “Hey, Nanami-chan. Do you want to use my body as a pillow again? Go ahead. It’s yours to use whenever you want.”

Nanami’s breath caught in her throat. Heat flared across her face so intensely her skin burned and throbbed. What was that? Was that really something Komaeda would say? What did it mean? It terrified her. At least, she thought it did. Why else would her heart be hammering out of control like this? Was this what they called a heart attack? Scary…

“Ah! Nanami-san? Are you sleeping right now!?” a high pitched voice squeaked.

Nanami’s eyes snapped open. Her shoulders shot up with a jolt. The dim candlelight rushed at her. Hanamura’s face hovered from across the spread. The cook’s hands planted firmly on the table. It was difficult to see him from behind the candelabrum, but it was definitely him this time. Hinata was nowhere in sight, and Komaeda was still sitting with Pekoyama at a different table. “Mhm?” Nanami’s face broke into a yawn. She rubbed at her heavy eyes. “I was dreaming…” Her hand froze. She set her fingers against her cheek. Heat raced across her skin. Why was she so warm 

“Dreaming!?” Hanamura echoed in distraught. “A-Are you really that bored?” He sat back down. His round face twitched, and he wrung his hands.

“I wouldn’t say I’m bored. Unless sleepy is just another word for bored,” Nanami mused. Her head spun. She couldn’t think about the date or anything she’d learned from playing dating sims.

“So just admit you’re both! Ah but that won’t do at all! It’s too early to sleep!” Hanamura protested. He stood up suddenly. “W-Wait. Wanting to sleep’s a sign of a full belly, r-right? Then let’s move on to the main course!” He clapped his hands together.

Nanami winced and shut an eye at the loud sound. “I thought this was the main course?” she asked.

“No, no! This is the precursor to the main event!” Hanamura said. He glanced around, and tugged at his collar. “I think it’s about time we go somewhere private, don’t you?”

“Somewhere private?” Nanami echoed thoughtfully. “Why?”

Hanamura gave her a funny look. “I thought that was obvious! We don’t want someone walking in on us, do we?” He paused, looking increasingly worried when she didn’t respond. “It’s all for our date!” he insisted. 

“I see,” Nanami said. She was still uncertain. This must’ve been yet another dating thing she didn’t understand. Who knew? Trying to figure it out was beginning to make her head light.

“Hohoho… You like to play games, don’t you?” Hanamura asked. Nanami perked up. Enthusiasm sparkled in her eyes. Hanamura lightly ran a comb through his hair. “Well, for the main course, we can play as many games as you like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter took forever. I kept cringing over this whole arc, and had to rewrite it over and over again. But it's done! I'm still cringing over it, but it's done!


	6. Endgame

Despite the late hour, Hinata hunkered over his mathematics manual. A dark graphite tattoo imprinted along the side of the hand. Komaeda hadn't returned, and neither he nor Nanami were answering their phones. Hinata couldn't shake the feeling they were getting into trouble again.

But that was their problem. He was just going to study and not worry about them. The desk vibrated against his resting hand. Hinata snatched his phone up and answered without checking the caller ID.

“Hey! Where are you--?” he demanded.

Strange, muffled, and chaotic noises came through from the other line, cutting him off.

“Hinata! You’ve gotta help me!” a familiar voice begged. However, it didn’t belong to either of the people he’d expected to hear.

“Wha--Souda?” Hinata grabbed the edge of his chair and pushed himself up. Whatever this call was about, it sounded urgent.

“You need to get over here! They’re out of control!” Souda panicked. “Culinary classroom! Hurry--Yaah! No, that’s not yours!” Souda yelped.

A loud crackling rang in Hinata’s ear, causing him to wince and jerk away. The fumbling rustle was followed by a girlish giggle. The phone hung up.

…

“Oy, oy, oy! Don’t touch there! Eeeyaah!”

Hinata threw open the door to the culinary classroom. Inside, he found a sight he could hardly believe. Round tables, appearing once to have been set up nicely, littered the floor. Delicate tablecloths tangled and sprawled in a mess. Dishes and food spilled out counter to counter.

In the middle of the room, Souda attempted to help Tsumiki up. The nurse had seemingly turned to jelly, her legs unmoving as they slung across the floor. Her eyes swirled hazily. Red struck across her entire face. Grabby fingers clung to Souda’s jumper.

“I need ‘it’! It’s the only thing that’ll ease my hot body!” Owari begged, looking pleadingly up at Nidai. She too, had that same blush painted under her eyes. In fact, everyone but Souda did.

“Yes!” the large man boomed. He drew himself up and stuck out his chest. “Everyone can benefit from physical therapy! Let's all do 'it'!” he roared.

“'I-It'!? Don’t do 'it'!” Souda yelped. He craned his neck back towards them. Tsumiki yanked at the front of his jacket, the drunken bliss vanishing from her face as soon as he turned his attention elsewhere.

“Tanaka-san?” Sonia said. She and Tanaka remained seated. The princess had bunched her dress in her hands. She stared down with a slightly puzzled expression.

“I must confess. I feel rather strange,” she said. "Do you feel the same way?"

Tanaka didn’t answer. He had pulled the muffler all the way up to his brows, looking like a purple mummy. His hamsters perched on his shoulders and gave him concerned looks. The princess picked up her chair and scooted around the table, inch by inch. As she neared, Tanaka turned redder and retreated back around the other way.

Souda’s head snapped up. Horror twisted his face like gnarled bark. “No, Sonia-san! Don’t do something you’ll regret!” he cried in anguish.

Pekoyama buckled over near the far wall, leaning on her bamboo sword for support. The hilt trembled in her grip.

On the last intact table, Komaeda rested his head in his arms, fast asleep. What was he even doing here?

Hinata stood in the doorway. He felt his jaw go slack and his eyes widen. Had the school gone mad?

“Oy! Everyone! Knock it off!” he shouted.

If they’d heard him, they didn’t make any sign. Except for Souda, who made a beeline for him. Tsumiki dropped to the floor, legs folded at her sides.

Tears streamed from Souda’s eyes. “Help meee!” he cried. He dashed behind Hinata, who was now face to face with a very large, very red faced Nidai. What--was he drunk!?

“Bahaha! Do you want me to show you 'it' as well?” Nidai bellowed. He cracked his large knuckles.

Souda whimpered and cowered behind Hinata, who balked and raised his hands. “N-No thanks,” he said.

The mechanic looked up at him tearfully. “Save me,” he whimpered.

“Pull yourself together! We need to get everyone under control!” Hinata said, throwing out a hand at the chaos before them. More knuckles cracked sharply as Nidai moved on to his other hand.

Souda jumped to full attention. “Right!” he yelped. He ran straight for Sonia, who was now attempting to shimmy into a mortified Tanaka’s chair. “Wait, Sonia-san! Don’t become that kind of girl!”

"I would appreciate it if you disappeared immediately," Sonia said coolly. 

While Souda worked on separating them, Hinata approached Pekoyama, intending to lend her a hand. Crimson eyes flashed. Pekoyama drew her blade from her back. The wrinkles of the black fabric cover managed to look as menacing as the ripples of folded steel from a sharp sword.

“Don’t touch me,” she said.

Hinata felt his heart seize in cold terror. “W-Why don’t you sit down?” he said.

Pekoyama seemed to seriously consider it. But then her eyes hardened. “I must report this to the young master,” she decided.

“What—” Hinata reached a hand out. Pekoyama jabbed out with the hilt of her sword, cracking him in the nose. Purple and green fireworks exploded across his vision. “Fuck!” he swore, holding his stinging nose. Pekoyama sprang past him and bolted for the door in a white blur.

“Wait!” Hinata tried to follow, but stumbled in pain. By the time he corrected himself, it was much too late to catch her.

“Dammit!” Hinata shook his reeling head. Frustration gnawed at his gut. He hadn’t even figured out what happened to everyone, and now Pekoyama was loose in the school! He staggered over to Komaeda, and roughly shook him by the shoulder. “Oy! Komaeda! Wake up!” he urged.

“Mhm?” Komaeda lifted his head as though it were a great effort. He blinked up at Hinata with hooded lids. The ominous red streaks had tinged his cheeks as well, a startling contrast against his pale skin.

A dreamy smile spread up his face. “Hinata-kun,” he said groggily. He reached out and grabbed the collar of Hinata’s shirt. “I’m so glad you’re here~” Hinata blinked in confusion. He felt himself being pulled down.

“What’re you--Hey! Knock it off!” Hinata tore himself free and reeled back.

Komaeda slumped forward from the sudden force. His eyes blinked fully open. Panic sniped across his face.

“A-Ah!” He held up his hands. “Wait, that wasn’t—I thought I was dreaming!” he said with a nervous laugh.

“That doesn’t make me feel any better!” Hinata snapped. Komaeda winced, his brows bowed. Hinata sighed and straightened his tie. “Forget it. You good?”

Komaeda sluggishly nodded.

“Right. Okay.” Hinata eyed him suspiciously. His face was still red, but he wasn’t acting strange anymore. “Help me get everyone under control,” he said.

A loud crash interrupted them. “Kyaa!” Tsumiki cried. “Oh no! Help!” Everyone turned towards the source of the commotion.

Somehow, the table by Tsumiki had collapsed, likely when she tried to use it to steady herself. The white tablecloth tangled around the nurse’s ankles, pulling her legs apart and up over her head, revealing just about everything. Gravy stained her clothes and splotched her skin and face in shiny, congealed puddles.

“How did she even get like that?” Souda gaped.

Hinata couldn’t answer. Nothing but a strangled noise came from Komaeda. Sonia and Tanaka had gathered around the scene. “Oh my! Shouldn’t we help her?” Sonia said. “Or…” her eyes slid to Tanaka. “Perhaps follow her example?”

“Y-Yeah,” Hinata agreed. He paused. “Wait, what!?” He whirled on Sonia, who smiled graciously.

“Not even the darkest suffering in the Fields of Punishment could prepare me for this day. This is a trial most foul, designed to test the strength of one’s very soul, even a soulless being such as I,” Tanaka said weakly. His furrowed brows and pursed lips trembled.

“This is so embarrassing! Don’t look! Don’t do anything! I don’t want that!” Tsumiki insisted. “I really wouldn’t want anyone to look! Or do anything!”

"Help her already!" Hinata panicked, forgetting he was most likely the only one capable of doing so.

The air whooshed near Hinata’s ear. A thrown green jacket fluttered over Tsumiki, covering her from her face to her knees. The meek girl’s whimpers abruptly stopped. 

Komaeda, now just in a white shirt, turned his back. He made an uncomfortable choking sound. “Sorry. I want to help everyone, but this is the most I can do,” he said.

Just what was going on? Hinata shook himself to alertness and gave Souda a somewhat uncomfortable look. “Let’s help her,” he said.

Souda flinched. “Y-Yeah. Whatever you say.”

They managed to free Tsumiki, doing their best not to touch anywhere inappropriate with their eyes averted. When she was free from the tablecloth's constraints, she sat up. Awareness returned to her eyes. She held the edges of the jacket up to her chin. She stared down at it with slack lips, and then up at Komaeda’s back.

As Hinata and Souda ushered the others to sit down, Tsumiki got to her feet. “Um. Thank you,” she mumbled. She handed the jacket over.

“M-Mm.” Komaeda showed a strained smile. He retrieved his jacket and put it on, keeping his eyes firmly averted. Tsumiki’s blush turned a violent scarlet. She fidgeted and twiddled her fingers.

Once everyone had settled down, Hinata had Komaeda watch over them, and pulled Souda out of earshot. “What the hell is going on?” he demanded.

“Does it look like I’d know?” Souda muttered and rubbed the back of his head.

“You must have some idea! You’re the only one who isn’t… weird!” Hinata said. He gestured desperately at their red-faced school mates.

“I don’t know, okay!” Souda snapped. He bristled. Stress-induced sweat beaded along his face. His eyes swirled with anxiety and exhaustion. “This _should_ be a dream come true, right? Girls and boys being paired up. But it’s a nightmare!”

Hinata didn’t know _what_ to say to that.

“Actually, I might have some idea what happened,” Komaeda said. Hinata jumped. He hadn’t noticed the luckster sneak up on them. “We all ate the same food, but Souda-kun was the only one of us who didn’t drink any tea,” Komaeda explained.

“Tea?” Hinata echoed. He stared at the sight of the mess. Vibrant green liquid spilled out from a toppled pot.

“Oho! That’s right! You guy’s all had that nasty stuff.” Souda’s eyes widened in realization. “That damn bastard must’ve spiked your drinks!”

“Who?” Hinata said.

"Hanamura!" Souda cried.

"Hanamura?" Hinata frowned. “Wait. This is supposed to be his party, isn't it?"

"Oh? You didn't realize?" Komaeda said.

"I did. He just isn’t here," Hinata defended. His eyes narrowed as he racked his brain. "Spiked tea... Is this what Togami was talking about?” he muttered.

Komaeda’s brows knitted together. “I don’t remember hearing anything about spiked tea,” he said.

“It was after you left,” Hinata explained. “Togami warned me Hanamura might supply something other than food at his parties. I didn’t really get it, but… from how everyone’s acting…” he trailed off uncomfortably. He cleared his throat.

“What? What is it?” Souda bared his sharp teeth. “You think now’s the time to hold back? Just tell us!”

“Well… Err…” Hinata rubbed the back of his neck. The mere thought of saying the word was mortifying. “It must be some kind of…” He stopped himself. He just couldn’t say it.

“What’s wrong, Hinata-kun? Did you forget what an aphrodisiac is called?” Komaeda asked.

Hinata and Souda both recoiled. “Whaaat!?” Souda yelped. “No way! You can’t be serious!”

Komaeda stared off to the side and smiled wryly. “I wish I could say I was joking. But the facts are hard to ignore,” he said.

“Hrk!” Souda whirled on him and danced away. He pointed an unsteady finger. “What’s hard? D-Don’t come near me!”

“Eh?” Komaeda raised a diffusing hand. “Don’t worry about me, Souda-kun! I'll only touch you if you ask me to."

Hinata felt the muscle under his eye twitch. Souda cringed and pulled his beanie over his ears. “There’s something seriously wrong with you,” he whimpered.

“Is there? I don’t feel strange at all,” Komaeda said.

“Actually, forgetting all that just now, you seem pretty calm,” Hinata said.

Souda peaked out from under his hat. “Maybe he didn’t drink that much?” he muttered.

“No. I drank all of it,” Komaeda said.

“R-Really!?” Souda yelped. He leaned over towards Hinata. “Oy, oy. That’s not normal, is it?"

“Forget it. The one we really need to worry about is Hanamura,” Hinata said. He took a quick look around. “I don’t see him anywhere.”   

“Hanamura-kun was already gone when I woke up,” Komaeda reported. Gray eyes swung from every corner of the room. The pale boy turned suddenly paler.

“What?” Hinata immediately tensed.

Komaeda crossed his arms and frowned. “Nanami-chan isn’t here either.”

A spark of alarm jolted through Hinata’s chest. “Nanami was here?” he said dully.

“M-Mm. I brought her,” Komaeda said. He eyed Hinata as though slowly extracting bait from a spring trap. “But, I didn’t know--”

The trap sprung. “You what!? Did you forget what Togami told us!?” Hinata shouted.

Souda jumped at the sudden outburst. His head swung confusedly between them.

“I told you. I didn’t know about the tea--” Komaeda protested.

“Forget the tea! You knew what Hanamura was after…” Hinata trailed off. He narrowed his eyes. Komaeda clamed his mouth shut. “Don’t tell me that’s why you brought her?” Hinata’s fingers curled into a fist.

“Hang on! I didn’t cause this!” Komaeda said. A desperate edge clung to his voice.

“Err. I feel like I’m missing something here,” Souda muttered.

“Did she drink the tea?” Hinata demanded.

Komaeda stiffened. “We all did,” he said with a simple shrug. “Hanamura-kun too.”

“So what you’re saying is she might not be herself right now,” Hinata said tightly. “And if she’s with Hanamura…” Numb dread gripped him like cold iron. That wasn’t good. That really wasn’t good. “Dammit! Souda, can you watch the others for awhile?” He turned to Souda with eyes that weren’t about to take no for an answer.

“Hm? Ah. Y-Yeah,” Souda said. “I got it. I can be dependable, you know? Just don’t take too long!” He seemed to sense the tension, as he dashed from their sides to join the others, now subdued and dozing off in their exhaustion.

“Do you have any idea where Nanami is?” Hinata asked. He spoke coolly and gave Komaeda a hard look.

Komaeda’s throat constricted until the bones popped. “I might,” he admitted. “It all depends on whether or not Nanami-chan picked the setting."

Hinata raised a frustrated brow. "Setting? Setting for what?" he asked.

"Do you really have time for questions?" Komaeda chastised. "Hanamura-kun can't be trusted to be chivalrous. Shouldn't we hurry?"

Damn it. Hinata buried his angry suspicions. He knew this had to do with their obsession with beating that game, but now wasn't the time.

…

Komaeda brought Hinata to the rec room. They tried the door. The handle turned effortlessly. Hinata rushed into the room and froze at what he saw. His arms hung out uselessly from his sides, causing Komaeda to bump into his right elbow. He felt his eyes grow large. His vision swayed and darkened.

A discarded dart on the floor. Tightened rope. A round body, dressed in a chef suit, head drooping towards his chest, strung up on the dartboard like a sacrificial lamb.

“W-Wha… What the hell is this?” Hinata stammered. Komaeda walked around his arm and approached the body.

Punch noises and 8-bit cries emanated from the back of the room. Nanami played at one of the arcade stations. “Nanami!” Hinata reeled. “You… You’re playing games?”

Nanami tilted her head to the side questioningly. That’s when Hinata noticed the red flush splashing under her eyes and across the bridge of her nose. A glassy haze had taken over her eyes.

In her current state, had she… done something to Hanamura?

“Hanamura-kun!” Komaeda called, cupping his hands over his mouth.

The body jerked. Hanamura snapped his head up. “Aaah!” he cried.

“Aaah!” Hinata echoed, slamming his back into the edge of the doorway. Sharp pain bolted up his bones.

“Fin’lly some’ne came! Get me ‘own from ‘ere!” Hanamura blabbered. His face shone as red as a waxed tomato.

Hinata’s chest heaved. He pressed a hand over his heart as if to keep it from beating its way out of his body. “The hell’s going on!?” he barked.

“I’d like to know that, too,” Komaeda added. Gray eyes slowly scoped the room, gathering all the information.

"Hinata-kun? Komaeda-kun? What're you doing here?" Nanami asked.

"Looking for you!" Hinata said.

Nanami frowned and tapped her chin. "Was I missing?" she mused.

Hinata gave her a baffled look.

"Hey, Nanami-chan. Why is Hanamura-kun tied to the dartboard?" Komaeda piped.

Nanami thought about it. "I don't know," she said.

"You don't...?" Hinata gestured with open hands. "How can you not know? What happened after the dinner party?"  

Realization shimmered in Nanami's pink eyes. "Oh. After dinner, Hanamura-kun wanted to go someplace private to play games. I told him the rec room’s usually empty after eight.”

“Play games?” Komaeda echoed.

Nanami frowned. “Darts isn't as fun as Street fighter," she said.

Hinata and Komaeda spared another look at Hanamura as he hung from the dartboard. “I ‘idn’t ‘ean dat ‘ind of ‘ame!” the cook shouted.

"We know." Komaeda sighed coldly. "If you weren't already tied up, we'd do it ourselves."

“‘AAAT!?” Hanamura roared.

At least they agreed on that. Honestly, Hinata imagined doing a lot worse.

"You shouldn't do that," Nanami said. She rubbed her head and gave Hanamura's situation a confused look. "Sorry, Hanamura-kun. I don't really know why I left you up there."

"I 'on't for'ive ya!" Hanamura shrieked.   

"A few more days couldn't hurt," Hinata bit.

"It was like a voice in my head told me, ‘Would you kindly just leave him'," Nanami said.

"It's not your fault." Komaeda smiled kindly. "The tea was spiked with something that made everyone act strange."

Hinata shot him a warning look. “Oy, Komaeda!” he clamored.

“The tea?” Nanami took a moment to think. “But didn’t everyone else drink it, too? Is everyone all right?”

Komaeda raised a reassuring hand. "Don't worry! The others are fine."

"What about you? Are you okay?" Nanami asked.

The smile slipped away. Komaeda tilted his head.

“’M ‘OT!” Hanamura protested. He breathed out harshly through his nose. Figuring this had gone on long enough, Hinata untied the ropes fasted from the back of the dartboard to his wrists and ankles.

Now that he was free, Hanamura rubbed his raw hands and took calming breathes. He jabbed a finger at Nanami. “How could you insult me like this!? You played me like one of your ridiculous games!"

Both Hinata and Komaeda glared at him, each angered for entirely different reasons.

Nanami puffed out her cheeks. “It’s true I agreed to go on a date, but I never asked you to put something in my tea.”

“Wassit?! Don’t pretend like you didn’t know! That’s the VIP experience people come for!” Hanamura clamored. As he ranted, his face glowed increasingly red. “My special tea isn't just for anyone! Drinking it is a privilege! Don't you understand how potent it is? You must be unimaginably hot right now!”

"Shut the hell up!” Hinata shouted.

“You shouldn’t say that to a girl,” Komaeda said.

“Huuuh!?” Hanamura drew up as high as he could, staring at Komaeda with the fury of a thousand suns. He threw out an accusatory finger. “You were the one who told me she wanted to be a VIP in the first place!” he roared.

The room went quiet, save for Hanamura’s angry panting. Hinata clenched his jaw. “Hey… Is that true?” he asked.

Gray eyes, the only muscle that moved, flickered to him. Komaeda balked. “A-Ah.” He raised his hands and took a small step back.

“It’s true! You trapped me, intending to make a fool out of me! Didn’t you?” Hanamura ranted, hammering his fists through the air.

…

_“Ugh! Get lost! You’re being a creep!” Koizumi snapped. She turned sharply, leading Saionji away._

_The small girl threw her head over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue. “Disgusting~” she sang. “I’ve never met anyone so desperate in my life!”_

_Hanamura smiled dreamily at the harsh words. He turned around, coming face to face with another smile. He bounced back. “Gah! K-Komaeda-san… You startled me,” he said weakly._

_“Sorry to scare you with my unpleasant face,” Komaeda said. His lips curved into a friendly crescent. “Maybe some good news will make up for it?”_

_“Good news?” Hanamura gave him a nervous look. “Well, that depends. What sort of news is it? Did you change your mind about coming to dinner?”_

_“Something like that. I know someone who wants to be a VIP,” Komaeda explained._

_“Eh?” Hanamura recoiled. His eyes darted around. “H-How do you know about that? I mean—whatever are you talking about?”_

_“No need to be nervous!” Komaeda laughed. “I have my sources. More importantly, don’t you want to know who it is?” He leaned forward with a gleam in his eye._

_“Hmm." Hanamura's eyes glittered. “I can’t deny I’m rather intrigued. A friend, did you say? Don’t tell me. Is it you?” He waggled his eyebrows._

_“No, not me!” Komaeda laughed and drew back slightly. “It’s Nanami Chiaki,” he said._

_“Eh!? Nanami-san?” Hanamura blinked in shock. “I never would’ve imagined. Oh my. Yes, of course.” A smirk spread up his round face. “It’s always the quiet ones, they say. And I’ve heard gamers can get surprisingly wild too.”_

_“…Is that so. She’s shy, so you have to pretend you don’t know when I bring her tonight. Just follow her lead,” Komaeda instructed._

_“And you’re sure about this? She specifically wants a taste of my, ah, special VIP cooking?” Hanamura asked with an intent, far-off stare._

_“Positive!” Komaeda assured with a pleasant smile. “Ask her tonight. She’ll definitely say yes.”_

…

“Komaeda!” Hinata growled. He lunged forward and grabbed Komaeda by the scruff of his jacket. He roughly yanked him up till they were a hair’s breath apart, causing the boy’s unsteady feet to stumble. Komaeda bit back a gasp. “The hell is wrong with you?” Hinata hissed.

“Hinata-kun!” Nanami lurched.

“H-Hang on!” Komaeda yammered, eyes swirling. “This was to help Nanami-chan beat dating sims! All I want to do is help, so I...”

Nanami stopped in her tracks. She rubbed her arm and averted her glassy gaze to the floor.

Hinata tightened his grip until the fabric creaked in complaint and gave an angry shake. Komaeda’s head jerked. He shook himself clear, hanging like a dead sack from Hinata’s grip.

“You…” Hinata ground his teeth together. “You can’t be serious!”

“Hinata-kun! Stop!” Nanami said more forcefully. She raised a commanding hand. “Even if what Hanamura-kun says is true, I was the one who participated! So if you’re going to be angry, be angry with me as well. Otherwise, calm down.”

Hinata’s eyes flashed from Komaeda to Nanami. His jaw twitched. “Shit,” he muttered. He released Komaeda and turned his back. He let out a calming breath. It didn’t do any good.

Komaeda stumbled and fell down to a knee. He blinked at the floor, adjusted his jacket, and got back to his feet. He gestured out a beseeching hand. “I really had no idea how far—” he tried, his voice a whine.

“Just stop,” Hinata snapped. He turned his head, but didn’t look at him. “I don’t want to hear it. You know how Hanamura is.”

Panic and grief sniped across Komaeda’s face.

"Slanderer!" Hanamura jabbed a pudgy finger. "I didn't do anything wrong! People come for the VIP experience!"

Hinata cast him a cold glare. "They come for the food. It's not like anyone would be interested otherwise," he bit.

“Grk!” Hanamura reeled back. “T-That’s…!” he stammered. “That’s nonsense! VIP’s come to enjoy the aphrodisiac effects of the tea with each—”

“Enough!” Hinata shouted, effectively shutting him up. Hanamura quivered as he quietly fumed.

"It's okay, Hinata-kun. I already figured it was something like that. I feel completely normal,” Nanami said. She raised a fist to showcase her health.

Hinata eyed her from the corner of his vision. Both Nanami and Komaeda claimed they fine, but the color of their faces said otherwise. And they were both acting strange, even if only in small ways. Were they really all right?

“T-T-That has to be a lie!” Hanamura argued, snapping out of his brief remission. “My ingredients come straight from the best! You have to be feeling the effects! It works! Look! Just look at my lower body!”

Everyone averted their eyes to different parts of the room.

Hinata rubbed his brow and slouched over slightly. “I’m taking Hanamura back to his room,” he said wearily. He grabbed Hanamura by the elbow. The cook couldn’t be trusted on his own.

“Oohoo!” Hanamura gushed, turning even redder. “Back to my room? Are we swapping already?”

“Like hell!” Hinata snapped. He pulled Hanamura towards the door. He stopped midway and threw his head back. “Komaeda. This is your fault. If you’ve got anything else planned, forget it,” he said. His eyes held nothing but discontent.

Komaeda pursed his lips, unable to say anything to his terrible stare. Hinata held his eye until he was sure he’d gotten his point across and left with the still babbling Hanamura.

Once they were gone, just the two of them stood in the suddenly quiet room. Komaeda breathed heftily. When he turned, he was surprised to see Nanami had pulled her hood over her head and clutched it tight around her face.

“Are you all right?” He approached her, hand reflexively reaching out.

Nanami regarded him with puffed cheeks, stopping him in his tracks.

“Ah. Do you hate me too?” Komaeda said with downcast eyes.

"Of course not." Nanami watched him for a moment. “You were really reckless, and your plans got out of hand. But that part isn’t your fault,” she decided.

Komaeda’s shoulders relaxed as a weight lifted from his back. “I’m not so sure I deserve the benefit of the doubt. While I didn't know about the tea, I can’t pretend to be innocent to Hanamura’s intentions.”

“Did you really set everything up?” Nanami asked. The slight edge returned to her voice.

Komaeda slowly lowered his arm and straightened. “Yes,” he said. “I’ll understand if you’re mad at me. You did specifically ask me not to help, after all. I’ll take any punishment you have to give.”

“Hrmm.” Nanami sighed, and her cheeks deflated. “I thought I could do something on my own this time. But I didn’t trigger Hanamura’s route. You did. And I still got the bad end.” She crossed her arms at her waist and hung her head. Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

Komaeda’s chest clenched. This was worrying. This sort of negativity was what he wanted to avoid. A challenge like this was supposed to encourage her, not fill her with doubt. But that wasn’t all.

“I’m like the follower who won’t stop walking into walls,” Nanami mumbled.

She looked sad. And that really made his chest clench like a bad cold.

“You shouldn’t talk like that.” Komaeda walked up to her in three long strides. Nanami raised her head, recoiling at his sudden closeness. Her heel lifted, but she didn’t back away.

“But…" Her glassy eyes slid away. Small fingers clutched at the edge of her jacket. “It might be that romance is impossible for me,” she confessed. "Gaming has never helped me make friends."

Komaeda felt his heart drop to his feet. Nanami’s hope… was this as far as it could go? No. That was completely unacceptable. He had to do something to snap her out of this. He took a step closer.

“Can you close your eyes?” he asked.

Nanami glanced up questioningly.

“Just for a bit,” Komaeda urged.

“Mmm.” Nanami gave him a look of uncertainty. She allowed her eyes to fall shut. 

Fabric rustled. The air moved at her side. Light pressure rested against the top of her head. Long fingers stroked her hair, slowly down to her ear, before circling back and repeating.

“Mm?” Nanami twitched at the alien sensation. It tickled her scalp. But it felt nice too. Soothing and relaxing. She felt the clenching tension in her back and legs melt away.

“Have you calmed down?” Komaeda asked, his voice low.

“Mm,” Nanami confirmed.

Komaeda’s hand stopped at the top of her head. Just enough pressure was applied to pull her forward, so that his chin hovered over the shell of her ear. A dark voice crept in.

“Does it feel nice? Failing isn't so bad when someone will coddle you."

The lulling sense of sleep whisked away. Nanami’s eyes snapped wide. She whipped her head up.

Komaeda's eyes didn't reflect his smile. They glared like needles, contrasting his flush face. His light fingers became a heavy weight.

“It’s wise to know your limits. You know you're just as bad at romance as you are at making friends, so why don’t you just stop here and give up?” he said.

Though his voice was kind, Nanami’s heart sank to her ribs. “That’s not it!” She grabbed the front of his jacket. “I want to make friends!" Moisture glistened in her wide eyes.  

A small frown tipped Komaeda's lips. "Make friends?" he echoed. "Is that your reason?"

Feeling oddly embarrassed, Nanami pursed her lips and quieted to a soft murmur. "It's possible I'm bad with dating sims and making friends for the same reason. If I can play this sort of game, maybe I can make friends too?"

Komaeda lifted his chin. "Then what are you going to do?" he asked.

Nanami's eyes flashed. "Keep going!" she said. "I was scared because I had to fight the final boss in the tutorial level, but that doesn’t mean I want to give up! There’s still so much more I want to learn!”

As her voice pitched in earnest, Komaeda’s eyes blinked wider. He beamed and removed his hand. All the softness and kindness he wore returned in a rush. “That's great, Nanami-chan! I knew you’d evade my pitfall. You're the SHSL Gamer after all!”

Nanami’s fingers loosened on his coat. “Pitfall?”

“It’s almost impressive how bad you are with people! But the you who embodies hope would never stop trying to learn,” Komaeda said.

Relief spilled in as though a water gate had been lifted, washing with it all the doubt and anxiety. Nanami ducked her head. She felt her brow bump and press into soft linen. She opened her eyes and saw green.

The scent of sweat, wood, soap, and something faintly syrupy swirled in her head like morning fog.

“It’s hard to make the right dialogue choices when I don’t even know what boys smell like,” she mumbled.

“Hm? What?” Komaeda said.

Nanami twisted her fingers. "Boys’ bodies are different than girls’ bodies,” she said.

“A-Ah. Yes, that’s true,” Komaeda agreed.

They stood as still as spooked rabbits. It was somehow too awkward to pull away. In their close proximity, an unwanted awareness of the other’s presence crept in.

Nanami spoke again without meaning to. “I should probably learn about the differences.”

The Adam’s apple in Komaeda’s throat bobbed. “Haha... I did volunteer myself to help you learn,” he said.

Nanami seriously thought about it. What did she want to know? Her fingers dug into his jacket. The cold zipper pressed against her palm.

The door slammed into the wall.

“Young master!” a voice cried sharply. Upon spotting them, Pekoyama straightened her stance. “You…! What’re you doing?”

“N-Nothing!” Komaeda stammered, lifting his hands to prove his innocence.

Pekoyama narrowed her eyes. She evened her panting breath and wiped her flushed face. “Pardon the inrusion,” she said, and promptly left.

Nanami hummed questioningly.

Komaeda let out a staggered laugh and took a generous step back. His jacket slipped from Nanami’s bleary clutches. “Ahaha! We should probably sleep this weird tea off! Clearly it’s messing with everyone,” he said.

That’s right. The tea was probably why Nanami felt so fuzzy. And disappointed at the sudden distance. She stifled a yawn behind her sleeve.  

“Uwaaah… Good night, Komaeda-kun,” she mumbled and stumbled off.

A tired sigh slipped free. When Komaeda moved to follow, a foreign weight in his pocket caused his jacket to bump against his thigh. He rifled inside and pulled out something small that crinkled in his hand. He held it out before his face and unfurled his fingers.

A neatly wrapped truffle sat in his palm. The chocolate was crushed in one corner. Raspberry crème filling bled through. Tiny cracks webbed across the once flawless sheen.

When did that get there? He didn’t feel it a little while ago. Plastic rustled as he pried the wrapper apart. He shaved off a chunk of chocolate and bit down experimentally.

Flavor burst from the broken dark chocolate and spilled raspberry crème. He stopped chewing and brought the back of his hand to his lips. The crème was disgustingly sweet. Ah well. It couldn't be helped. He popped the rest of the truffle in his mouth and focused on the bitter taste of the chocolate as he chewed it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two years. I have no excuse. Will you forgive me if I cluck like a chicken?
> 
> (P.S. I saw a typo somewhere when I was re-reading it, but now it's eluding me. I figured I shouldn't spend another year trying to find it.)
> 
> (P.S.S. Does it make it better or worse if I tell you this has been written for a long time, I just needed to redo one scene? Ha. Ha. Ha.)


End file.
